Flicker
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: My idea dumping ground for KHR. ALL up for adoption SO LONG AS YOU TELL ME. (Cover drawn by Bleach ed Na tsu on DA- you should look at it there the pic is too big to do it justice here) Now: If there was one thing Orochimaru had learned from the scheming powerhouse that was Uchiha Obito, it was that no one suspected a loud, bumbling idiot. (Skull is Oroachimaru!)
1. Companion

**I have way too many ideas for KHR and not enough time to flesh them all out into stories so here is my solution! Giant collection of oneshots putting said ideas into words.**

 **May or may not continue these.**

 **This one will be called** _Companion._

 _WAY AU! No Mafia, but Flames are a thing and they are a thing that is known about by the world._

 **I don't own KHR (this applies throughout the whole thing) but hopefully this collection will help me focus on the stories I** _ **have**_ **fleshed out that are waiting for me to finish them.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsunayoshi isn't exactly sure how he ended up… _here_.

He isn't even sure how he _survived_ long enough to be here.

His world was fighting against things that shouldn't even exist. He hated fighting- he always had- but when the wraiths began coming out of the woodwork and causing problems the world responded by creating Rangers and here he was.

Rangers were the people who went out and fought against the wraiths and dealt with whatever said wraiths had managed to do to their surroundings.

Tsuna had gone through all the training they could throw his way, had found wings and flourished under the pressure of it all.

He'd found out over the course of the training that his Flame type was Sky. The rarest of the Flames, the most sought after. Skies were predisposed to leading squads of Rangers for the really bad wraith infestations because Skies could bridge the gaps between the other Flame types.

Tsuna had been pushed harder after discovering he was a Sky, but he'd taken it all and overcome it. He'd found his wings and had flown. He'd passed.

So now he was here. He was in the last leg of his training. The part he had been looking forward to for the longest time. The part of his training where his Flames would reach out into a room and would choose his partner.

Every Flame user had a partner in the form of an animal that went out on the field with them. They watched each other's backs, fought, slept, and ate together. The animals that were chosen for the Ranger program were all Flame Active which meant they all came with their own special abilities.

Tsuna was looking forward to finding his partner.

Name after name was called to find their partner until finally "…Sawada, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna isn't sure what he expects when he allows his Sky Flames out and into the room he can't see into. (It's supposed to help the choice be more natural if you have no visual input on the choice. Tsuna can't say he disagrees.)

The room is silent for a moment before he hears it. The strong bark draws the attention of everyone in the room- Tsuna and his instructors who all manage to keep their Flames under lock and key so they don't interfere with the process- to the door.

After a moment the door is opened and Tsuna's eyes widen at the sight of his partner.

It's a dog- a male- and huge. A huge muscled intense Rottweiler of solid black with only the right front paw holding a deep golden brown 'sock' so it looks a bit like the dog has dipped his foot into something. His eyes are gleaming gold-yellow at this point as the dog's Flames react to Tsuna and he knows he as one of the Sun active dogs as a partner.

Tsuna approaches with a steady step and without breaking eye contact with the Rottweiler easily kneeling in front of the dog- he sees the tag on the bright yellow collar holding the name of this dog 'Reborn'- and waits holding out a hand.

Reborn stares at him for a moment without moving an inch or even blinking. It's intense but Tsuna refuses to waver. He recognizes judgement when he sees it, and he knows he must have synched with one of the independent intense animals that most in the Ranger Program think will never find a partner but keep anyway just in case.

He can feel it in Reborn's bearing. The way the Rottweiler holds himself, the way he's staring at Tsuna, the power Tsuna can feel in his Flames all tightly controlled in a way most of the animal partners never manage despite their intelligence levels being almost supernaturally improved by being Flame Active. He can feel that this is a rare partner and he is being given a rare chance to prove himself. Tsuna refuses to waver meeting those glowing golden eyes and allowing his own Flames to rise until his own chocolate eyes bleed orange.

It takes another moment before the golden glow fades to deep black and Reborn seems to nod settling beside Tsuna.

Tsuna grins wide and pleased. Reborn had found whatever he had been looking for. Tsuna had found his partner. He can feel the bond settle and snap into place. When he rises and turns to face his instructors he blinks in surprise.

They're all gaping at him.


	2. Awakening

**Everyone always has the cliché Time Travel fic** _ **somewhere**_ **on their profile. This is mine.**

 **Will be titled** _Awakening_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsunayoshi Sawada shoots into a sitting position, his breath catching and his eyes wide and scanning the surroundings.

 _Oh God_.

It was his room.

That shouldn't have been remarkable, except that it _was_ , because not even five minutes ago a 26 year old Tsunayoshi Sawada had been standing with his family and watching as the world around them _burned_ , and now he was 11 years old and he was in his room, and _everyone was alive._

 _Oh God please. Let everyone have made it._

He was about to hyperventilate.

Their last desperate attempt had worked.

The Vongola Rings were passed from generation to generation while the Arcobaleno appeared all over the timeline whenever they were needed.

Tsuna and his Guardians had used their rings and Reborn's Pacifier in order to send their Flames and souls back 'up' the timeline. Back 'up' to the start of a generation.

Tsuna and the others had meant to aim for when he was 13, when everything had started happening, but he was 11.

That was fine, Tsuna could work with that.

He slowly managed to get his breathing under control, and collapsed back onto his bed.

He was eleven. He was in his old room. His family was alive. They had made it back. He could do this. It would be better.

At the same time Tsunayoshi Sawada jerked awake in his bedroom, in various places around Namimori and Italy eight people jerked in place, eyes widening as they took in their surrounding and what it meant to be seeing them again whole and filled with living bodies.

They had made it.

They had made it back.

He collapses back into sleep after a moment tired despite the sudden awakening.

 _Please_ he prayed as he slipped back to sleep _Let it all be real. Don't let this just be a desperate dream in my last moments._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsunayoshi woke up at five the next morning without his Mother or alarm.

Reborn had trained that habit into him _before_ and it had apparently carried over. His mind was wide awake even though he didn't need to be up for a while since it was a weekend. _Before_ he would have slept in, but not anymore.

Tsuna scowled down at his body.

It was so _tiny and weak_ compared to before. He hated it. How was he supposed to take care of his family if he was weak?

Tsuna slid out of bed and quickly cleaned a large area of the floor so he could drop into sit-ups and pushups.

He would start small. His body wouldn't be able to handle much right now so he set himself to an entire hour to work himself over before he would climb into his shower and dress and he needed to start _somewhere_. It wasn't like he didn't know what to do to work his body into the ground. Reborn had made sure over the years that Tsuna would _remember_ his exercises.

O~O~O~O~

An hour later Tsuna damn near couldn't _breathe_. It hurt to work his body in ways his mind remembered but his body didn't.

He missed his 26 year old body. At 26 this kind of exercise wouldn't have even _winded_ him.

He staggered into the shower and turned the heat up as much as he could stand. It helped a bit. He sighed as he climbed out and dressed into his clothes, he was silently thankful that it was a weekend as he headed for the kitchen.

It was six in the morning, but his mother was up and cooking anyway. (She had always seemed to have a 'sense' about when she needed to make food and for however many.)

He almost sobbed at the sight of her.

He choked it back to greet her instead, so _so_ happy to see her there making food without a care in the world, as she _should_ be. As she _would be_ if he had anything to say about it and _he did._

"Good morning Mom."

Nana twirled around, her eyes wide "Tsu-kun! You up so early!"

Tsuna smiled at his mother fighting back tears "Yeah. I woke up on my own. I must have had a really good sleep."

Nana smiled back "That's good Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna smiled up at his mother some more and waited the few more minutes it would take for her to finish breakfast.

When she was finished they ate and chatted together happily and Tsuna stood and did the dishes without having to be asked. (And it was _odd_ to do them again since he had had servants that got offended and upset if he tried to cook or clean on his own as Vongola Decimo, and then the world was ending and dishes didn't matter)

"Mom, I'm going out okay?" He wanted to bask in her presence of course, but he _knew_ she'd be here when he returned. He had to make sure of the others now.

Nana smiled at her son and nodded "Okay Tsu-kun."

Tsuna left the house calmly, but as soon as he hit the street he was _running_.

He needed to be _sure_.

 _Please_ He prayed _Please. Let them be there. I don't think I can do this if they're not here._

He drew in shaky breaths until he could see it.

He damn near collapsed at the sight that greeted him.

Takeshi was there.

He was there, pacing in front of his sushi shop like a caged beast, and Tsuna could read every line of tension in his Rain's body.

Tsuna staggered. "Takeshi!"

Yamamoto whirled around and was sprinting to meet him even as he made that first motion.

They crashed together and even as they went down, the grip they had on each other never wavered even once. "Tsuna. Tsuna you made it, you're here."

"I'm here. We made it, we can fix it all, it's alright, it's fine." Tsuna repeated similar things until their breathing slowed and they managed to pull apart so that they only gripped each other by the forearms.

Takeshi was here, and Tsuna felt his hope rise that all of his guardians had made it through the mess.

"Tsuna…"

"I know. I think we all made it back." He paused and leaned his head against his Rain's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here Takeshi."

"I'm glad you're here too Tsuna." Tsuna felt the hands on his arms tighten but he didn't say a word.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna saw Kyoya next.

It hadn't been planned on Tsuna's end, but Kyoya had apparently been planning to find them because he was stalking down the street in their direction.

At first Tsuna worried that Kyoya hadn't made it back, that he was coming to 'bite them' for 'crowding outside a business establishment' or something along those lines, but the moment he got close enough for Tsuna to see his eyes he knew it was his Kyoya.

He stood and Takeshi let him go as he turned to greet his Cloud. "Kyoya." Tsuna's voice was relieved but he didn't throw himself at Kyoya as he had Takeshi knowing his Cloud would not appreciate it.

"Omnivore." Hibari greeted and Tsuna, Reborn and his guardians would probably be the only people who would ever hear the relief in the greeting.

"I'm glad you made it back Kyoya." Tsuna told him and Yamamoto nodded his agreement.

"It is good that you both are only an herbivore in body and not in mind"

Tsuna almost snorted at the Kyoya-speak for 'I'm glad you made it back too.' The amusement faded quickly though "We have work to do." He pointed out softly and he watched as his Cloud and his Rain straightened instinctively at his tone- it was the one he had used for Serious Things-and nod in agreement.

First things first though- Tsuna needed to gather his family.


	3. Witch Hunter

**Titled** _Witch Hunter_. **Flame users here are either Mafia or Hunters. Each group has a different name for Flames which I listed below. The first are what the Hunters refer to Flames as.**

 **Amber Soul Fire:** _Sky Flames_ **  
Ruby Soul Fire:** _Storm Flames_

 **Sapphire Soul Fire:** _Rain Flames_ **  
Citrine Soul Fire:** _Sun Flames_

 **Emerald Soul Fire:** _Lightning Flames_

 **Azurite Soul Fire:** _Mist Flames_

 **Amethyst Soul Fire:** _Cloud Flames_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna wasn't actually sure how it happened. All he's really sure of is if they had left his mother alone, he wouldn't have gotten involved at all.

And once he _had_ gotten involved and could see into the shadows? Once he could see the dangers lurking around every corner waiting for his loving but naïve mother to stumble upon them?

Mama had always called him kind.

Tsuna couldn't leave then. He'd seen the darkness. Seen the threat it posed to his mother, his town…the world.

They weren't _all_ bad of course, and Tsuna was _very_ careful to do his research before he acted, but the witches that _threatened his mother?_

 _They died by fire_.

It had been an accident the first time. When he had first realized what hid in the shadows of the world. His mother had been pinned and was about to _die_. Tsuna had been tied against the wall with tree roots (of all things) and seeing that…something had snapped inside.

All Tsuna had known then was the burning all-consuming desire to _**protect Mama**_ and there had been bright orange fire.

The witch had screamed. Tsuna remembered that. He remembered how she had _petrified_ before she had turned into ash too. Remembered watching his mother collapse to the floor as the witch released her hold on her throat, her head hitting the kitchen counter on the way down. When his mother woke up in the hospital later on, she wouldn't remember what had happened to her, but Tsuna did.

Tsuna had never really applied himself to learning before. What was the point? The teachers and adults around him thought him _stupid_ and no-good. Treated him like he could learn nothing and so teaching him was a waste of time.

This had been different.

These things, these witches, had tried to kill his mother to get to him. Tsuna _wanted_ to learn more than he needed to learn. It was a novel experience. Tsuna searched for a teacher to help him and he had found one.

It was a foreign woman who had been in Namimori for the witch that Tsuna had accidently killed that would eventually come to teach him. Tsuna would come to call the woman Akane for the brilliant red of her hair (and an inability to pronounce her English name.)

Tsuna would learn from this woman. He would learn the ins and outs of Hunting. The dos and do nots of the Hunter's world. He would learn that the witch had been drawn to him for his inner fire.

"You have an Active Soul Fire little lion. It's your own inner fire. We call it Soul Fire because each of the Flame types are associated with certain characteristics. It tells those of us who know what to look for what the core of your being is without masks or lies, without the rules of society or your upbringing tying you down. Soul Fire is special" Akane explained to the then nine year old Tsuna. "It's rare for humans to Activate their Soul Fire at all, but those of us who do open the door to an entire new world limited only by our belief, resolve and imagination."

Akane had tilted her head as she observed Tsuna for a moment. Another moment later and she had smirked, kneeling down in front of him one hand held in front of him palm up and open. Tsuna remembered how he had jerked back as a bright purple flame flickered to life in her palm. "I am what is known as an Inverted Flame. This means that the 'classic' or normal traits of my Soul Flame are revered. Those of us with purple Soul Fire like this are usually very anti-social and reserved. It means usually we don't like to be around people. It usually means we like to drift around and do things our way. We don't like to be chained or commanded. As an Inverted Amethyst Soul I am odd in that I _enjoy_ company, but only with those that I accept. I enjoy drifting but I will 'drift' closer to home than a Classic Amethyst would tend to. It's…hard to explain. You little lion are an Amber Soul. You have Amber Soul Fire which is the rarest Soul Fire. It means that you will get along with almost anyone, you are a forgiving soul, but when you have something to protect… _that_ is where you will shine little lion. It is where you will learn to _roar._ "

Akane had stayed in Namimori after finding him to teach him about the world of Hunters and Soul Fire.

For the next few years Tsuna would learn about witches, how to tell if they were bad or good, if they were misguided. He learned to fight and protect. He learned how to lie. He learned to build connections so he could get ahold of weapons and materials. He learned to research. Who was reliable in the world for Hunters, those who would be reliable only in certain conditions…who was not. He learned of the Hunter's code. He learned to always keep his word for the word of a Hunter was his vow and his honor. (He also learned the art of loopholes, but unless it was earned he was told a Hunter was to keep their word in the spirit it was given.) He learned all Akane could teach him.

Tsunayoshi learned many things from Akane, but perhaps the greatest gift she had given him was breaking the seal that had been placed on his Soul Fire.

He could still remember Akane descending into a _rage_ when she had found the seal the likes of which Tsuna hoped to never see again. He remembered how her Soul Fire had flared into being, how she seemed to grow, how the air had gotten thick and hard to breathe, how the woman had gone unnaturally still and the way her normally bright green eyes had flared a deep purple to match her Flames. (He would learn later of the Mafia and how they whispered of the tempers of 'Clouds' and he would laugh. They feared the Classic Clouds (Amethysts) but Tsuna knew the truth- it was the Inverted Clouds (Amethysts) that were the more dangerous of the two.) Akane had left him in Namimori for a few days only to come back with a large male who had been just as angry as she had been when he examined the seal. This man had been another Amber Soul like Tsuna- Akane introduced him as her teacher- and had shattered the seal for him. Tsuna hadn't realized how _bad_ he had felt until his Soul Fire was free again.

He had spent many late nights honing his use of Soul Fire once it was free and Akane had helped him as much as she was able.

She stayed with him until he was almost thirteen before she had to leave him. It was an information packed four years (or just about four years) and Tsuna wasn't sure he would ever be able to repay her for what she had taught him. It didn't mean he wouldn't _try_ though.

She gave him a number to memorize before she left him. "It is for you to contact me little lion" she explained to an upset Tsuna "I can't stay here forever. You know this. There are witches out there that are hurting people and it is my job to find them. I will always come back to you when I am needed little lion. This I can promise you- so long as I am able I will always come to you when you call. You're _mine_ little lion and I take care of my own. I've taught you what I can and it is time for me to travel again. So remember what I've taught you. Stand tall in the face of those who would see you fall, find something to protect with everything that you are and _roar_ little lion."

It had been painful to watch the woman who had taught him so much walk away, but he had known even then that the world needed Akane to help it. He had also known that he would find a way to grow powerful enough to _help_ her. She had taught him so much…he wanted to repay her somehow. Wanted to help her in any way that he could.

And then Reborn walked into his life and Tsuna found the 'way'.

The Mafia wouldn't know what hit it. Reborn had handed the thing he needed to help Akane to Tsuna on a silver platter without realizing it. Tsuna had found something to protect. That only left one last thing for him to do.

 _Roar little lion._


	4. Steam Sky

**Titled** _Steam Sky_. (Steampunk AU) NOT DONE

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sparks flew through the air, fire roared in his hands and the metal _glowed_.

Bending and twisting the metal to his wishes was child's play.

Tsuna had always been good with machines. They didn't hurt him if he treated them right, and if Tsuna listened…they just _spoke_ to him. Told him what they could be.

His eyes glowed bright fire-orange on their own as with one last twist Tsuna bound the iron and silver together flawlessly.

Sky Flame jewelry and machinery was _priceless_ if it was done correctly and well and Tsuna was _**very**_ good.

Not that anyone _**knew**_ that.

The world identified him by his Maker's Mark: an intricately detailed lion's head roaring in defiance. Tsuna pulled out a very thin finely pointed diamond as he reached up to pull the goggles he had been wearing while making the bracelet off. They were quickly replaced with another set of goggles holding multiple lenses above the eye covering with many small levers all attached to the side. Tsuna lifted his free hand- which also held his diamond carving tool- and flicked three of the levers. It lowered three separate pairs of lenses over his eyes.

Once he had adjusted to his newly magnified vision he began heating the diamond tool in his hand. It was a mark of his skill that the diamond didn't shatter apart as he heated it to the desired temperature using his Sky Flames.

Once his tool was heated enough Tsuna began to carve the lion's head that would mark the bracelet as one of the _Sky Lion's_ creations. The Maker's Mark was made with one continuous line, never lifting the diamond carver from the bracelet. It gave his Maker's Mark- _Sky Lion's_ Maker's Mark- a very distinct look as he had to double back over his own lines sometimes to carve another part of the lion's head out. (It also kept anyone from copying his mark properly for forgeries since anyone that had tried always removed the carver at least once while trying to replicate the mark or didn't carve the pattern properly so the mark was off.)

Tsuna rolled his shoulders out after he was finished, his fire-eyes bleeding into golden-chocolate as he stretched out one hand absently flicking the three levers from earlier to pull the lenses up out of his sightline. It took him only a moment to put his tools away after he had pulled his Flames out of them so they were cool to the touch. He snuffed out the candles he had used to light the area of his hidden workshop before he lifted himself out of his seat.

Mama would need help with dinner.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **The image of Tsuna bent over some sort of metal working it over with his Flames in a Steampunk world, candles gleaming in the background, the light mixing with the light of his Sky Flames, his working goggles on his eyes** _speaks to me_. **Does anyone reading this Fanart? Because I crave Steampunk!Vongola. Please?**

 **I'll promise a reward one shot taking place in the KHR world (or a KHR Crossover) for the best Steampunk!Vongola piece. It is March 12, 2016 when I post this and I will leave the offer open until March 21, 2016. I'll chose the favorite then and inform the winner. (If someone really impresses me they may earn a reward even if they don't win the Oneshot.)**

 **Please?**


	5. Witch Hunter Pt 2

_Witch Hunter_ **part two. Look what you did I.W.P-chan. (I owe her (?) review this continuation chapter.) She asked some questions and made some observations that I sort of fell in love with and then** _ **ran**_ **with them. I hope you don't mind P-chan. I couldn't help myself. I told you Hibari-Muse sat up and whispered 'wao' P-chan. Now he's whispering at me. (But I apparently made your muse talk to you thanks to last chapter so VENGENCE.)**

 **Amber Soul Fire:** _Sky Flames_ **  
Ruby Soul Fire:** _Storm Flames_

 **Sapphire Soul Fire:** _Rain Flames_ **  
Citrine Soul Fire:** _Sun Flames_

 **Emerald Soul Fire:** _Lightning Flames_

 **Azurite Soul Fire:** _Mist Flames_

 **Amethyst Soul Fire:** _Cloud Flames_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Witches were born. It was a power a person either had or didn't have. This meant that halflings were a thing that didn't exist _technically_. They may have had one witch parent and one human parent, but so long as they were born with the power they were considered witches. 'Halfling' was a derogatory term referencing the witch's parents and discrimination _was_ a thing that existed among the witches.

Tsuna had learned some of this from Akane while she stayed with him, but he doesn't quite understand how far reaching this treatment is. That's not to say that _every_ witch treats the witches with a human parent _badly_ , but a large percent of the witch population at least believes that those witches with a human parent are somehow less powerful than those with a full set of witch parents.

Tsuna will later come to learn that this fact is _true_ only so long as the witch in question _believes it to be true._ A witch's power depends on their will. If they do not _believe_ that they are powerful their magic with react as if that were fact. Of course the reverse was also true. A witch that believed they were _all-powerful_ would over reach their actual abilities and exhaust themselves or kill themselves. It had to be _balanced_.

Tsuna was unspeakably glad he had run into Akane when he had. Not only because she had saved him and taught him, but because she had opened the door for him into a whole other world. Now that he knew to _look_ he could finally _see._

Namimori was _**full**_ of people with Active or almost Active Soul Fire. He wasn't sure _why_ that was, but it meant that the town had various places he could go for supplies. Thanks to the mark of the Hunters-Akane had drawn it out for him and called the symbol the Celtic Dara Knot which according to the woman symbolized power, strength, wisdom, destiny, leadership and endurance/ The mark was always placed somewhere on the front of any building that could be asked for help by a Hunter so Tsuna knew where to go. TakeSushi- the sushi restaurant owned by one of Tsuna's classmate's father- was actually a Hunter 'hotspot' for Namimori. The Hibari clan was actually a clan of Hunters as well and Tsuna wonders if this had anything to do with the Flame Actives in Namimori since the Hibari clan had protected the town for generations.

Hunters had their own traditions and rules to follow. Akane had explained them to Tsuna while she was with him. One of the first traditions she had explained to him was the importance of tattoos. Each tattoo a Hunter took to their skin was important. They were only ever accepted when the Hunter had something happen to them that was important to the Hunter. Sometimes this was an event, or to represent a person that had a strong effect on the Hunter. Other times it was fight or promise.

Tsuna himself had gotten the same tattoo that all Hunters shared on his 11th birthday. It was the only tattoo that every Hunter would share. It had been his first tattoo and Akane had gone with him after getting permission from his mother. (Nana had cooed about how Tsuna was 'becoming a man' and how it was 'like Papa'. Tsuna hadn't known Iemitsu had any tattoos until that point) It was the mark of the Hunter and told those that knew what they were looking at that Tsuna knew of the witches and was capable of hunting them or helping a fellow Hunter if it was needed. The Dara knot was the size of his palm and rested on his ribs just under his right pectoral.

Tsuna hadn't hesitated for a moment when Akane had told him it was a lifelong decision, when she had explained there was no going back. Akane had opened a whole other world to him. A world where he was not 'no-good', a world where he was able to flourish.

He owed her much, and he was willing to fight against witches that needed to be stopped. (He would always remember the witch from when he was nine and being helpless and pinned against the wall like a butterfly.) It would be a waste not to use what he had learned- especially since witches would be attracted to him for his Amber Soul Flame.

Akane had worn her Hunter symbol on her breast over her heart and had a second tattoo on her back. When Tsuna had asked to see it she had shown him an intricately detailed red fox that took up her upper back stalking down her spine with the fox's tail going up and over Akane's right shoulder with the tip of the tail stopped on her right collar bone as if the tail had curved and curled over her body.

"What's that one for?" he had asked quietly. (He remembered her telling him that a Hunter's tattoos all told stories if he knew how to ask.)

"It is _my_ mark little lion." Akane had answered a nine year old Tsuna. (Three months after she had met him) "My symbol to the Hunters. I am a very well-known Hunter little lion. A Hunter known for her cunning and her record. I earned the mark of the fox over the course of my work. One day you will earn your mark as well little lion."

Silently Tsuna had sworn to himself to make her proud and earn a mark he could wear with his own pride.

The day before Akane leaves him when he is 13, she offers him a second mark. "You are my student in the arts of the Hunter Tsunayoshi. You are an excellent student, and I am proud of all that you learned from me. I would ask for the right to place my mark on you, so that all Hunters who come across you know of your connection to me."

Tsuna had been thrilled with the idea and honored. He knew it was a big deal for a Hunter to offer _their_ mark to someone else. It was basically declaring that the two were family. Battle Siblings. That they would watch each other's back in all things. Tsuna was also aware that Akane as an Amethyst Soul was _possessive_ and this was her way of letting everyone that saw her mark know he was hers. Tsuna didn't mind. He would ask to place his own mark on her when he had one.

So at 13 Tsuna has a matching fox tattooed onto his spine to Akane.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Reborn is confused by Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He also wants to smother Iemitsu with a pillow for all the faulty information he had given Reborn on his son.

To start with, while Tsuna was not the top of his class he sits in the upper-middle rankings. The next thing to be _off_ with the information provided on Tsuna is his physical shape. The boy exercises _constantly_ and Reborn knows what to look for so he knows someone has taught the boy. It also comes as a shock when he realizes that the boy _knows how to use Sky Flames_.

Everything he had been given on Tsunayoshi is _outdated_. The only thing that stops Reborn from walking away to murder Iemitsu is the knowledge that his contract to train Tsuna had already started.

Upon _meeting_ the brat Reborn is shocked again (it has to be some sort of record) when the boy doesn't even flinch at being told he's to inherit the biggest name in mafia history. Instead Reborn sees a lightning quick flash of cunning calculation followed quickly by _excitement_.

He worries about that at first, but it doesn't take him long to figure out that the brat isn't planning to become a tyrannical leader. It _does_ take Reborn a little longer than he was proud of to figure out what the flash of cunning calculation and excitement actually meant. The brat is excited about the ability he would have to _protect_ with Vongola.

Reborn had thought it would take _months_ if not _years_ to get the Decimo-to-be to see the protective potential Vongola could have, that it would take months of work to get Tsuna to think about walking Primo's path.

Reborn can admit to being excited himself to see where the brat will take the Vongola.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The Hunters called it 'Soul Searching' when an Amber Soul looked for its set of Gems. (The mafia called it Harmonizing and a set of 'Elements.')

Tsuna hadn't realized what he had been missing until he begins to gather his Gems. The first to hear the 'Soul Call' is Yamamoto. Tsuna had realized long ago that the Sapphire Soul was lonely. He'd made a point of chatting to the boy whenever he had visited TakeSushi for Hunter purposes (usually before or after he talked to Yamamoto's father) but it isn't until Tsuna saves the boy from himself that Yamamoto seems to realize that Tsuna is different from all the other students in that Tsuna wants to know Takeshi not the school idol.

The second Soul to be Called to his side is the Citrine Soul Ryohei. The boy is bright and eager and almost too enthusiastic to handle but Tsuna manages it. As angry as he is that Kyoko had to be targeted for Ryohei to notice him, Tsuna can't quite manage to regret it. (If one personality trait had rubbed off of Akane on him it was possessiveness. Once his Gems were found they were _his_ to shield and love, to shelter.)

The third to find him is his Ruby Soul. Tsuna knows immediately that Gokudera is a witch. Akane had trained him well, and the Vongola Intuition (though Akane had called it his instincts) had been trained for it as well so Tsuna always knows when he is in the presence of a witch. He will later come to realize that Gokudera is what some would call a Halfling due to having a human father. Tsuna later learns that Gokudera's witch mother had used music as her power source and had died before being able to teach Gokudera whose powers are more along the lines of explosions.

It took multiple reassurances for Gokudera to calm once he realized Tsuna was a Hunter. (Gokudera had accidently caught sight of a shirtless Tsuna only to panic upon seeing the symbol on his chest.) This is also the cause of the discussion his Ruby Soul has with him about his childhood. Tsuna gets angrier and angrier as he learns of the discrimination his Ruby had faced from all sides. The Mafia because they didn't realize Gokudera was anything but the 'half-breed son of a whore' and the witches because he was a 'Halfling' and therefore 'lesser' then the 'true witches'.

Tsuna swears on his Soul Fire that he will provide a home to those who the world would turn away that night, and though he doesn't know it yet that decision will shake the foundations of his world.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Reborn is surprised when he sees Tsuna has tattoos.

Nothing about the Sky he had been tutoring indicated he would be the type for tattoos. Dino had some of his own, but Tsuna treats the tattoos like they _mean_ something.

There had been no information in his profile on them, which means Reborn is _missing something_. He doesn't like that. He had recognized the first as a Celtic Dara knot, but he wasn't sure why the boy had it. He wasn't sure why he wore the fox on his spine either. All he knows is the way Tsuna treats them they mean something to him and that means somewhere in Tsuna's timeline there's an event or two that Reborn doesn't know about.

He resolves to figure it out.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Twin Gems are _rare_. All Twin Gems are twins, but not all twins are Twin Gems.

It is the mark of a powerful Amber Soul to Call Twin Gems to his side. Tsuna is rather surprised to Call a pair of Twin Azurite Souls to him. It had been Akane's fault actually. She had called _him_ and asked if Nana would mind looking after a pair of twins for her. Nana hadn't minded at all of course, and Tsuna had managed to slip away long enough to meet the twins at the train station. (Namimori didn't have an airport so the twins had landed in Tokyo and rode the train over)

Tsuna had only known that Akane had been _furious_ on the phone when she had called, her voice tight in a way that told Tsuna someone was going to be dead if they weren't already. When he had asked she had snarled that she had had to _take out some trash_ that were kidnapping witches and _experimenting_ on them. She had explained that the twins she was sending his way were survivors she had managed to save.

Tsuna is glad Akane got to them first. It had been a hard learned lesson, but various attacks on his house and his mother by various witches after his Amber Soul had taught Tsuna that sometimes he would run into a fight he would be forced to _**finish**_. It had had quite the effect on him, including being glad Akane was there to get rid of anyone that would _experiment_ on children just because of what they could do. (It also reinforces his will to create a place for those that need it with nowhere else _safe_ to go. He's unaware of the way his eyes flare a bright shining orange.)

It takes a few weeks for Tsuna to actually Call the Twin Gems to his side, but once it happens Tsuna swears the two witch twins will _never_ see the inside of another cell so long as he can help it. They're _his_ now.

The Emerald Soul that eventually is Called to Tsuna is young. It rouses quite the protective response in Tsuna, as well as the _intense_ urge to train the boy. He's so young and Tsuna wants him to survive the world he is in. (He finally understands how Akane must have felt upon meeting him at least a little) He resolves to make sure the boy survives even if he must be brutal in training to have it done. He would not have one of _his_ Gems dying on him. He refused.

So if he had to be intense, or brutal in training with his Emerald he would do so. He would not be cruel and he would always take care of him, but he would train the boy as he had been. Push him just beyond where he thought his limit was until his Emerald could stand on his own to face down any threat.

The last of his Gems to be Called is his own Amethyst Soul.

Tsuna was never so glad to have dealt with Akane before having Hibari dropped onto him by Reborn. It would never have worked properly if Tsuna hadn't realized how important respect was to an Amethyst. The respect that was given to the Amethyst themselves and the respect they needed to have for the Amber Soul that Called them.

It had taken an honest all-out fight where Tsuna had come out on top though it had been a close fight. (And he owes _that_ almost entirely to Akane as well. The Amethyst woman that had trained him had been _brutal_ because she had wanted Tsuna to stand on his own and survive no matter how powerful the witch he faced happened to be. Reborn had only expanded on that training.)

In the end both had been bleeding and breathless, but Hibari had given him a bloody grin, his eyes gleaming with bloodlust and the beginnings of respect. It had taken six more all-out fights with Tsuna winning each of them (though it had gotten progressively harder each win, but Tsuna had always learned best under pressure and Hibari coming at him with no reservations was quite the bit of pressure) for Hibari to settle into the bond. (And his Amethyst was prone to springing the random attack and fight on him to test him even after that.)

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Reborn had decided.

The _moment_ Tsuna was sworn in as Decimo he was going to murder Iemitsu. Slowly. Painfully.

With something to help the pain along. The man was a _fool_. His son was nothing like the delusion Iemitsu believed him to be. The boy was a boss in the making. Reborn had only had to help him along.

But for every shock Reborn had suffered teaching the boy, Iemitsu would earn a corresponding bruise at the least.

(The man would be a walking color chart on purples and blues by the time he was done, Reborn swore to it.)

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna chooses to take a third tattoo when he finished Calling his Gems together. It is a milestone for every Amber Soul to Call their Gems. For Tsuna it is…he has no words for it. He can _feel_ each of his Gems through their bonds. It's…amazing.

No matter how far away they are from each other he will never be truly alone again, and neither will they.

It is a life changing event for Tsuna and in the traditions of the Hunters he chooses to place a mark on his skin to commemorate it.

It is difficult but in the end Tsuna chooses to place a round shield upon his left shoulder to symbolize his resolve to protect these bonds and the people. The shield has an amber gem in the center and going clockwise from the top there appears to be a ruby, citrine, emerald, sapphire, azurite, and amethyst embedded into the shield all evenly spaced.

(Later, much later, when Reborn joins his family permanently after years of guiding him through the Mafia Tsuna will add the black tribal-styled raven with wings spread wide on the shield so that the amber gem in the center of his shield will rest just above the raven's head.)

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Okay! This will have a third chapter.**

 **Apparently.**

 **IWP-CHAN LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FLICKER NOT A BONFIRE.  
(Someone want to fan art Tsuna's tattoos for me? PLEASE? –Hopeful begging-)**


	6. Companion Pt 2

**I had a dream. And so** _Companion part two_ **makes an appearance. XDD (It was Tsuna and Reborn free-running together through the forest if anyone is curious.)**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna learned quickly that Reborn was a very, _very_ smart dog.

Smarter then him even. (He was even mostly sure that wasn't an exaggeration.)

He also learns that the Sun Active dog was a _perfectionist_. Tsuna runs through his training drills almost religiously. It's something he does every day because he remembers his younger years and being so clumsy he couldn't even make it down his stairs.

That's not something that can be done when fighting wraiths. Tripping or having a klutz attack in the middle of a fight like that would end up with Tsuna dead, a civilian dead, or Reborn dead and Tsuna refuses to be the cause of that. So he trains.

Every day.

And Reborn gets up with him and runs through the drills at his side. And Tsuna had actually _watched_ Reborn stop when something he did wasn't quite right or synched up with Tsuna and _redo it_. So perfectionist.

But Tsuna didn't mind that either. He's perfectly willing to redo a training drill with Reborn so they synch up properly. The more he works with Reborn, the deeper that initial bond grows and the better they work together.

Tsuna had heard the legends of the First Rangers, people who had gone out and found their partners through the 'trial by fire' method and would bond so closely with their partner it was like they could speak to each other.

Tsuna isn't sure if it's true or not- no one had managed to bond that closely to their partner before besides the First Rangers- but he doesn't care. Reborn is his partner, and Tsuna wants to understand him even if that means doing so through body-language and intense effort.

(He doesn't learn until _much_ later that the desire to understand his partner through sheer effort is the first step to truly _speaking_ to Reborn. The second step is sheer stubbornness. You have to _keep trying_ even when it seems to not work. It's a test.)

So he stays up with his partner and runs through his drills even when he's exhausted until Reborn is satisfied (until Tsuna is satisfied) with how they perform together.

O~O~O~O~

Tsuna's first mission with Reborn at his side is _exhilarating_.

The first few missions a newly bonded set of partners like Reborn and Tsuna take are monitored of course, but the Ranger who monitors the mission (Usually a Mist so they can better hide) is not to interfere unless actual loss of life is a risk.

So Tsuna and Reborn are released into the forest and told to 'find the wraiths'.

It's basically what they wound need to do as Rangers anyway while they traveled around, and it wasn't like the training the two had gone through was a waste of time so any Ranger (even a new one) should be able to track down the wraiths with no real information beyond 'there are wraiths around here somewhere.' (And sometimes-most times- they don't even have that.)

Tsuna nods and takes a breath before he looks down at the black eyes of his partner watching him. (Tsuna swears there is a spark of challenge in them.) "Alright Reborn. Let's go find us a wraith."

Reborn barks and darts forward into the forest with Tsuna hot on his heels. The two partners had worked on parkour and free running together near endlessly so it is easy for the two to dart through the forests as if there is nothing in the way.

Tsuna darting up and over limbs and roots and trunks with Reborn dipping dodging and jumping by his side so the two look like they are flying over all the obstacles in their path.

(Later Tsuna will be told watching Reborn and him run was like watching the wind running free, or watching a bird take flight. He will be told they are _mesmerizing._ )

Tsuna allows his Flames to spread from his core and into the air. He allows himself to fill the air around him in a subtle but powerful way.

Reborn's eyes gleam beside him as the dog speeds up until he is loping in front of Tsuna guiding his partner through the forest.

It doesn't take long for the 'sonar' like wave of Flames Tsuna had allowed out from his core to catch something and 'blip' at him.

Tsuna lets out a short but high whistle and Reborn responds instantly by shifting directions to the left. Tsuna lopes after his partner and catches up so that he is running beside Reborn.

"Circle around for me Reborn?" he asks his partner calmly.

A low growl is his answer and Tsuna nods speeding up so he is in the lead. As they approach an certain section of the forest, Reborn peels away from him to lope a wide circle around the area.

Sure enough the Wraiths are sliding through a section of the forest that had warped and changed beyond the natural.

Trees are bent and stretched in ways that are not natural, shadows seem to peel up off the ground and move in ways that had nothing to do with light. The trees and plants in the area appear to be swaying in a way that has nothing to do with the wind and everything to do with the Wraiths.

Tsuna frowns and brings his Flames to the surface, ready to take on the Wraiths that had taken over this section of the forest and made it into some sort of horror scene with living plants and trees ready to kill him.


	7. Godling

**I had a thought! So say hello to** _Godling_. **AU.** _NANA IS THE ONE RELATED TO VONGOLA THROUGH PRIMO HERE._ **This one also sorta jumps because I have different scenes in mind at different points in time and wanted you to see all the 'flickers' I had for this AU.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna was very, _very_ careful to hide.

They were so _rare_. Humans feared their power, they were _hunted_ and either killed or forced into slavery.

There were _auction_ houses.

So Tsunayoshi Sawada _hid_.

He was 'stupid' he had 'no athletic talent' he had no 'social skills' he was _no good_. There was no way _Dame-Tsuna_ was one.

Demigod.

Halfling.

Godling.

They had many names.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was the son of Nana Sawada and Apollo. God of the sun. God of healing, light, and music. The Oracle. Truth Speaker. The Archer. (And when Tsuna found out, he _laughed_ about his mother telling him his father 'went off to become a star'. It was either that or scream and cry.)

He was so much _**more**_ than they gave him credit for.

But he couldn't let that fact show. He needed to protect his family and himself from those who would hunt them down. So he hid. He pretended. He mislead those around him.

And then the Cursed One came into his home.

He called himself Reborn.

Tsuna knew him to be Renato Sinclair for he could _see_ the Truth.

(Tsuna's Father had caused that, but he would later learn his Vongola Intuition made it near impossible for anyone to lie to him _**at all**_.)

He was told of the Vongola and he laughed. He denied. He refused and tried to dodge out of it. Being head of Vongola would put him smack dab in the middle of the spotlight. The spotlight of the Underworld- which led him back to those Auction Houses.

If the regular folk were willing to _sell them_ what would those of the Underworld do to him? To demigods? To his family?

So Tsunayoshi _absolutely did not_ want anything to do with any of it.

Reborn was stubborn though. And determined. He could _see_ the potential in Tsuna and he wanted it to _shine_. The fact that the boy was part of his Contract was another. So he would see it through. Tsuna would be Decimo.

No matter what.

O~O~O~

The first time Tsuna is hit with a Dying Will Bullet his Sky Flames are a bright, shining, pure amber color (Tsuna will later wonder if the normal 'orange' tone was effected by his Demigod nature).

Reborn has never seen Flames that pure and strong before- not even with Luce. It's…a bit awe-inspiring. Not that Reborn _says_ that of course. Instead he pushes the brat harder. With Flames that strong, he will _need_ control.

O~O~O~

Tsuna wasn't sure _when_ Reborn (Renato his mind whispered again) went from annoyance to _friend_ to _trusted_. He wasn't sure when he stopped fearing that if Reborn found out he was a Godling it would end with him in an Auction House.

He wasn't sure when he began to _trust_.

All he knows is now the Cursed One is one of _**his**_ , and Gods and Godlings are _possessive_. Adding in the possessiveness of all Skies, and Tsuna is actually _**really**_ very bad about that.

Until Checkerface and the Vindice Tsuna has no reason to _show_ that however. He has no reason to reveal what he is and so his possessive nature and his Godling status remain hidden.

But the Boss Watch battles roll around, and Tsuna is being attacked on all sides, his own are being targeted. The prize is supposedly freedom from the Curse.

As a son of Apollo, and a decedent of Primo with the Intuition to show for it, Tsunayoshi _knows_ that is not the whole truth.

He _knows_ there is a threat they are not seeing. A strong one.

One that will force his hand.

Tsunayoshi accepts that.

He would not see _his own_ hurt or lied to, cursed and trapped. Even if he had to step from the shadows that had protected him for so long.

O~O~O~

The Vindice stand before him. Checkerface stands behind them. Tsuna and his family stand together across from them.

Tsuna steps forward, slowly releasing the hold he has on his nature and power as he moves.

His eyes begin to glow a bright amber, the blemishes and scars on his body fade, his skin begins to glow faintly, his hair seems to sway in a nonexistent wind, and his very presence grows. The clumsy way he moves disappears for a seemingly effortless glide, every movement suddenly _screaming_ dangerous and otherworldly to the assassins around Tsuna.

"I have Seen what you wish Checkerface." Tsuna's voice is soft despite the way it seems echo and boom across the clearing they stand in "I have Seen the Truth of your goals and wishes. I know why you wish to continue the Curse you have passed on for generations."

Tsuna pauses. His Flames roar to the surface, flaring and swirling around his body, creating a vortex of Flames as he stares the Not-Human down. "And I decree _**No More.**_ " His tone and volume doesn't change, but his voice _roars_ with Power and Will.

Tsuna strides forward his Flames flickering and swirling in time with every step he takes, and as he approaches the Man in the Iron Hat his eyes begin to glow white, overpowering the amber of his Flames as he draws on his Godly nature.

When he next speaks his voice has become dual layered, as if a second person was speaking in time with Tsuna. _**"I am the Son of Apollo. The Oracle, The Truth Speaker. God of Healing and God of Light and I decree**_ **No More** _ **. It is time to Heal and Time for you to See Truth Kawahira of the Iron Hat."**_

No one moved. No one _breathed_ as Tsuna reached forward to press his palm to the Man in the Iron Hat's forehead. And they watched as the man tensed sharply, arching his body under Tsuna's palm, before he dropped like a puppet with his strings cut, breathing heavily.

Kawahira didn't move for a moment as he absorbed the images and visions the Godling had forced into his mind with the help of his Father. He could sense Apollo's presence twined with that of his son as he acted to save those his son had claimed.

It was _humbling_.

(Kawahira hadn't felt _humble_ since the days his race walked the Earth.)

He lifted his eyes to look at the Godling staring down at him, his eyes glowing white with the presence of his Father before he dipped his head forward into a bow. "I have seen your wish. If you can save the Balance- if you can heal the Earth as you have shown me I will not stand in your way Godling."

" _ **I cannot Lie."**_

And so Kawahira watched as the Godling acted and with Talbot's help and the help of his Father, managed to do as he had promised, removing the curse from Arcobaleno and providing an alternate solution to the Balance.

O~O~O~

Reborn's breath is knocked from his lungs as his student walks forward to the Man in the Iron Hat. How had he _**missed**_ this?

A _**Godling**_.

His student was a _**Godling**_.

As the binds come off and the true might of his student in brought to light, the teacher in Reborn _salivates_. The _Potential_ is overwhelming.

He had been _blind_ now that he knew what to look for, but he knew now, and he _refused_ to allow the potential to go to waste.

O~O~O~

Hayato had _known_ as soon as Tsunayoshi Sawada had lunged to save him from his own mistake that the boy was something special, something _great_.

He had known the boy was a rare precious shining light in the darkness of the Mafia. But watching his Boss walk forward to meet the Vindice and the man who had created them, his mortal guise stripping away Hayato almost can't breathe.

He had heard of the children of Gods that hid among the population. He had even seen one of the Auction Houses (shortly before blowing it to kingdom come after freeing those captured) but he had never imagined he would see a Godling up close.

He had never thought he would be _claimed_ by one.

He knew the stories of the possessiveness and protectiveness Gods and Godlings had over what they saw as theirs. He even knew how rare, how _hard_ it was for Godlings in particular to claim people as their own because it was a potential situation that could lead to exposure. It was a protective measure.

And Tsunayoshi Sawada- his Boss- the man he had sworn himself to was a Godling. A Godling raging on behalf of his own.

So if he's holding his breath as he watches his Boss, well he can't be the only one.

O~O~O~

Takeshi isn't _quite_ a Godling. His Mother had been- she'd been the daughter of Ares, though she had taken her competiveness and the urges to fight out with baseball rather than blood and had taught Takeshi to do the same- so while Takeshi had some godly characteristics and traits he was still mostly human.

Realizing Tsuna had been hiding right under his nose was a bit like a punch to the gut. He couldn't believe he had _missed_ it. The boy who had been the only one to rush to his side on that rooftop and he hadn't seen the way he was hiding.

Takeshi swore to do better.

O~O~O~O~

Kyoya's grin is wide and dangerous.

He had chosen his Sky well. He had sensed something was off with the little animal long ago- he just hasn't realized it was _this_.

That was alright though.

He'd bring this side of Tsunayoshi to the surface again. He would fight him. Test his fangs and claws.

The boy was a Wolf in sheep's clothes.

Kyoya watched as he brought the Man down to his knees with a touch and swore to bring the Carnivore to the surface.

O~O~O~

Xanxus is kind of… _pissed_. And a little offended.

Watching as the little shit that had fought him walked forward to take on the Vindice and the Fuck in the Hat, Xanxus has to fight the urge to shoot him.

 _That little shit had been_ _ **holding back**_ **.**

Xanxus…doesn't take kindly to being underestimated. Even if the little shit had eventually won against himself and his boys without releasing this power, Xanxus is still kind of pissed and offended that the brat apparently hadn't seen a reason to use his power against the Varia.

He resolves to drag the little shit to a _Training Session_ to make up for it.

See if the little shit held back _then_.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Like I said- choppy. And I only had pieces of the fic in my head so we don't get to see the entire Tenth Gen and Varia reactions to Tsuna's Godling Status. –shrug- But I shared the scenes I had. Hope you all like it~**


	8. Clawed

**This one will be called** _Clawed_. **It was something that** **Selene Dreamwalker requested from me and I liked the idea- thought it was clever. It got longer then I thought it would.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When on the streets people learned fast to fight hard and fight dirty. Especially the little ones.

Xanxus had learned his 'strike hard, strike fast' policy the hard way. He'd learned to be absolutely relentless. To strike before the other guy had the chance to hurt him. On the street there was no medical attention and even if Xanxus had long ago learned his immune system was much stronger than everyone else's he didn't like to take chances by getting injuries that could get infected.

It had been an accident the first time.

He'd found out about the Fire when he went to save his mother. He'd been desperate and too little to do any true damage to the man, but that was his _mother_ and even then family had meant everything to the street rat that didn't _have_ anything else. So when his hands had erupted into flames, Xanxus hadn't hesitated to lunge at the man and _burn him into ash._

From that moment on he had practiced with the Fire. He had learned that if he _really_ concentrated he could pull his orange-red fire into different colors. It took him a long while to figure out the different colors he could make- one for each of the rainbow.

From there it had been a matter of playing with the various fires to figure out what they could do, and once he had managed that how to combine them to do different things.

The claws were the work of _months_ , almost a full year, of playing with the fires and combining them.

He would later learn exactly what he had done. He would learn of how he had separated his Sky Flames into each of its individual parts, of how he had then taken Sun Flames to make his nails grow, Mist Flames to create the claws to the shape and length he wished, Lightning Flames to harden them into dangerous dagger-like weapons, Storm Flames to help tear into whatever he wanted, and to disintegrate the claws back to normal nails when he was done. He'd also learned that if he coated the claws with Rain Flames he could knock people out, and that Cloud Flames would allow him to extend the length of his claws after they were formed.

Of course at the time he had just known the Flames by their color and what he could do with them.

Once he'd mastered forming the claws Xanxus had sat down to practice his speed in forming them. Over and over again, until he had managed to make them in a few seconds. As he grew and practiced the time it took would shorten until he managed in in just about one second. He wanted every advantage he could have on the streets.

And then his mother had caught him playing with his original orange flame.

And Xanxus was introduced to his 'father.' And what his flames actually were. Having actual knowledge of the flames and what they could do helped him with his claws, but Xanxus never actually used them in front of anyone.

Call it an old habit from the streets- keeping an ace in the hole.

It wasn't like he _needed_ to most of the time. He had his Flames and his guns and his body not to mention the hundreds of other weapons at his disposal. So the claws were overkill. It didn't stop Xanxus from practicing with them though. He didn't want to get rusty with them if the day ever came where he needed them. (They'd saved his life and his mother's life on the streets many, many times so Xanxus knew how dangerous they could be)

He kept the claws his own little secret for years. His ace in the hole.

And then the Brat happened.

He hadn't _meant_ to get attached to him. Hadn't even though it would be a possibility- not after the Ring Battles. But Tsunayoshi Sawada reminded him _painfully_ of Federico. His beloved brother. And once the civilian brat got his head out of his ass and started _leading_ Xanxus saw a _good one_.

(Which sort of pissed him off because he _wanted_ to hate the brat for taking what _should_ have been his brothers' throne.)

Add in the memories of the Future that Never Was, and Xanxus unexpectedly found himself attached to the little shit and invested in keeping him alive.

Which meant these recent assassination attempts were _pissing him off_. They were actually why he was even in the mansion in the first place- discussing the Vongola security across the table from the brat.

So when an assassin swung in through the window at Tsuna, Xanxus reacted purely on instinct since the man had to lunge past Xanxus to get to the brat.

He never made it that far.

Xanxus' hand lashed out lightning quick, claws formed and sunk deep into the would-be-assassin's throat before Xanxus even thought to pull his guns free.

He ripped his claws free of the man's throat with a snarl, instinctively backing Tsuna up to the corner and shifting so he was between the brat and the doors and windows. Even as he scanned the room and window he swore to figure out _how in the hell_ the bulletproof window had been broken so easily and flared his Flames threateningly.

The claws disappeared, and he reached for his guns instead even as the office door flew open. He didn't turn to threaten the person who entered only because he recognized the Flame signature as Squalo followed quickly by Levi and then the brat's Rain. "Assassins in the yard." He growled the warning and command and his boys (And Takeshi) responded instantly even as the others in the house converged on Xanxus and Tsuna.

In the end, if anyone had been with the initial assassin (and Xanxus was sure there had been) they fled before anyone could get ahold of them. Xanxus took control of security with his boys and Reborn immediately after the fact, dragging Tsuna alongside him as he worked both for opinions and to make sure he'd be close if another assassin tried anything.

It was shortly after that was sorted that Tsunayoshi asked for Xanxus to teach him to make his own claws. Xanxus resisted at first just on principle, but Tsuna was determined and Xanxus wasn't opposed to the brat having an emergency weapon if the need arose. The final straw however was when Tsuna asked him again, but this time his eyes were gleaming orange with the strength of his Intuition.

Xanxus sat down and taught the brat. (He was glad Tsuna already knew how to pull his Sky Flame into the separate Flames that made it up and how to combine them. All that was left was to teach him _how_ to combine each Flame to get the claws as a result.)

Two weeks after Tsuna had managed to consistently create his own claws, Xanxus was _glad_ he had sat down to teach him.

When Xanxus found out _**who the fuck**_ the traitor was he was going to _**string them up by their entrails**_.

Until that time however, he had a little shit to find thanks to the traitor (may the fucker burn) leading Tsunayoshi into a trap.

Xanxus had found the site of said trap, the signs of a fight that were all over the clearing in scorch marks and trenches, in the dead bodies' ashes all over the ground. He'd also found Tsuna's gloves. And blood.

Xanxus _was not happy._

He flexed his fingers.

It was one of his tells. He could usually control them with pinpoint accuracy, but when Xanxus was truly, honestly pissed off, the finger-flexing was the thing that gave it away.

It was him fighting the urge to pull up his claws and disembowel somebody.

(The last time he'd actually had the tell show through was the day he'd found out a rapist had found his way onto Varia Territory- onto _**his**_ territory- and thought he could get away with it. Xanxus had taken quite the bit of pleasure in using his claws to pierce through the man's chest to rip out his still-beating heart and crush it with his bare hands in front of the man before his brain registered it was dead.)

Xanxus gripped Tsunayoshi's weapon tightly as he snarled to himself. He was going to make the traitors entrails into _streamers_ when he found them. And he was sure Lussuria would be willing to keep said traitor alive long enough that he could _**see**_ his innards being used as decorations.

(So he had issues with traitors. The Varia knew it and so did Tsuna and his family. It was common knowledge that Xanxus was the one to deal with traitors in regards to Vongola and the Varia. If someone was stupid enough to betray one of Xanxus' Pride _anyway_ they deserved whatever he would do to them after.)

O~O~O~

Tsuna came awake sharply, alert instantly despite nothing giving him away.

A quick self-check told him he had no Dying Will Pills and no gloves. It also made him very aware of the various injuries he had taken before he'd been overwhelmed. The bruises and scratches were nothing he wasn't used to. It wasn't even the knife he could feel buried in his arm. It was the deep would on his back that worried him.

He couldn't see how badly he was hurt, but if the many years he had spent under Reborn's tender mercies mixed with the many fights he had participated in had taught him anything…it was how to know when a wound was bad news.

The wound on his back was bad news.

Tsuna stopped taking stock of himself to stretch his senses out around him. He could sense the guards around him. There were two- a Mist and a Storm- on the inside of the room with him, and he could sense another two- a Rain and a Lightning- outside the door. Further then that there were various Flame types throughout the hallway and a gathering of them two hallways away from his position.

Tsuna pulled his attention back to himself. His hands and feet were bound, but whatever they had shot him with to collar his Flames had worn off. Tsuna made a point of maintaining his Flame patterns and levels consistently with what his captors expected of them while the drug was still in his system. (Even though he had been fighting earlier, Tsuna had tracked his Flames reactions to the drug from the moment it was introduced to his system to the moment he went down and mimicked them now. Tsuna owed the Varia a collection of the _**good**_ stuff from Vongola Cellars when he got out for making that reaction second nature.)

(Even if it _had_ taken a month of _letting_ the Varia sneak poisons, hallucinations, paralysis inducing drugs and whatever else they could squeeze in into his things to do it.)

Hopefully it would keep them from dosing him again if they thought he was already drugged. In the meantime…he needed to get out. And he'd have to be _fast_ to manage it without letting the Storm and Mist guarding the inside of his cell alert anyone.

Then he'd need to deal with the Rain and Lightning directly outside. Tsuna also made a note to trust his Intuition when it came to his surroundings as he considered the Mist inside the room. Mukuro and Mammon had the habit of changing his (and the other's) surroundings anywhere from subtly to completely. It could be anything from effecting his depth perception _just so_ to putting a door somewhere there was none, or hiding a door that was there.

He couldn't trust his surroundings to be as they appeared when he got up.

O~O~O~

When the Mist and the Storm approach his resting place Tsuna decides it's time. He had already dealt with the bindings on his hands, and he could work with the bindings on his feet. The Storm steps close, and Tsuna knows he's about to be drugged again, but he lashes out lightning quick.

His nails have shifted from blunt and human to curved and _wicked_ things mimicking Bester's own claws.

The Storm doesn't even have time to inhale with shock as Tsuna's claws slash across his neck. Tsuna doesn't waste a moment, spinning around and using the table as a launching pad to lunge at the Mist he can sense. His eyes never open as he trusts his instincts to guide him properly. His claws sink into the Mist's neck, cutting the vocal cords and preventing any noise even as Tsuna uses the Mist to slow his own momentum enough that he can land silently on the floor. As soon as his feet (still bound and Tsuna owes Reborn for training him to fight in this exact situation) touch the floor he jerks the Mist's neck, snapping it effortlessly.

He can feel the subtle thing that is Mist Flames disappear and knows he was right to trust his Intuition over his other senses at that moment.

Tsuna opens his eyes and stares at the door stopping him from leaving the room. There are two card readers on either side, just out of arm reach of each other. He can tell that in order to open the door without setting off alarms, two cards need to be slid through at the same time.

Tsuna frowns even as he reaches down to untie his feet.

O~O~O~

The next few minutes tell Tsuna he's in a Flame Suppressing Cell. (He's a bit flattered that he apparently warranted a Flame suppressing drug as _well_ as the Cell.) The combination of the drug and the cell make his Flames a bit sluggish, but usable. (Tsuna has never been so glad he's such a _strong_ Sky).

(It explains why it took him a few extra seconds to form his claws. He's glad he formed them _before_ the Mist and Storm got too close.)

Tsuna tilts his head, holding the two cards he needs to open the doors. He can't reach the locks to slide them at the same time. He knows that. He needs another way to open the door.

 _Tsuna_ Skull's voice echoes in his mind as an old memory comes to the surface _Flames are Willpower and Belief._ _ **That's it.**_ _To make your Flames do something you simply need to_ believe _that they can and then_ will it _. I'm a Cloud. Most people think 'multiply' when it comes to that and while that is true…I can multiply my strength, the processing speed of my brain, my cells…anything. Concepts and nonphysical things. It's just a matter of_ will _and_ belief. _Alright?_

Tsuna still laughed when he thought about that lesson. Skull hadn't been raised with the Mafia and Flames. He hadn't been told what Clouds _were_ what Flames _could_ do. So he had experimented on his own and found some really out of the box ways to use his Flames on the world.

He'd taught Tsuna to think that way.

Tsuna began to build up a small amount of his Flames in his hands, pressing them into the walls. This would be difficult with the suppressant lacing the wall, but Tsuna _would_ make it work. He _**would**_.

He was _**Harmony**_.

He was _supposed to be there_. He was _a part of the wall_.

His Flames inched closer to the locking mechanisms on his either side, slowly, cumbersome but steady. As he approached the locks, Tsuna smiled.

His Flames sunk into the locks and Tsuna's Will surged.

 _He was the key. He was the key, the little pieces and bits that made the locks were twisting and unlocking in_ _ **Harmony**_ _. Nothing was wrong. All was as it should be. The locks were unlocking in_ _ **Harmony**_ _with the keys as they should._

Tsuna's grin was _predatory_ as he heard the door click and open.

He pulled his Flames from the wall and the locks, rushing forward and out.

The Rain fell quickly to Tsuna's claws, and Tsuna threw him into the cell without pause. The Lightning spun around his mouth open to scream and Tsuna's foot lashed out. He kicked the man in the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs and forcing him to exhale. In the next few seconds Tsuna shifted his weight and sunk his claws into the Lightning's throat.

That body joined the other three in his former cell.

(Later Tsuna would mourn for the men and women he would be forced to kill to get out alive. Later. Right now Tsuna had a mission to complete and a family to return home to.)

Tsuna leaned back, allowing a subtle amount of his Flames to cover his skin.

 _I'm supposed to be here. It's alright. Don't look twice. I belong exactly where I am._

As soon as the effects took place Tsuna slid through the shadows down the hallway. His subtle use of Flames would only work on Elements that didn't have a Sky, and those that had a strong will would be able to shake off the subtle application of Harmony.

Tsuna hoped to avoid as many confrontations as he could. He was tired and still felt a bit _off_ from whatever drug was in his system not to mention the various wounds- namely that wound on his back. It was only his strength both in Will and his Flames that allowed him to move now.

He needed to get home.

O~O~O~

Xanxus was _**furious**_.

His boys were rushing around like a disturbed hornet's nest as they searched for the Little Boss. It had taken years of awkward clashing and struggle to reach a point where they knew where they stood with each other. It took years for the Varia and the Tenth Generation of Vongola to become _**One Family**_ but they _were_ One now and a _**traitor**_ had led one of their own into a trap.

They were _**all**_ furious.

And the traitor had yet to be found which only made it worse.

Xanxus snarled as he prowled forward.

The traitor would talk one way or another. Xanxus would make sure of it.

He had family to find.

O~O~O~

Tsuna was wavering on his feet.

Stubborn will and bullheadedness could only get him so far when it came to blood loss. And that wound on his back was bleeding too much. (Not that he had left any trace of that in his wake- Tsuna had been burning the blood off his body before it hit the floor.)

He just needed to get _out_.

He didn't need to make it far, Tsuna knew. He just had to get out of the Flame Suppressant and the tracking devices he _knew_ were on his person would let his family know where he was. (So Reborn was paranoid and talked him into tracking devices. Xanxus had agreed and Tsuna was glad now.)

The more obvious ones were gone, but Tsuna knew the one in his shoe's heel was still there, and so was the one in his earring. (It was an onyx stud earring given to him by Reborn. No one ever thought about the jewelry beyond necklaces.)

O~O~O~

Xanxus stilled as his phone rang. He pulled it out, noticing it was Levi and answering "Xanxus."

"Boss." His Lightning greeted him "I've got a hit on the Little Boss. At least two of his trackers are working and he's just exited whatever was blocking their signal."

Xanxus' Flames flared and his instincts _purred_.

 _Something he could_ _ **track**_.

" _Where?"_ if his voice was a little guttural, Levi didn't say anything, handing over the requested information easily.

Xanxus wasn't sure if it was confidence or stupidity that had the brat's kidnappers keeping him close by. The Cub was only five minutes away from Xanxus' current position. (Granted Xanxus was searching for the Brat, had been following his Intuition- not the Vongola Intuition but honed around it- and _was_ in fact four hours away from the clearing where Tsuna was taken. Four hours and five minutes away from the site of the crime was _not_ far enough to escape from Tsuna's family.) That was alright though. Xanxus would be sure to…inform… them of their stupid mistake.

Xanxus took his guns from their places, flying from his place towards the address Levi had given him. It would be quicker, and his guns would already be free to shoot the _**scum**_ that had taken his cub.

Win-Win.

O~O~O~

Tsuna laughed.

He'd made it out. It didn't matter that he was surrounded by enemies, that his little trick of blending with her surroundings hadn't lasted, that he was fighting and bleeding, and so tired.

 _ **He'd gotten out**_.

All he had to do now was wait. (Not that he wouldn't fight to get out himself, but now he _knew_ his family would come to him. And with how possessive Xanxus and Reborn- who had habits of taking command when he was in situations like this- were on their own, not to mention his Guardians, Tsuna had money on it taking less than a day.)

He twisted sharply to avoid a hit to the back, lashing out with the claws Xanxus had taught him to use and not watching as the man collapsed. He ignored the multiple bodies on the ground that had suffered the same fate, and he tried to not think about that reinforcements pouring out of the place that had held him captive now that they knew he was out.

He'd fight until he collapsed.

Or he was dead.

He'd never stop fighting to get to his family.

O~O~O~

Xanxus arrived to the sight chaos.

He spotted his cub easily at the center of it all.

He snarled at the sight of blood, but he took a moment to be proud of Tsuna whirling through the crowds with the claws Xanxus had taught him to make slashing through everyone in his way. He could see the brat was flagging, however, and as Tsuna staggered sideways in a sloppy dodge, Xanxus cut the flow of Flames to his guns and _dropped_.

O~O~O~

Tsuna staggered sideways, knowing he was approaching his limit, but determined to keep going.

He was not the only one surprised when _**Xanxus**_ dropped from the air and landed in a crouch in front of him.

As the Varia Boss straightened back up, every movement was the fluid grace of an apex predator on the hunt. Of an Alpha Lion defending his Pride.

The enemies sensed that, and stepped back.

It didn't do them any good.

Xanxus lifted his gun, his aim flawless, and the last thing the 20 men in the line of fire heard was a snarled _**"Scum."**_

They were the lucky ones.

Xanxus was pissed on of his own had been taken, and as the claws formed on his hands Tsuna knew the Family that had taken him from Xanxus was about to find out exactly _**why**_ taking the Varia Boss' family was a bad idea.


	9. Femme

**I'm calling this one** _Femme_. **As in Femme Fatale.** __

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Skull was _very careful_ to hide the truth.

Very careful.

She wasn't blind, she saw how the mafia treated men and women differently. Woman were expected to be a certain way, and to be as they 'should be'.

It riled her inner Cloud quite a bit. She would not bow to _anyone_ , much less _expectations_. She'd be chained and blocked at every turn if they knew.

So it was simple to hide her gender, to pretend.

For her freedom, for the right to wander as she wished, to do as she wanted…Skull would pretend.

She became 'he'.

It wasn't like anyone could tell while she had the body of a two-year-old, and when she had been an adult her suit had hidden her curves and chest.

It made her laugh.

The Strongest Seven, and none of them had put the pieces together.

Skull regularly blessed her ability to _act_ , the ability to be exactly what was expected of her.

(Sometimes she wanted to hit the others- they _knew_ she was the world's best 'stuntman'. They _knew_ that came with the ability to be a showman. To show exactly what the crowd wanted to see.)

(But they were absolutely _sure_ she wouldn't be able to lie to them- to show them exactly what they wanted to see.)

(Fools)

Skull wondered what they would think if they ever learned she was the famed _Femme Fatale_.

A freelance woman assassin that always got to her targets be being exactly what they couldn't resist. By showing them exactly what they wanted to see.

Tales of her beauty were whispered throughout the mafia, of her skill, of her ability to be anything.

Skull was pretty proud of her reputation. She'd worked _hard_ for it.

The only reason it worked at all was her secondary Flame. She'd never told _anyone_ about them, but Skull had a rather strong secondary Mist Flame. A Flame she'd worked _hard_ to control. She was a Misty Cloud.

(Her instincts were havoc inducing sometimes. She wouldn't be chained by people or expectations thanks to her inner Cloud but her inner Mist cackled at the idea of pulling the wool over the other Arcobaleno's eyes in such a way.)

It was simple to cloak herself with Mist and be whatever she wanted- whatever or whoever she needed to be to get to her targets in whatever age or body type.

Her internal use of her Cloud Flames had only helped her to use her Mist Flames internally. No one ever thought to look for an _internally_ applied illusion, an illusion anchored _inside_. So they never managed to dispel them- not even when they applied Flames to her skin- because there was nothing externally to dispel. They would have to flood her body with their Flames, and find exactly where she had anchored her illusion internally before they managed to dispel them.

It was unconventional thinking, but Skull _had_ been a civilian before the mafia. She'd never been told what Flames could or couldn't do, what the limits were. So she'd experimented and found that the only thing that limited Flames was the Will and Belief of their user.

Skill supposed she should have _known_ it wouldn't last forever. She _had_ known. She'd just…really, really hoped it would last a long while.

The Future That Never Was had ruined that.

O~O~O~

She 'woke up' from the memory dump with wide eyes, completely shocked by what had happened.

First: She was the Varia Cloud. Harmonized with Xanxus and everything.

The man had had to _**work**_ for it too. And he had. He'd 'courted' her properly as a Sky. Offered her freedom and at the same time a place for roots. He'd been the second to realize she was a woman (the first was actually Tsunayoshi) and he hadn't cared. He'd been the first to figure out she was _Femme Fatale_ and the man had _laughed_ at her antics. She'd found a _home_ with the Varia, a _**family**_ that was loyal and insane in equal measures, who could give her the thrill of the impossible job.

Secondly: The Arcobaleno now _knew_ she was a woman. And a Mist secondary. And dangerous.

She'd gone out swinging, utterly enraged, Mist and Cloud Flames surging in a storm around her body. She'd been gunning for Byakuran, and she had shed every mask she had ever worn, unleashed her inner Fatale. She had refused to go out thanks to poison, to waste away slowly in agony until she died too feeble to even lift a spoon.

She remembered walking to Xanxus after making that choice, soft tremors from the beginning of the poison shaking her frame. She'd jumped to his shoulder and pressed her forehead to his.

She had let her Flames surge and wash over her Sky, relaxing and basking when his Sky Flames had risen up in response. She had sat with him for a long while, saying goodbye without words, and thanking him for everything. He'd given her his blessing there too.

"I will take him down, or I will go down in a blaze of fire." She had sworn it to her Sky.

And he had given her a promise in turn, his voice rumbling dark silk and enraged that two of his own were being attacked with poison in the air "If you fall, know that I will ensure he regrets it."

Skull had walked out of that room furious she had been made to make the choice she had. Her family- because the Arcobaleno _were_ family as well- and herself being poisoned because Byakuran couldn't face them himself at full power and _win_. The Little Boss dead by sniper. Being given the choice of letting her Sky and her Elements, her family, watch her waste away slowly in agony or to go out in a blaze of fire.

When she arrived, the Entire battlefield had shuddered and _twisted_ as she willed reality to bend to her demands. Her Cloud Flames had supplied an endless rain of knifes, and daggers, and when she ran out of those, a chain-sickle had come out. Reach wasn't an issue- she could extend her reach with her Cloud Flames.

She had _**carved**_ through the _scum_ in her way without pause. Her eyes had been fixed on Byakuran as her goal. She'd glided through the battlefield and the changing realities like most graceful of dancers, every movement one of an apex predator on the hunt with nothing to lose. She'd left swathes of dead in her wake as she Raged.

In the end, she'd taken down two-thirds of the army in her way, and she'd made it to Byakuran. Their battle had shaken the Earth, orange Flames crashing into the deep violet-indigo of shadows.

She hadn't succeeded in killing the man- the poison had been chipping away at her from the moment she stepped outside. Battling the way she had had only made the effects take place faster.

She _had_ left him with a large scar from his left shoulder to right hip, and she had made sure he would carry the brand of her chain around his neck.

Byakuran had almost died that day. The only reason he had survived was his minions had retreated with him. Skull could remember smiling, blood bubbling from her lips, her wounds painting bloody war paint across her body, and throwing her head back to laugh even as she gathered her Flames close to her core. She'd pulled them tightly as she could manage before allowing them to explode from her.

She'd killed the rest of the army left to detain her while a few Suns escaped with Byakuran. And then she had collapsed, spent and wheezing as the poison spread like fire in her veins, a bloody macabre grin on her lips.

Her hands flew to her chest automatically. She could still feel the way breathing had burned like fire.

O~O~O~

Xanxus went perfectly still on his throne as memories poured into his mind.

He remembered deciding he would court Skull to be his Cloud. He remembered how he had had to _work_ for it, how it had taken him _months_ of work to even get her into the mansion. He remembered thinking anyone that couldn't see _why_ Xanxus went through all that effort was an idiot.

He remembered _succeeding_ and how his instincts had _**purred**_ as the last of his Elements settled into place. Feeling though the Harmony and the bond that Skull was not only a Cloud but also a Mist. A powerful Mist who could enhance her own illusions with her Cloud Flames. The many hours Mammon had sat with Skull both learning new applications for her own Flames and teaching Skull how to better use her own. Discovering Skull was a female, and smirking when he realized the only other person to know was Tsunayoshi.

 _ **Laughing**_ when he found out she was the famous _Femme Fatale_ an assassin that the Varia had had their eyes on for ages thanks to her record. Basking in the chaos and havoc his Guardians got into together. Smirking to himself as he wondered what the world would think if they knew the supposed weakest Arcobaleno was his Cloud Guardian and she was _flourishing_.

His inner Sky _**purred**_ as he watched his Cloud flourish with his family, as he watched the bonds of trust and loyalty bloom, as his full set integrated together.

And then Byakuran happened.

Xanxus had been forced to watch as airborne poison took first his Mist down, and then effected his Cloud.

He had known the moment Skull came to him, light tremors from the poison shaking her body, and utterly silent as she jumped to his shoulder what she was going to do. He had known as she pressed their foreheads together and her Flames surged over him what she was saying without saying a word.

He had been unable to deny her the right to choose her death.

Instead he had bathed her in his Flames, shown her his acceptance and welcome. Shown her his resolve and acknowledgement.

Instead he had made her a promise singing with his Will and Resolve. A promise he had _**kept**_.

"If you fall, know that I will ensure he regrets it."

He had been watching as Skull walked onto that battlefield, her head high and her back straight, her spine steel. The camera she had agreed to wear as well as the one that followed after her for a third person point of view had shown him exactly what she had done to her surroundings with Mist Flames- showing ghostly indigo-tinted images of what others were seeing- and he had been witness to the bonfire of Flame that surged in her steps. He had witnessed her crusade through the army, had grinned sharp and _proud_ that he had been the Sky to Call this powerful, _powerful_ Cloud to his side, as she displayed the fact she was utterly without a doubt **Varia Quality**.

He'd watched his Cloud clash with Byakuran and stand toe to toe with him, watched her carve her marks into his skin. He'd watched as the poison spread through her body and how she refused to waver despite that.

He witnessed Byakuran retreating with Suns frantically trying to heal the damage Skull had done.

And he saw Skull make the choice to turn her Flames into a bomb- how she wiped out an _entire_ army despite being weakened by the poison taking its toll on her body.

He _**roared**_ when he felt the second of his Elements fade, as the bond he formed with Skull severed in death.

He carved a path of Wrath through Byakuran's forces in retaliation, his Elements Raging beside him over the loss of two of their own.

And then he sent a video of Skull Raging to the Little Boss.

He knew Tsunayoshi had the other Arcobaleno with him, and he wanted them to _**see**_ Skull as she was. No masks or expectations, no preconceived notions. He wanted them to _**look**_ at Skull and realize she was the _**World's Strongest Cloud**_ for a reason.

That she had never _been_ nor would she ever _be_ weak.

O~O~O~

Earthshattering.

It was the only word the Arcobaleno could think of when the memories of the Future That Never Was come back to them.

They had 'known' Skull was male.

They had 'known' Skull was the weakest.

They had 'known'.

Except they had 'known' _**nothing**_.

Skull was female.

Skull was _Femme Fatale_.

Skull was _**Varia.**_

Xanxus' Cloud Guardian.

Skull had raged across a battlefield and slaughtered an entire army in her way so she could take a hit at Byakuran.

While poisoned.

And yet she had been the one to come closest to killing him, had left a scar across his chest and around his neck. _Would_ have killed him if not for the Suns that had taken his bleeding body and fled from her.

She had been spectacular, every inch an assassin, as she glided through the battlefield leaving death in her wake.

Earthshattering was a good word.


	10. Mama Bear

**DeliriumDescending and her(?) fic How We Met Your Mother is a beautiful thing and the inspiration for this one which I will be calling** _Mama Bear_.

 **That ALSO makes this an HP crossover. (I didn't think these would show up XD)**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Skull should have known _something_ would go wrong.

He _knew_ his beloved mother's luck had rubbed off on him.

He was the biological son of a Marauder and a Black and the adopted son of a Potter. He really should have known that with the removal of the curse, something wonderful and pure luck (seriously it had lasted for **generations** and then Skull (Teddy Lupin-Potter) got cursed and Tsunayoshi comes up with the 'cure?') _something_ had to go wrong if only to balance out the unofficial Potter Law of the Universe (There is only Preposterous Good Luck- with capitals and everything- or Horrendously Bad Luck with occasional moments of both at once. The Devil's Luck).

None of the Arcobaleno had expected the removal of the Curse to cause their control of their Flames to be next to nil for a few weeks until they stabilized from the release of strain the Curse had caused. No one had expected the random growth spurts that left them aching and sluggish not to mention off balance as they struggled to adjust to the new heights only to have to do it again later. No one had expected anyone but those involved in removing the Curse to know of the effects it would have on the Arcobaleno, or even that the Curse was gone in the first place.

That was where the Horrendously Bad Luck kicked in.

Skull (Teddy) wants to laugh.

Not in the 'this is funny' way, but the sort of laugh made when someone can't quite come to terms with what had happened.

Figures.

It had started out as such a nice day too.

O~O~O~

It had been an Arcobaleno Meeting.

Fon, Yuni, Reborn, Verde, Colonnello, Lal, Viper and himself had decided to get together and discuss the effects of the Curse Removal. Lal was the only one fully grown out of all of them and that was just because she had only been clipped by the Curse so its removal had fixed her immediately. Yuni was the only other exception since she grew at a regular non-accelerated rate, not having been aged down in the first place. Everyone else had been in a good mood despite the aching pain and sluggish responses of recent growth spurts since they seemed to be synchronized.

If Skull had known what was going to happen, he would never have shown up to the meeting. He would have stayed apart from the others to spare them getting caught up in his mess.

But he hadn't known.

And so when the first almost-but-not-quite cracks of 'gunfire' sounded Skull was surprised.

And then he had seen the people appearing in the clearing, the robes, the black as night robes with bone white masks and he had known with a sick sense of certainty exactly what he was seeing. Exactly who he was seeing. (He had thought they were all caught).

"Lal!" Skull had snapped her name, his voice ringing with command and authority the others had never heard before, and were given no chance to question as the 17-year-old Cloud snagged the little Sky standing with them and practically threw her into Lal's arms "Get her out of here _right now!_ Go! _**Go!**_ "

And looking back on that moment later on, Lal will never be able to tell anyone what had her reacting instinctively to the Arcobaleno the others called 'Lackey'. What made her move without question, what had her snagging Yuni out of the air and running for the car even as Skull whirled away from her and lunged at the men who had just appeared out of thin air without any of them sensing them.

She feels it as Cloud Flames surge at her back, warm and strong, and furious, but she doesn't look back or slow down. She gets into the car and peels out of the driveway with Yuni shivering in the passenger's seat.

O~O~O~

Skull is furious as he struggles to control Flames that don't want to be used. As he struggles to make his sluggish and achy body to respond fast enough.

He is furious to see Death Eaters standing in front of him, because he knows that exact reason they are there, even if he's not sure how they found him.

They are standing in front of him now, because he is the only weakness of his mother and Teddy knows it. They want him, so they can use him against his mother. Against **his Sky**. Against _his pack._ Against _**his family**_.

So Skull refuses to go down without taking these fuckers with him.

His lips pull back to reveal his teeth, a deep inhuman growl rumbling from his chest, and though he is unaware of the changes his eyes bleed golden at the same time his shadow writhes under his feet- a leftover from the Curse.

(Skull had long ago learned he had instincts and effects that came with being the son of a werewolf. Mixing those instincts with those that came with being a Cloud had only made him worse.)

The Arcobaleno go still.

For the first time in their lives since knowing Skull, they can see that he is _dangerous_.

Dangerous like Reborn with a gun, like letting Fon too close in a fight, like Verde with unstable chemicals, like Viper with her illusions; like Colonnello in jungle terrain.

For the first time in their lives, they are seeing their Cloud angry, are witnessing his instincts take offence, are seeing him well and truly on the offensive.

(And it is only then, seeing their Cloud angry, with every intent to rip the masked men apart, that the Arcobaleno realize Skull had never honestly taken offence to them, that he had never been ready to _hurt_ them.)

Either way the Arcobaleno rally behind Skull, noticing the snarl and the golden eyes, and making notes to ask about it later, even as they prepare to back Skull up.

O~O~O~

It would have gone a lot better if the Arcobaleno had had any idea about magic.

They'd mowed down most of the Death Eaters to appear, but with the Arcobaleno having problems with rebelling Flames, their bodies being the wrong size and sluggish to respond, and- in the others case- no idea what magic was or what it could do…well.

Skull wishes he had never shown up to the meeting. At least then he would have been the only one to run into the wizards.

Mum was going to be _**pissed**_ when she found out what happened.

O~O~O~

When Skull opens his eyes he finds himself staring out at iron bars covered in runes. Looking around reveals the other Arcobaleno are chained to the wall as he is, and they reside in a cell. He frowns sharply, angry to have been caught at all.

He wiggles around, testing the give of the manacles pinning him to the wall, as well as their strength. Unfortunately for Skull they are skin tight and holding up to his attempts to pull them out of the wall.

Which means runes are on the manacles too. Or they are enchanted.

Skull curses.

All he can do it wait.

O~O~O~

Verde is the first to wake up.

His senses come back just in time to hear someone wheezing for breath, choking out 'Fuck you' and the sharp inhale of someone in pain.

When his mind clears a bit more, and he looks up, Verde is not happy to see the person in question is Skull chained to an exam table outside the cell he resides in.

He's even more unhappy to see Skull writhing in place, and the way his back arches, the contractions of his muscles, the tendons in his neck standing out sharply.

Verde's scientist mind it taking in ever visible reaction he can see, as well as what he knows of Skull as a person. He knows from the things he observes that Skull is in agony. That he is in agony, and that Skull is angry, that he is refusing to scream.

Verde knows the cause of Skull's pain is the man at the end of the exam table sending a sickly yellow- like pus, and infection, like _sickness_ \- light at Skull. He just has no idea how the light is doing what it is.

He's not happy.

O~O~O~

Reborn is the second to wake up.

He opens his eyes in time to see Skull- _one of his_ \- arching off an exam table, every line of his body screaming agony to Reborn's eyes despite no sound escaping his lips.

Reborn automatically catalogs his surroundings, even as he tracks the light to the source of Skull's suffering.

(He ignores the instinctive urge to flinch away from the yellow light that looks so much like corrupted Sun Flames. Like the Flames that were meant to heal had been twisted and broken until they did the opposite of their original purpose.)

Instead his instincts scream at him to _fix it_. His skin crawls with the urge to heal the Cloud he had claimed as one of his own, and his insides twist when he tries and finds he cannot get free to do as his instincts demand.

Not a hint of his feelings show on his face.

He automatically tilts his head to hide his eyes beneath the brim of his fedora so their captor can't see the rage brewing in Reborn's soul.

O~O~O~

Time passes, and always it is Skull that is hurt. (They hear their captors call them 'worthless muggles.' Hear how they will supposedly have no useful information.)

The Arcobaleno have to listen to their captors call Skull a half-breed. Have to watch as experiments are run on him in an attempt to find his limits.

(They will always remember the sight of Skull snarling on the table, metal bending under the strain of restraining him. How violet eyes had turned completely gold, and how Skull seemed to have lost consciousness only to wake up with nothing but pure feral instinct guiding his motions.

They will remember how it didn't matter that Skull had been restrained, and weak with torture, he had still managed to kill three men before someone had hit him with something to knock him out. They remember the bit the captors forced into Skull's mouth so he wouldn't be able to tear into anyone else with his teeth. Remembered the curses hurled at their Cloud, the insults that followed. The words half-breed, monster, and abomination making appearances.)

They are forced to watch as their Cloud writhes under the experiments, as he refuses to scream. How no matter what he is asked the only words to escape his lips are insults and refusals no matter what he is asked.

And then they have to watch as his body is dragged back into their cell after they have been made to watch whatever is done to Skull. They have to watch as he is chained to the wall: so close but out of reach.

O~O~O

Colonnello's face is completely blank.

He has fallen back to military training in order to control the all-consuming urge to _maim_ their captors.

He had been in wars before. He had seen people tortured, he had been tortured. He knew intimately how to steel himself to the sight and feeling of being hurt and watching others be hurt.

He is still not quite prepared to watch what is happening to Skull. Not ready to see a brat he had called weak, who he had called Lackey, who he had scoffed at, a brat that is _family_ stand up to the torture.

To recognize in those moments, as he watches Skull face hour after hour of torture without ever wavering, that Skull is also intimately familiar with steeling himself to torture.

To have if forcefully shoved in his face that Skull is not nor had he ever been weak.

(To wonder about how he missed this, how he had failed to see the steel core in Skull)

Colonnello's eyes gleam in the dark, and it is the only hint of the cold icy fury sitting in his breastbone.

O~O~O~

Viper hadn't expected to see wizards appear at the last Arcobaleno meeting.

She hadn't expected Skull to react so immediately and strongly to their appearance. She is especially caught by surprise that the wizards- Death Eaters- had been there specifically for Skull.

Viper is not a fan of being caught by surprise. It is why she collects so much information.

She is especially unhappy that she missed something so obviously important about someone she actually _likes_. How is she supposed to shield her chosen in the mist of lies and misdirection if she doesn't know she needs to hide something?

When they all end up captured by wizards Viper is _not_ happy.

When she is forced to watch wizards try to _break_ Skull for information…she has never cursed her status as a Hedgewitch- someone with enough magic for runes and potions, but nothing else- so intensely, nor has she cursed the rune covered manacles clamped to her wrists that are preventing her- and the others- from using their Flames more.

When she gets free, Viper promises herself that she will see this entire manor (because she recognizes enough to know that they are being held in the dungeons of a manor) _**burn**_ , and that whoever she comes across on her trek will find their minds shattered into _nothing_.

Then she's going to sit Skull down and have a _talk_ about not sharing important information.

O~O~O~

Fon's breathing is deep and as even as he can make it.

His eyes are still glowing red with his Flames.

Watching one of his family (a family built on blood and suffering and trust, on understanding) be tortured in front of him, just far enough that Fon can do nothing…

Being chained with something that restrains his Storm (but can't quite _stop_ it- only prevent it from rising) only makes it worse.

Fon will _demolish_ them.

He swears to it as he watches Skull being dragged behind a man like trash only to be chained against the wall between Fon and Reborn.

O~O~O~

Skull's eyes snap open when the entire mansion he resides in tremors.

He can't help it as his lips twitch with glee.

He knows who it is that is causing the mansion to shudder and break above their heads.

" _Mother…"_ the thought is warm with his affection and love, with the strength of their bond.

He feels her Flames surging along their bond, feels her rage and protectiveness, feels as she reaches for him.

He had known she would come looking for him when he didn't check in after a few days. He'd also known that as his Sky, she would be able to find him even _with_ anything they had trying to hide his presence from her both magically and in regards to his Flames.

As the mansion shudders on its foundations again, and Skull hears the screaming start he lets his head tilt back into the wall and _laughs_.

"Skull?" Reborn's voice is sharp with anger (Skull knows it isn't directed at him) and question (which _is_ directed at him) and he answers.

"My Sky is here." Is all he tells them, because the revelation that she is also his mother is for somewhere more private.

He can see as all of the Arcobaleno go still with shock, but he doesn't care right them because his _Mum was upstairs_ and was coming to get him and the others out.

O~O~O~

The door leading into the dungeons explodes from its place and flies across the room to slam into the wall.

The dirt and dust that flies up from the site of impact mixed with the flaring- and very, very angry- Sky Flames leaves the Arcobaleno with only a silhouette to work with as a woman storms into the room.

She stills and they see her head turn as she takes them all in. Then her Flames flare bright and angry and protective and each of the Arcobaleno finds their breath catching with the strength and purity of the Sky Flames that pour off the woman.

She glides forward and they can finally see raven curls billowing around her head like some sort of avenging goddess of fire, and the glowing green eyes, that are slowly bleeding orange as her Sky Instincts flare.

O~O~O~

Viper's breath catches with shocked awe as she realizes how powerful the Sky in front of her is.

And then the Sky steps closer and Viper's breath catches for an entirely different reason as she realizes she is looking at Holly Lillian Potter: The Woman-Who-Conquered.

O~O~O~

Holly is furious as she storms the mansion holding her son.

She is even more furious that these Death Eater scum thought they could hide her boy from her. The fact they tried at all means she is going to raze the mansion to the ground, and murder ever single Death Eater inside.

Her Sky instincts flare sharply with the knowledge that her Cloud is hurt, and that he had reached for her through their bond. She sends him her love and determination back, feeds her Flames down their bond in an attempt to strengthen him as the wards she is attacking with the full might of her magic and Flames buckle beneath the strain.

Then she is inside and the mansion shakes on its foundations as she demolishes everything and everyone in her way. She will not be delayed, distracted, or prevented from reaching Teddy by anything.

When she arrives in the dungeon her son is being held inside, her inner Sky sits up and hums with appreciation for the powerful pure Elements in the room with her son even as she glides to Teddy's side.

It is easy to recognize the Arcobaleno from the stories Teddy had shared with her of his time with them. She feels no hesitation at all as she reaches forward, her Flames surging powerfully, and breaks the manacles holding Reborn- the Sun- to the wall.

She is furious as she takes in the marks of torture on her boy, and her own scars ache with sympathetic memories even as she cradles Skull close to her chest.

She allows the Sun close and carefully passes him Teddy- Skull, she reminds herself- murmuring "Look after him for a moment."

She notes the careful way he accepts her son, the instant way his Flames flare to life to begin healing him, and her shoulders relax a fraction as she turns to the others. She reaches forward and one by one she breaks the manacles pinning them in place.

O~O~O~

Skull is relaxed against the blankets and pillows that smell of home as he stares at his complete family in one place for the first time. His instincts purr and he grins, propping himself up as he introduces the two groups properly. (Yuni and Lal had joined them as soon as they could)

"Guys- this is Holly Potter- she's my Sky and my mother. Mum these are Reborn, Fon, Yuni, Viper, Verde, Colonnello, and Lal."

He grins as, midway through lifting Holly's hand to his lips for a kiss, Reborn stops and his eyes fly up to meet amused green.


	11. Assassin Sky

**So! TheSocialBookWorm adopted the Godling chapter and has the first chapter up for those of you who want to see it! (IM SO EXCITED).**

 **Titled** _Assassin Sky_. **AU (obviously.)**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The people whispered about them.

They had many names to the people.

They were called Boogeymen. The Cleansing. Devils. Monsters. The Ravens. The Grim.

He preferred Tsuna, personally.

He'd been running for a long time. Since he was ten in fact when he had fled the burned out husk that remained of Namimori. Only a few had escaped with him: Ryohei, Kyoya; Takeshi. The rest had perished in the flames.

The four children had huddled together in the ashes of their home and swore they would find out who had burned their town, who had _**killed**_ their Mother, their Sister, their Father, their friends, their _home_.

The answer?

Mafia. Assassins.

They couldn't win against assassins as they had been and they had known it. So they learned. They had dived head first into the underworld. Along the way they had picked up a few other strays.

A runaway genius with some experience: Gokudera. A lost child on a suicide run to kill the best killer there was: Lambo. A group they had broken out of their own personal hell of a family that experimented on children: Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome.

Nothing quite managed to bring a group close together like the threat of death, a plan for vengeance and pure stubborn, unending determination to see it all through.

It had been a steep _hard_ climb but they had worked up a reputation throughout the Underworld.

They attacked those deserving of it. Protected innocents from the darkness. Shielded those they could and kept an eye out for things like the Estraneo.

They were climbing a road to find the assassins that had burned away Namimori, but if they managed to become the boogeymen to those that had earned that fear on the way, the boys didn't mind.


	12. Connections

**This collection will now have Harry Potter crossover chapters because I cannot help myself. Apparently.**

 **This one is called** _Connections_ **and is actually based on a prompt I got from Niyuu a while ago. Cucciolo is an Italian term of endearment translating to 'cub'.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lilly was never sure exactly what prompted her to make the choice she did.

They had a list of people meant to take her son in if anything happened to them. They had Sirius. They had Remus. Alice, Frank, Amelia…They had _plans_ in place.

But Lilly's instincts screamed that it was not enough. That it would not be enough.

So she makes a choice.

It was time to get in touch with her father.

O~O~O~

Lilly was an Evans only through adoption. She loved her family, but she also loved her biological father, who had placed her with the Evans for her protection.

Just because she did not carry his last name anymore, did not mean he had abandoned her. (He was Italian and they cherished their family.)

Whenever she needed him the most, he always seemed to just _be there_. He'd taught her to defend herself, had taught her how to use a gun, had taught her to trust her instincts, had taught her to have back up plans for her back up plans.

Her father had taught her to plan for the worst case and then manipulate the situation to her benefit.

She had almost ended up in Slytherin all those years ago. The only thing that had prevented that was the knowledge the Hat had that she was a 'Muggleborn' and would be tormented endlessly if she was placed in that House with the situation as it was. (She walked away from the sorting with the knowledge that she was Salazar's ideal student.)

Either way, Lilly was a planner, a schemer that trusted her instincts.

And her instincts screamed at her not to trust Dumbledore.

O~O~O~

"Papa" Lilly greeted the man warmly, her smile wide and welcoming.

"Little Flower" he greeted her in return, his voice warm and loving in turn. She could feel the warm energy her father had always carried in the air around them, curling over her body protectively and she relaxed into it as she always had. He leaned forward and Lily did the same exchanging the traditional Italian 'air kisses' over cheeks as her father had taught her.

"I have news Papa, and a question to ask."

"Oh?"

Lilly smiled as she watched her father straighten up, and felt the curiosity in the energy curling around her. "Yes. First: I want to congratulate you." Her father's eyebrow rose up in question and Lilly almost laughed. James had always hated that she could do that while he couldn't manage to lift one eyebrow. "You're going to be a Grandfather."

Lilly was perfectly aware of her father's strange not-magic stilling in the air around them, the way her father had also stilled in place. She was also aware of the moment it registered in his head what she had said. The not-magic swelled sharply, possessive protectiveness flooding the air around them and her father's eyes darted straight to her still flat stomach.

Lilly smiled widely as he reached forward to press his hand against her stomach. "A Grandfather?" he questioned softly.

"Yes Papa. I will be having a son."

The smile that pulled at her father's lips was soft and warm and happy "A boy."

Lilly hummed, placing her hand over her father's to bring his attention back to her. "And now I have a question." His eyes darted up to meet her own, onyx meeting emerald, and he tilted his head. "If anything were to happen to myself and James would you consent to taking my child in? To raising him?"

She felt the not-magic still again before it swelled in protectiveness. "If anything happens to you," her father spoke and his voice was dark liquid silk, a threat and a promise "I will destroy all who had a hand in it." A pause "And I will look after the cucciolo."

Lilly lifted her father's hand up to press it against her forehead. "Good." She breathed, leaning forward into his space "I have a bad feeling." She lifted her eyes to stare at her father "I need you to come with me so we can make arrangements."

Renato Sinclair rose from his chair, pulling the form of his daughter close to his side, his Sun Flames curling protectively around her and the little life she carried. "Of course."

O~O~O~

Lilly is breathing hard, her heart is trying to escape her ribs, and she rushes up the stairs towards the nursery.

She ignores the words her husband had called to her- the last words she will ever hear from him, she knows- (Go Lilly! It's him! Take Harry and run! _**Run!**_ I'll hold him off!)- and instead she places Harrison into the crib and reaches for the communication mirror she always has in her pocket.

"Papa please!" she calls as soon as her father answered "It's happened. If Sirius doesn't contact you in two days, _find my boy_. Take care of him for me- tell him I love him. That James loved him" she ignores the sounds of fighting downstairs, the shattering glass and breaking furniture. "I love you Papa. Until the stars fall from the sky." She can hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, had heard as James' body hit the floor, and tears are in her eyes.

She places the mirror down on the desk beside the crib, propped against the wall and whirls around. She doesn't have the time to disconnect the mirror, not with that man coming up the stairs.

The door flies off the hinges and that man steps through.

"Step aside" he hisses the command.

Lilly straightens, her eyes glowing as she refused "No!"

"Step aside girl!"

"Not my son!"

"Step aside and you will be spared."

"No, not my son! _**You**_ _**cannot have him!**_ "

And as Voldemort casts the Killing Curse, Lilly Potter's eyes glow a brilliant green.

The crackle of lightning echoes in the room.

O~O~O~

Renato- Reborn to those of the Mafia- watches as his daughter faces her enemy with her head held high and her back unbending. He watches as three times she is offered the chance to step away, and three times she refuses.

He watches as, in those final moments, his daughter Activates her powerful, powerful Lightning Flames. He is the only witness to the bright crackling shield that forms between her son and the man that had come to kill him. The only witness to the shield that absorbs the killing curse and the lightning bolt that shoots away from the shield to slam into Voldemort's chest.

The only witness to the Killing Curse Voldemort managed to shoot off just before his end that took the life of his daughter.

And he witnesses Lilly Potter's Dying Will being so powerful that even after her body falls to the floor, her Lightning Flames fly to the body of her son and sink into his skin, leaving a lightning bolt scar to etch itself into his brow as the only mark of her protection and sacrifice.

Renato mourns.

O~O~O~

Two days come and go.

Renato does not hear from Sirius.

O~O~O~

Renato finds that his grandson had been placed with Petunia and her husband. Something he _knows_ is specifically against the wishes of his daughter's Will.

He's angry when he storms into the house and demands Harrison be handed over to him. He's even angrier when he sees the child, obviously already being neglected in his dirty diaper, with his tear stained face, and gurgling stomach.

Reborn cradles the child close and tends to his needs using the supplies for the other child in the house, his Flames curling possessively and protectively over the child.

Before he leaves, he puts the fear of God in Petunia and Vernon Dursley and the only thing that saves them from death is the fact Renato is cradling the young form of his grandson.

When he storms from the house, he hums softly at the crying child murmuring "I have you cucciolo. It is alright. Shhhhh…."

O~O~O~

And so it is that all the carefully laid plans for Harry Potter are shattered, though no one will be aware of that fact for years to come.

O~O~O~

Harry loves his Grandpa.

He loves him so much. He loves the games they play (games that help with Harry's hand-eye coordination, his memory, and lay the foundation needed so that Renato can teach the boy to protect himself though Harry is not quite aware of that) and the lessons. He loves that his Grandpa is always there when he needs him.

He loves that Renato sits down to tell him stories about his parents.

He loves that he knows he is loved.

O~O~O~

Renato misses his boy, his cub, when Harry turns eleven and goes to Hogwarts. He misses having the little one under his feet asking 10,000 questions, babbling in a mix of four different languages, and begging to be taught to use 'that weapon' or 'this gun'.

He misses the hugs before Harry goes to bed, the softly spoken "I love you Grandpa. Until the stars fall from the sky."

He'd adjusted to having the boy with him, and he doesn't like not having Harry in reach just in case.

He does grin to himself when gets a letter (delivered by that beautiful snowy owl Harry had fallen in love with who had fallen in love with Harry in turn) and it's full of excited babble mixed with facts and the careful code that lets Reborn know that Harry is well.

His boy is a Ravenclaw.

Lilly would have been proud.

O~O~O~

It is somewhere around 3 in the morning, shortly before Harry would come home when Hedwig arrives. Reborn is awake, and worried as he lets the owl inside and pulls the letter from her leg.

It is written in code.

When translated, all it says is 'I need you.'

Renato is out of the safe house and on his way to Harry in the next hour. (And that is only because Renato prepares for war before he leaves.)

O~O~O~

It is child's play to sneak into Hogwarts no matter that it is a magical castle and Renato shouldn't be able to find it. His Flames and his willpower as well as Harry's letters ensure that he gets inside.

He slinks through the hallways and corridors like a shadow, until he stands in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw Dorm. He answers the riddle posed to him with no issues and slips inside.

He finds his grandson curled up on the couch in the back of the common room, facing all the entrance points, and shivering subtly.

"Harrison." Renato breathes once he is beside his boy and Harry doesn't lift his head, instead he reaches forward and Renato doesn't hesitate to gather his boy close into his lap. "What happened?"

"I killed a man."

Renato goes deceptively still.

"He was trying to kill me, and I didn't want to die. He burned into ashes under my hands." And Harrison leans back and lifts his hands up to show his Renato. "I don't know what happened, but…"

And Renato's breath catches, because _those are Sky Flames_ in his grandson's hands. Powerful _pure_ Sky Flames.

"Oh _cucciolo_ …" he breathes, his eyes focused sharply on the bright orange hovering in front of his eyes. (And he knows he will have to step up the training, because when- not if, _when_ \- Harry is discovered by the Mafia he will be excessively recruited for both his status as a Sky and his relation to The World's Greatest Hitman. Renato will see to it that his boy is so powerful no one- not even the Vongola themselves- will be able to force Harry to work for them.)

Renato shoves the matter of the Sky Flames to the side for later, choosing instead to comfort his grandson through the aftermath of his first kill. (And to plot out ways to murder whoever was responsible for this.)

Explaining Flames and the Mafia could come after.


	13. One Sky

**This one is called** _One Sky_. **Au. Really Au. To get the sort of idea I'm seeing look up 'Dying Light Zombie Parkour POV' on YouTube.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna was breathless, his eyes were narrowed and everything would come down to these next moments.

Tsuna's strides were long and ground eating as he loped over the roofs of his once bright town. He tried not to think about what his town had once been. It just made him angry when he did. (It was better to think on survival anyway.)

He could hear the rushing footsteps behind him and knew he was still being chased. He leapt from one roof to another, listening as the footsteps behind him followed his mad dash.

He had been out looking for supplies.

He'd found some too- a small supply of canned foods, a small stash of first aid supplies, a stash of ammunition, and a few bottles of chemicals that would allow Hayato to make explosives. Everything had been placed in the small pack he carried on his back before he'd been discovered thankfully, but now he was flying over the rooftops taking potshots at the small horde behind him.

O~O~O~

The Zombie Apocalypse had been a surprise for everyone.

Tsuna remembered the start of it vividly. The Varia had been in Namimori, and Tsuna and his Guardians had been with them. Years after the Ring Battles, and mostly through Tsuna's stubborn efforts the Tenth Generation and the Varia actually got along rather well. They relished in spars and tactic practice, at a point where they knew where they stood with one another, and getting along much better than before.

They'd been at a park, commandeering some of the open space to spar when everything went to shit.

Tsuna remembered his Intuition twisting so sharply that he'd been forced to a stop in the middle of a spar with Xanxus, his hands flying up to his head. Xanxus had stopped immediately, going on alert even as he snapped "Brat?"

Tsuna had blindly lifted his head to pin Xanxus with gleaming orange eyes seconds before the screaming started.

Nothing brought people together like the end of the world.

Nothing upped a person's learning curve like life threatening danger either.

It had taken a little while, but Tsuna, his Guardians and the Varia had all learned to work together to survive. It would have been bad enough with just regular ambling zombies to deal with, but whatever or whoever had caused the outbreak had been experimenting with Flames.

Unfortunately, that meant the Zombies were unbelievably agile, very strong, and quick on their feet. They were able to follow after Tsuna when he climbed the pipes to get to the roofs, and they were able to jump between rooftops just as he was. To escape, Tsuna would have to kill them all. He couldn't outrun them- they never became tired- and he couldn't outmaneuver them without more to work with then the mostly flat rooftops he was leaping between.

Thankfully Tsuna had learned to form knifes and daggers out of his Flames and could throw those. His aim was deadly- Belphegor was a taskmaster from hell, especially with Reborn and Xanxus backing him- and this way he didn't draw more zombies to him with the noise gunfire would make.

So long as he was careful he would be able to kill this small horde following him without drawing more to him. Then he'd be able to go back to the rest of his group before they became worried and mobilized after him.

O~O~O~

Tsuna was breathing a little heavier than normal as he scaled the long pipes and gutters that lead high above the ground. It wasn't safe to sleep anywhere near the ground anymore with the zombies, so Tsuna and the others had claimed a building with a large roof where they had destroyed the inside of 'their' building so entirely no zombies or desperate survivors could get inside.

The only accessible way to the rooftop the group had claimed was using the pipes and ledges that lead to an adjacent building. From there it was a game of tightrope to the proper building across a very thin metal pipe (Xanxus and Tsuna had melted and melded the ends into place while Levi and Lambo had reinforced the pipe so it would hold into place. Mammon, Chrome and Mukuro had been entirely too happy to make the route up seem like a death sentence to those not invited to follow. It wouldn't work on zombies, but any survivors would be hard pressed to ignore the Mist Illusions layering their hideaway) and finding all the carefully hidden handholds Tsuna and Xanxus had made via Flames in the side of their building to climb the rest of the way up. Levi and Lambo had been happy to go in behind them and infuse the handholds with Lightning Flames so they would harden up and hold the others' weight.

He pulled himself up onto their rooftop and instantly he was surrounded by his family.

"You're late brat" Xanxus' voice was deep and stern as he spoke.

"I know" Tsuna agreed "I ran into some…trouble on route. It was dealt with."

Reborn, Lussuria, and Ryohei were instantly converging on him, looking for injuries. Tsuna didn't fight them, knowing this soothed their Instincts even as he reassured them he was fine. They'd want to check anyway.

As he waited their Suns' checkup out, Tsuna continued speaking "I did find some supplies while I was out though" he carefully maneuvered around the Suns' reaching hands to pull his little pack off his back. "Hayato. Come here."

Tsuna's Storm obeyed instantly, coming up beside his Sky. "I found you some chemicals." He reached into the pack, pulling the chemicals out and handing them over to his ecstatic Storm. "I also found some food" he passed the canned foods to Xanxus and reached back inside the pack "and some first aid supplies." The supplies disappeared from his hands as soon as he pulled them free, the three Suns easily splitting the supplies between them even as they continued to check him over.

After another few moments, the three Suns settled down, finding no injuries, and Tsuna was allowed to settle down on the roof.

The group of Flame users all settled close to each other, easily falling into routine. The Suns were taking stock of their supplies, Squalo, Yamamoto, and Xanxus were dealing with weapons maintenance, Bel, Hibari, and Mukuro were all contributing to the outer defenses that had been breached at some point in the day, Gokudera was busy using his new chemicals to build explosives, Lambo and Chrome were making meals for the group, and Levi and Mammon were out scouting for information and supplies as Tsuna had been.

Tsuna leaned back against the ledge of the roof, closing his eyes and absorbing the sounds of his family. He'd learned a lot from this mess, and the bonds between them had never been stronger. Tsuna had been surprised to find out that Skies could actually Harmonize with other Skies, pulling together and synching up so well they might as well have been One Sky. It formed soul deep connections between the Skies in question to each other and through each other to the other Sky's Elements.

Tsuna snorted softly to himself. It figured it would take an Apocalypse for Xanxus and himself to Harmonize. They had though, and Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to regret it, not for a moment.

They were family now, One Sky, and Tsuna refused to have any one of them fall in this disaster. They _would_ get out of this alive and together. They _would_ find a way to end it all.

Tsuna would make _sure_ of it.

(He was unaware of the way his eyes flashed sunset orange, and the way Xanxus watched him from his place on the roof, the assassin's eyes gleaming with his own resolve. Unaware of the way the Elements around him respond to his resolve and ambition.)


	14. Fighter

**TheSocialBookWorm has offered to adopt a few more of my one shots. The newest one to be available to you all was adopted from a standalone one shot I wrote (so it's NOT in the Flicker collection) called** _ **Roadrunner**_ **. Lucy's Dreamland has adopted another standalone titled** _ **Dead Beat**_ **. I'm looking forward to their expansions on the ideas and thought I'd let you all know about it!**

 **This one will be referred to as** _Fighter_.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna came up swinging and snarling and _angry_.

It was to be expected. He had been taken down shortly after watching _Xanxus_ go down- one of his Pride.

He had been with the Varia Boss enjoying one of those rare days where they were content in each other's company, no Guardians to manage, no paperwork, and no huge battle pulling them together. It had just been a rare moment where they were simply _family_.

It had taken _years_ of work to get to that point, years of awkward struggles, and fights, but they were here. They had reached that point. They were one Pride, one family.

And somebody had attacked them.

Tsuna's eyes flash around the room narrowed and raging. He's chained to the wall, his feet barely touching the floor, and _something_ is keeping him from his Flames. They're caged and suppressed. Tsuna can still _feel_ them, but he can't reach for them. He can't _do_ anything with them. His mind categorizes the room instinctively (he makes a note to thank Reborn and the Varia for teaching him the skill later) but in his position he has nothing to work with.

He's angry when he notices Xanxus across the room, chained as he is- though more thoroughly. While Tsuna has his wrists pinned above his head, along with his hands being forced flat against the wall and his arms being pinned on either side of his elbows that's all they've done to him. Xanxus is pinned as he is but also has his chest, waist, and either side of his knees pinned.

Obviously they considered Xanxus to be the bigger threat.

That was alright.

Tsuna would be sure to _correct_ their opinions.

They must have surveillance or someone watching them, because the cell door opens and a man in a suit comes inside. He's smirking and so proud of himself. Tsuna wants to punch him.

(It was a rare feeling. He was generally the calm one, but they had taken one of his Pride, suppressed and caged his Flames, and Tsuna would _always_ fight when his family, his Pride, was on the line.)

He settles for sneering and pulling against his restraints.

"Vongola Decimo!" the man greets him like a favored nephew "I am so glad we could have this meeting!" he continues and his eyes flicker over to Xanxus "And you brought the leader of the Varia with you. I've never been so flattered" he rests a hand over dramatically to his heart.

After a moment the playful proud smirk fades from his face and he stalks closer leaning in to Tsuna's face, his voice no longer playful and overly dramatic "Decimo" he sighs like he's tired and the sneer on Tsuna's face had faded to blank nonemotion "You've been causing waves, causing changes. It's…. _interfering_ , you see. So I thought a meeting was in order. It's time to _stop_."

Tsuna doesn't blink, staring into this man's eyes, every line in his body carved from stone, but his eyes shining with resolve and steady on the boss' own. "I will not."

Tsuna's voice is soft but made of steel. A command. A promise. A _**vow**_.

The boss leans back an eyebrow rising. He refused to show the chill that had crawled up his spine as the man spoke. Instead he sighs and nods as if that is what had been expected. "I thought you might say that. I must apologize in advance then. For you see, your stay will not be so pleasant in that case."

Tsuna expected the punch that lands against his temple, causing his head to spin and throb with the remains of whatever drug he had been hit with to take him down. The same drug that was most likely suppressing his Flames.

Not a hint of the pain and nausea shows on his face and he lifts his head proudly to stare at the boss that had taken them. The boss sneers as he spins around to stalk out of the room.

He turns his eyes to Xanxus, having felt the exact moment the man had woken and taken in the situation. Having felt the way his Flames spiked in anger when Tsuna was struck. He recognized the small shifts in Xanxus' Flames that reflected his feelings.

Sure enough blood red eyes cracked open to stare at him from across the cell as soon as the cell door shut. "Brat" was growled at him and Tsuna nodded

"I know"

O~O~O~

The good news was that whoever had them wasn't planning on killing them. They were wanted alive.

The bad news was that they were up to interrogations to get any information they could out of the two of them.

Mainly Tsuna.

He knows that's because they look at him and see weakness while looking at Xanxus they see 'Assassin Squad Boss' and therefore someone who would never crack under pressure. (Plus Tsuna was sure they were a little terrified to take the restraints even momentarily off Xanxus to move him for interrogations.) Meaning they go to Tsuna first.

The first time Tsuna was brought in bleeding and limp between two grunts before he was chained back up Xanxus damn near tried ripping his arms out of the restraints. He refrained only because he knew if their captors realized what it did to him to see Tsuna hurt- one of _his Pride_ one of his _**cubs**_ \- it would only get worse for the both of them.

The door closed and Tsuna's head lifted.

When he spoke it was a jumbled mix of languages, some words meshing and melding together, different rules in regards to verbs twisting and meshing and changing altogether.

To anyone listening it would sound delirious and mixed up and wrong.

To Xanxus it makes perfect sense as the language the Varia was using this month (he made a point to teach Tsuna and his Guardians just in case every month when the languages used and the rules regarding it changed).

" _They have cameras on the cell, but they have no audio- just visual. We're being held underground in a mass of Flame suppressant rocks not to mention the drug they keep dosing us with."_ (Whenever the drug was close to wearing off someone came in and shot them with darts full of it- it wasn't like they could _dodge_ while chained as they were.) _"The rocks are messing with their tech which is why they only have visual cameras and no audio."_

Mixed with the 'language' Tsuna was using to talk to Xanxus without worry of lip-readers was actual multilingual babble with no purpose just in case.

Xanxus is proud of his teachings sticking in Tsuna's head.

They both know the entire Vongola and Varia- not to mention their allies- will be moving to find them. They know it's only a matter of time until they are found. That does not mean they won't try to get out themselves. That they won't gather information while they are here.

O~O~O~

Tsuna hangs limply from the chain holding him off the ground. Whips _sucked_. Whips coated in salt sucked even more. He hadn't cried out though. He'd bitten his tongue instead, clenched his teeth and refused to give them anything they wanted to know.

Except attitude.

That had earned him a couple of lashes with the whip on its own.

Tsuna didn't regret it.

Scum.

When he was placed back into his cell he only allowed a hiss to betray the pain of his injured back touching the walls. (A voice in his head that sounded remarkably like the Varia Sun was babbling about bacteria and infection that could result from his wounds touching the walls)

He could feel the way Xanxus' Flames raged under his control at the sight of him. They may not be able to _use_ their Flames, but that didn't mean they didn't react and twist in their cores. He didn't lift his head at first, breathing as deeply and evenly as he could manage a few seconds before he made any move to glance up at Xanxus. He looked away quickly after, appearing to any observer to be jerkily scanning his surroundings for 'threats' as he 'babbled crazy.'

" _They're getting ready to move us."_ Tsuna blessed the 'Varia Speak' that Xanxus had taught him regularly over the course of their capture. He'd never grumble about the learning process again no matter how complicated and time consuming it was. He was also rather amused by what his torturers would talk about when they thought he was delirious with pain or unconscious. _"I think our Pride is getting too close to us now."_ It wouldn't surprise him. They'd be _**furious**_ the two Skies were taken. ( _ **Nothing**_ enraged an Element more than then their Sky being threatened and the two Skies had been missing for at least a few days.)

And with Reborn leading them (because Tsuna _knew_ his tutor and the man would be _beyond furious_ that someone had **dared** to take one of his boys—there would be no way Reborn _wasn't_ leading the charge to teach the rats their 'place') Tsuna knew they _would_ be found and this family would be wiped out for its daring stupidity.

(And when the Pride found out Tsuna had been actively hurt the destruction would become _personal_. The Mafia would soon see what his Mist and Cloud could do when they were on the same page not to mention and of the others. Tsuna couldn't _wait_.)

Xanxus snarled in a way that appeared annoyed at Tsuna's babbles but Tsuna knew it was an acknowledgement of what he had told the man. A second quick glance to Xanxus' eyes told Tsuna all he needed to know.

The moment anyone tried to move them they were getting _out_.

O~O~O~

When the time comes, Tsuna is pulled down first.

He remains utterly limp, continuing the falsehood that he was unconscious from his wounds. Nothing gave his conscious state away as he was dragged across the ground by his wrist cuffs- not even the searing pain that shoots up his back as his wounds are dragged over the ground. He keeps himself utterly limp and unresponsive.

Tsuna _knows_ that any chance they have of getting free lays with him. Their capturers were too careful with Xanxus- terrified of the Varia Boss getting free- and rightfully so. The fact they had continued to hurt Tsuna in an attempt to get information had only made the Varia Boss' rage that much worse.

Tsuna is aware, however, that their capturers view him as 'not a threat'. This is especially true because of his wounded state, and the fact that he had spent the last few days playing up the delirium and his unconscious state. As far as they know Tsuna is in no state to do _anything_.

So even though he was still being drugged with whatever concoction they had come up with to repress his Flames, the fools had gotten a bit careless with him.

Tsuna is about to take _complete advantage_ of their raging stupidity.

O~O~O~

Xanxus is _**raging**_.

The last few days he had been forced to watch as Tsuna was dragged out of their cell and _tortured_ for information he refused to give. He was forced to watch as one of _**his cubs**_ weakened and worsened.

He knew the cub wasn't quite as bad as he was making it _look_ , but he was approaching that state and it set off every damn protective instinct Xanxus _**had**_ as an older, trusted, Sky who had claimed the younger as one of _his_. He was even angrier that their escape depended on Tsuna's actions in the next few minutes while in the state he was.

Oh, Xanxus had no doubts Tsuna would pull it off. He was absolutely sure the brat would manage to get out of his captures hands and come back for Xanxus- the brat had a habit of doing impossible things on behalf of his family- but the fact that Tsuna _had_ to, at all, while he was so injured from torture _**enraged**_ Xanxus.

Watching his cub be handled like a sack of trash and dragged across the ground _on his injured back_ only made it worse and made sure Xanxus committed that particular guard's face to memory for 'exceedingly painful death'. _Knowing_ Tsuna was awake and keeping his face and body free of any sign of the pain Xanxus _knew_ he was in…

Xanxus was going to _**burn this Famiglia to the ground.**_

O~O~O~

Tsuna waited until they cleared the cell and got a little ways down the hall, before he acted.

Usually, Tsuna couldn't use the chains the guard was dragging him by at all while he was pinned to the wall by a separate set of locking cuffs that didn't allow him the slack or space to do anything with the length of chain. The chains between his cuffs were only on his cuffs at all so he could be hoisted up for the whipping sessions- but now that he was free of the wall cuffs he had the space and slack to _do something_ with them.

He twisted sharply from his place on the ground, twisting to his feet and yanking the chain free of his guard. Even as the guard twisted to face him, Tsuna was moving quickly, spreading the chain between his cuffs out and fisting his hands around the ends as he lunged. His momentum carried him forward as he twisted sharply to keep himself behind the turning guard, a quick flick in his wrists getting the chain around the guard's throat before he could begin to scream.

Tsuna pulled the chain tight, his eyes narrowed and sharp despite his exhaustion and pain. It only took Tsuna a second to realize he wasn't going to be able to put enough strength into the hold to knock the guard out quickly enough.

He didn't even have to think.

Tsuna hated killing but that did not mean he never killed anyone.

It only took him half a second to change the grip on the chain and kick out with his foot at the guard's legs forcing him to fall so that Tsuna could use gravity to snap the man's neck.

To get himself and his family out of this mess, to get the two of them back home, Tsuna would not hold back. Not when he was so close to collapse and Xanxus was depending on him to come back and free him. Tsuna had to be fast and thorough. He couldn't allow himself to slow or get held up.

If he didn't have the strength to quickly knock the guard out…well.

Tsuna dragged the body into the shadows as quickly as he could before he staggered back towards Xanxus. Usually there would be guards outside their cell, but with the frantic need to clear out all hands had been called to help that happen. (Apart from the guard that Tsuna had just killed.)

Tsuna was thankful as he took the keys and ID card off the guard's body and approached their cell. He was quick to swipe the card and get back inside wavering in place as his exhaustion tried to down him. He staggered up to Xanxus and quickly began unlocking the multiple restricting cuffs on the older Sky. (The guard had only had them because he was expected to pull Xanxus down after dealing with Tsuna)

"Xanxus…" he breathed the name as soon as the man was freed in warning "I can't…"

Xanxus' eyes were almost black with his rage as he stared at Tsuna. "Can you stay awake?" he asked the question sharply.

Tsuna stared at him, wavering on his feet and dripping blood sluggishly from his wounds, before he answered "Not long."

Xanxus frowned, nodding once before he reached out and snagged the little Sky, helping to position Tsuna so that the cub was on his back "Hold on" he commanded and Tsuna obeyed, legs and arms wrapping around Xanxus as tightly as he could manage in his state.

Xanxus was quick as he rushed from the cell. Tsuna wouldn't be able to keep up with him in his state, nor would the little Sky be able to truly fight, and Xanxus would need his hands free to deal with anyone they came across. Xanxus _**would not**_ leave his cub behind while he went through the base, so that meant the little brat was getting a god damned piggyback ride.

He was aware they wouldn't have long before someone came to check why Tsuna hadn't arrived for transport and discovered their empty cell.

Xanxus' eyes narrowed sharply.

These scum were about to learn exactly what it meant to have a pissed off assassin loose in their halls.

And worse (for them) they were about to get an up close look at _Varia Quality_ when it was angry and out for vengeance.


	15. Knowing

**Calling this one** _Knowing_. **It's another HP crossover and yet another take on Harry-Is-Skull. (Help me why do I love this so much) TheSocialBookworm has the first chapter up for another of the fics she adopted titled** _ **Dead Beat**_ **\- another standalone one shot so it's not in this collection.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

All the Arcobaleno had secrets. That was a given.

One did not become the _Strongest Seven_ without doing and saying things, without skeletons and secrets.

In the Public eye the Arcobaleno are a chaotic group that clashed with each other, that had no ties to one another except that they were all child sized and powerful. Some would even go as far as to question that with the way certain members were treated or how they treated each other.

That was for the Public.

When the Seven Strongest Flame Users in the entire world were brought together…of course they would get curious about each other. And when a group has big names like Reborn and Viper amongst their numbers, it becomes a given that secrets would not remain 'secret' for long.

In private, the Arcobaleno are a close-knit group. They are a group of people who had all been dealt shitty hands, who had been Cursed together, and who had learned the secrets the others hid away.

With circumstances like that binding them together, there was no way the Arcobaleno wouldn't be close. They had bonded over shared experiences and mutual anger and suffering.

That wasn't to say it had been an easy process.

The Arcobaleno had clashed and sniped, had screamed and fought, had threatened and attacked each other in the beginning, as they each began to pry into the backgrounds of each other over the course of jobs they did together. There had been blood spilled and knock-down-drag-out fights.

But over the course of the shared jobs, and the information gathered on one another, respect bloomed.

And so the Public Face of the Arcobaleno was born.

They helped one another to hide what they wanted hidden, acted only on the 'public' knowledge when interacting in front of the public- knowing that the others knew everything, but respected each other enough not to use that knowledge or flaunt it.

O~O~O~

Skull grinned to himself loose are relaxed in his place sprawled over the couch.

He had never imagined finding a group like this when he was younger. He had never imagined a group he would be comfortable with after The War. But here he was.

With people he trusted, people he was happy to relax around, people who knew who he was, knew his story and still treated him as 'just Harry' or rather 'Skull'. In the public eye he was the weakest of the Arcobaleno, bullied and shoved around, a joke when compared to the others.

In reality, Skull De Mort was Harry Potter: The-Man-Who-Conquered. He was a War Veteran, a man with scars upon scars, the third most powerful Arcobaleno after Reborn and Fon when not including his magic in the equation. A respected member of the group, trusted and treated well. (No Cloud- Inverted or Classic- would have stood for being shoved around and beat on as the Public seemed to think.)

He relished in it. Being powerful and accepted, being welcomed and sought for advice and guidance where appropriate, but never _expected_ to lead if he did not wish it. (Which had the odd side effect of making it so Skull didn't mind having a position of leadership with regards to the Arcobaleno. Especially since the Arcobaleno pulled their own weight and didn't expect him to do everything.)

"Skull?"

Skull lifted his head from the arm of the couch, turning to pin his violet eyes to Reborn's black ones and humming questioningly.

"There's a Patronus headed this way."

Skull blinked rolling off the couch and following Reborn outside the manor to watch the glowing white animal approaching him. His eyes narrowed as he saw the animal the Patronus took the form of: a red fox slunk up to his side and opened its mouth.

George's voice was tense with stress. "Harry- sorry to bother you. I know you left to get your bearings, but certain people are getting…persistent and are starting to cause problems. I- we- tried to handle everything but…"

Skull frowned sharply, a flick of his hand (Dying Will Flames were surprisingly similar to magic and all the work to control them had led to Skull's wandless magic being ridiculously powerful) casting his Patronus. His lips twitched towards a smile at the sight of a rearing Prongs.

"George- define problems. And which people? Do I need to extract? Has it reached the point of Cleansing?"

Skull sent Prongs out and frowned sharply after him. He would take no chances with his people. He had very few friends left after the war and he would not lose them to whoever thought it was a good idea to cause trouble. He'd move into the Wizarding World immediately and wait for George's return message there so he could react immediately.

If it was needed Skull would go in after his people and extract Luna, George, Neville and Blaise himself. He'd lost the others over the course of The War- he would not lose what was left afterwards.

Reborn stepped next to him and Skull could sense the other Arcobaleno stepping out of the manor to fan out behind him. "Cleanse?"

Skull hummed, turning to face his fellow Elements "If the situation cannot be controlled, cannot be stopped…if My Own are placed in danger over fanatics wanting their General back, then I will simply remove the root of the problem. I will Cleanse Britain's Wizarding World from the face of the earth if I must." When he looks at the other Arcobaleno, Skull's eyes are glowing purple with his Flames and they nod.

Unspoken is that they will follow him across Britain and help him Cleanse away his enemies. They liked Skull's family. The group of people who had walked beside their Cloud though the fires of War, and when Skull had accepted them as family, the group of people that had made them feel welcomed and wanted, and extension of their family.

Skull's family was their family as well, and they would walk through Hell for family.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **So…what if the Arcobaleno figure out exactly who Skull was before? What if the way the Arcobaleno act was all a mask? What if the Arcobaleno was a family, respected each other, and worked together from the start?**

 **What if they knew exactly how scared each of them were, and helped each other with their pasts?**


	16. Wheels

**Calling this one** _Wheels._ **It's owed to Fringeperson entirely. She inspired me majorly when she shared her idea.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was an accident.

Entirely planned, and executed with thought, a meditated choice…but an accident all the same.

The Ninth and Iemitsu had wanted to seal Tsuna's Flames away. That was fact- that was purposeful…but neither man had meant to do honest lasting harm to the child.

They should have researched more, checked in on the child at least over the first few months. Harmony was a very important, vital thing. For Skies especially. They _needed_ it to survive. Like air, Harmony in a Sky was vital otherwise the Flames that made up their Sky Flame would fight each other so violently they would and had torn young Skies apart.

For young Tsuna, who was so, _so_ powerful even at that age, who would become an Encompassing Sky when the time came, having his Flames sealed off from his very being- a part of his innermost self- was crippling.

Literally crippling.

It didn't happen immediately.

It was a slow process. A _painful_ process. Slow and agonizing as his legs slowly- so very slowly- lost feeling.

Tsuna was five years old and a month after his father and the Ninth sealed off his Flames that the slow death of the feeling in his legs became an utter lack of feeling.

He tumbled down the last three stairs in the middle of his school, landing in a tangle of limbs at the foot of the stairs.

O~O~O~

Kyoya Hibari wasn't sure what had happened.

He'd been watching the little animal for a long while. Something in the little animal had _called_ to him. It was powerful and enticing, and it didn't feel like a cage.

It felt like the wind that could help him fly, the rain that fell after a drought. It was not something that restrained him, but beckoned him to spread his wings and _fly_. He had been circling the source of it- this little animal- for months trying to figure out if he should heed its Call or not.

But something had happened last month.

Something had _caged_ that feeling. Something had _interfered._ Something had muffled the Call and Kyoya _was not happy._

It was effecting the little animal as well. As the month progressed, he watched as Tsuna seemed to trip more often, catch his feet on things he normally wouldn't have, things Kyoya _knew_ wouldn't trip the small animal up _before_ were becoming bigger and bigger problems.

So when Tsuna tripped down the stairs, when he misjudged a step and it sent him sprawling, Kyoya was there. Kyoya _knew_ it wasn't just a normal accident but the pinnacle of a larger, more serious, problem. He was witness to the utter panic as Tsuna realized he _**couldn't feel his legs**_. He was the one that helped the little animal to his feet and held him steady as he staggered around and insisted he couldn't feel a thing below his waist, that his feet 'weren't there'.

Someone had _caused this_.

Someone had _caged_ the little animal. Taken away his ability to walk by slow increments, had suppressed whatever it was that Tsuna had radiated before- that feeling of freedom given form, of the wind.

It _**enraged**_ the young Cloud.

He _would not stand for it._

O~O~O~

Nana was still and silent.

She…didn't know what to do anymore.

When she had gotten the call from Tsuna's school about an 'accident' her heart had stilled in her chest. When she was told her son- her _only son_ \- her pride and joy, was being brought to the hospital…she hadn't known what to do.

Except frantically head to the hospital and hope he wasn't dying.

Hours upon hours and hundreds of tests later Tsuna wasn't dead- thank the gods- but _something_ had happened. Something that ended with her son in a wheelchair with no feeling at all in his legs. He could still _move_ but he couldn't feel anything. And walking on legs he couldn't feel was dangerous for the child so he had been placed in a wheelchair. The doctors had no idea what had caused it, only that while there was nothing physically wrong with her boy Tsuna still couldn't feel his legs.

She had smiled at her son, offered him comfort and love under the gleaming grey eyes of the Hibari child that had brought her son to the nurse after he fell.

She had helped Tsuna settle into a room downstairs- it was a guest room before- placing the shiny leather wheelchair beside the bed and promising she would have all his things moved to this room later since he could no longer navigate the stairs safely.

She had held herself together through sheer will as she helped her son through this earthshaking change.

Once he was settled though…Nana fell apart. She sobbed. She cried great heaving sobs kept as silent as she could manage, and then she pulled herself together, one piece at a time.

She scrambled to call her husband.

Iemitsu had turned her worry away, insisting he couldn't visit them so soon after he had come a month before. The month she had watched her son change in stages until he legs were no longer feeling.

Nana's rose-tinted glasses shattered.

She firmed up her spine even as she wanted to sob some more. Her husband may have bushed her off, insisting Tsuna's hospital visit was a simple 'accident' that Tsuna was simply being a boy and would heal…but her son needed her.

Her Tsuna needed her to be strong, needed her to be his island in this storm life had thrown his way and by _god_ she would.

She _would_ take care of her boy if Iemitsu would not.

She'd do it with her _dying will._

In the dark gloom of her room, Nana's eyes gleamed deep indigo.

O~O~O~

Tsuna stared at his legs in his chair.

He hated this.

His missed being able to run, to get up and walk anywhere he wanted. His Mama was a shining light in the dark for him, she was so kind, and helped him whenever he needed it…but…it wasn't the same.

He loved her, he was so very thankful but he was sad and upset and _angry_. He didn't know what the old man and the one Mama said was 'Papa' had done but Tsuna _knew_ as sure as he knew the sky was blue, that _this_ -whatever this was- had started after they took away the pretty orange fire.

It was _their fault_.

It was their fault that he couldn't feel anything below his belly, that he had to go to the doctors all the time as they tried to figure out what had happened. It was their fault that he had to go to physical therapy and be taught to walk around on legs he couldn't feel touch the ground or move around.

If he wasn't _looking_ at his feet, he wasn't sure that they had gone anywhere.

O~O~O~

Kyoya was adamant.

The little animal _would_ walk.

Even if he couldn't feel his legs, even if he hated it, even if it felt weird and uncomfortable…Kyoya _would not_ allow someone who had felt so much like freedom to be caged by something as simple as a _lack_ of feeling.

He had listened at the hospital: the little animal was fine physically- his legs _worked_ \- he just had absolutely no feeling in them.

So Kyoya would make him walk.

It wasn't like Kyoya didn't understand a 'lack' of feeling anyway.

O~O~O~

Years pass in this way.

Tsuna goes around in his wheelchair. He can walk- he knows that he can. Physical therapy and Kyoya had ensured it- had ensured that if push came to shove Tsuna _was_ capable of getting to his feet and walking around.

Tsuna just hated doing it. Walking on legs he couldn't feel was not only odd, but dangerous. He couldn't feel when he hurt himself. Anything from a bruise to a sprain to a broken bone…Tsuna didn't feel it.

He had to _see_ the injury to take care of it.

It comes to a point that unless Tsuna is at Kyoya's house, his own home, or in the Physical Therapy office he stays in his wheelchair.

It's safer that way.

O~O~O~

The day Tsuna learns about Kyoya's problem something shifts inside.

He had wondered what made Kyoya so _sure_ a lack of feeling was unimportant…but he hadn't thought it would be something like this.

The doctors didn't know what was wrong with the boy either. All they knew was that the Hibari boy experienced things differently. It wasn't the lack of feeling that Tsuna suffered from, or even the feeling of when a limb went to sleep.

Kyoya just experienced feelings…dimly. Pain was near to none existent. Even the more serious wounds or injuries he suffered from were a mild discomfort rather than debilitating as they would be on another person.

(Later- much later when Tsuna watched Hibari be attacked by Mukuro, his body torn into and broken he would be thankful that Kyoya didn't feel it like he should.

And when this same problem allowed Kyoya to power through poison in the Ring Battles to save them all, Tsuna would be eternally thankful.)

But the day that Tsuna learns that Kyoya shared this lack of feeling in some way with him, Tsuna decides the boy is _his_.

Both boys are unaware of it, but it is this day that even caged and Sealed as they were Tsunayoshi's Sky Flames reached for his chosen Cloud.

Kyoya's Cloud Flames- which had been circling and assessing the bright little Sky Flames before they were sealed, had been set to choose the Sky that was wide and powerful enough to allow him to roam while setting roots- felt that struggling Sky Flame reach for him.

They reached back, because at his core Kyoya couldn't accept someone who was weak, who wouldn't fight to be free. And Tsuna was not- he was a caged Encompassing Sky, struggling and fighting even as he was locked away, and the Cloud in Kyoya could appreciate a powerful Sky that lashed so violently against the binds around it. That Tsuna's Flames- so young and inexperienced- managed to beat back the older Sky Flames Sealing his own away enough to reach for Kyoya's Cloud Flames at all only sealed the deal.

This was _his_ Sky.

Not that Kyoya or Tsuna realized what had happened for years more. It had been instinctive- a subconscious understanding on both their parts about each other that bound them together as an Element Set.

(Kyoya would smirk to himself when it was all explained later and he understood suddenly _why_ he had become so protective and settled with Tsuna. He had found the person that would be 'Home' for the rest of his life and hadn't understood.)

O~O~O~

Reborn frowned fiercely at the house of his student-to-be.

 _Why_ hadn't Iemitsu informed him about the wheelchair?

If he hadn't seen the boy- Tsunayoshi- stand up when inside his home and walk around he would have called the Ninth immediately and told him they would need a different heir. That the boy walked around when with the Hibari boy and at physical therapy were good signs. It meant that Reborn could probably fix whatever the problem was- that they could work through the issues.

And that wasn't even _thinking_ about the thick, powerful Mist Flames coming from Iemitsu's _Civilian Wife_.

He'd always known Iemitsu was a fool, but not like this.

He'd be going in blind. It was obvious that the information Iemitsu had provided was _wrong_ to the extreme, complete garbage.

His frown deepened as he watched the boy navigating his home.

He'd need to gather his own information before he placed the flyer into the woman's mailbox. He'd also have to be careful about that- she was a powerful Mist. If she sensed a threat to one of her own- her son- nothing would stop her from hindering his every move. If he didn't pitch the idea right in the first place, she'd never even look his way and Reborn was good, but he didn't want to try the route of teaching that had him taking the boy and teaching him elsewhere.

He'd need the Mother to be behind him- support his choices. He wouldn't even be able to mess with her mind about her son either—mind manipulations _**never**_ worked right on Mists, and if she happened to _remember_ anything he made her forget?

Reborn didn't want to think about that hassle- especially when he was going to be training a Sky.

A _powerful_ Sky.

Even Sealed as the boy was, Reborn could _feel_ how powerful the boy was behind the seal. Once he Activated his Flames, nothing would stop him from taking care of his own and Reborn already knew Nana Sawada was considered by Tsuna to be _his_. If Reborn moved to keep him from his mother- from one of his- the Sky would never listen to him. He'd fight Reborn every step of the way, lash out at him and just generally it would be a mess.

Especially if he was reading the situation properly. Tsuna had already found a good chunk of his Guardians. They hadn't Harmonized yet, not when Tsuna wasn't an Active Flame user, but he had still managed to pull a Cloud, a Sun, and a Rain to his side and that said something about how _powerful_ the boy was.

Reborn was furious.

O~O~O~

It had been a slow process.

After finding himself in the wheelchair children seemed to avoid him. It was…sad. Tsuna didn't _like_ being alone. Then there were those that made fun of him for having a wheelchair in the first place. Made fun of his inability to walk (so far as they were aware. Most of the populous was of the opinion that the trip down the stairs Tsuna had taken when he was younger had taken his ability to walk from him. Tsuna never said they were wrong- it was easier to allow them to believe that then to explain his legs had just stopped feeling.).

Hana had become a bracing force against them. The girl had seen him reading by himself one day and joined him. They didn't say anything at first, not until one of the bullies showed up and Tsuna lashed out verbally. When they tried to get physical with him for it, Hana had gotten between them, lashed out with her own sharper words and ensured they left the area in tears.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

It was through Hana that Tsunayoshi eventually met the boys that would become his Guardians. The first was Ryohei- as her best female friend's brother it was inevitable that Tsuna would meet him.

The first meeting had been…odd. The energetic man had insisted that he take Tsuna on a Run (with a capital R) since he couldn't run by himself. Tsuna would have taken offence to anyone else stating that so bluntly, but it hadn't been an insult from the white haired boy. It had been his way of offering to share something he loved.

And so it was that Tsuna was shoved out the door and down the road at super speeds.

(He may had shrieked)

It was the start of an amusing friendship.

The second to meet him was one Yamamoto Takeshi. The boy was the school's male idol. He was popular and charismatic.

Tsuna was sure he wouldn't have ever registered on the boy's radar…except he was friends with Hana who was friends with Kyoko and through them Tsuna had become friends with Ryohei.

In short Tsuna associated with those Yamamoto associated with. It was expected of the male idol to talk to the female idol- Kyoko- and accepted for the Baseball star to talk to other sports stars- like Ryohei.

It brought Tsuna to the boy's attention.

Tsuna took one look at the boy and…he wasn't sure what it was, but he seemed lonely to Tsuna. And Tsuna would know- being the way he was isolated him from most of his peers. If anyone could understand 'alone in a crowded room' Tsuna was probably the one to do it. Before the others- before Hana, Ryohei, and Kyoya- that's all Tsuna had been.

Tsuna getting annoyed with the fake smiles and projected oblivious happiness when he could see how lonely the boy was, how close to breaking he was…that was the start of a deep understanding that would save Yamamoto from himself.

That would show the boy true honest friendship that went both ways, where it was an equal give and take between friends.

O~O~O~

Tsuna wasn't sure what to make of Reborn.

The baby-who-wasn't-a-baby wanted to help him. Tsuna could recognize that, but it seemed like…he wasn't sure how to go about it.

Tsuna didn't try to get away from him for that reason. He'd always had good instincts about people (though he remembered a time when he was much better about it).

So when the day comes that he _gets shot_ …

Tsuna hadn't wanted to die. He _refused_ to die.

Something inside shattered.

And was reformed.

O~O~O~

It is after the whole Reborn! Incident that Tsuna is sitting in his chair inside Hibari's office.

He's retreated to a place he knows is safe. He isn't sure how to act…how to react. He had spent most of his childhood _unable_ to feel his legs. From ages five to thirteen he had felt _nothing_ from his legs.

Eight years.

And then Reborn shot him.

And suddenly there was _something_.

It's like his legs are asleep. That tingling, prickly, static feeling. That _**painful**_ feeling.

It _hurts_. It's painful…but it was _something_.

It had lasted the entire duration of the state Reborn called 'Dying Will Mode' and a good ten minutes afterwards.

Eight years of _nothing_.

Broken in an instant.

And then gone again. His legs returned to that numb nothingness after a taste of _something._

Tsuna thinks maybe he's a breath from breaking.

(It is in fact the reason behind his instinctive retreat to Kyoya…. for what covers the Sky completely when it is necessary to hide it but the Clouds?)

O~O~O~

Reborn hadn't meant to do this.

He had shot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet, but he hadn't expected the boy's reaction. It was like…Reborn felt like maybe he had come close to _breaking_ the young Sky instead of helping him.

And he wasn't sure _how._

He had brought in a powerful potential Storm Guardian. It had been rocky at first when Gokudera saw the wheelchair, but Tsuna had proven himself. He had stood strong in the face of Gokudera, and his Guardians had rallied to and around him. Gokudera had seen this and recognized a good Sky to have his Elements reacting as they did- not to mention that one of the Elements in question was a _Cloud_.

When Tsuna had saved the Storm from himself via Dying Will, it had sealed the deal for Gokudera.

But Tsuna…Tsuna had staggered back to his chair and collapsed on it, retreated into himself, and asked Kyoya to bring him to his office. He'd told the other boys he would see them later.

And even _Reborn_ could feel how the newly stretching Sky Flames had been twisted in on themselves with pain, so he wasn't surprised when the Cloud had taken him to the Disciplinary Committee's Office without a word.

When Tsuna finally _explains_ what the Dying Will Bullet did to his legs…Reborn has never been so _thankful_ for the close bonds the young Sky shared with his Guardians-to-be.

He truly _had_ almost broken the Sky.

Giving him back a taste of feelings in his legs after eight years only for it to fade back into nothingness?

Reborn was sure it was only the bonds he shared with the others that kept him off the edge then.

Reborn was going to _murder_ Iemitsu and the Ninth.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **I've decided to split this in half. There IS more to this idea, but it's arguing with me so we're gonna split it up. Fringeperson I hope I did a fraction of the justice this idea deserved in what I've done so far.**


	17. Number One

_Number One._ **Tsukasa913- I owe you a Cover Prize~ Hope you enjoy this! AU, OOC (I like to mess with Skull's personality okay.)**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The Arcobaleno are staring at him.

That's not anything new, but the silent contemplative, almost _predatory_ way they look at him is different than normal. And it's making him a little nervous.

"What?" Skull hunches his shoulders, staring at the other Arcobaleno who are staring him down. "I haven't done anything!"

"Lackey…"

Skull flinches just a little. That's Reborn's 'Chaos' voice. The one he uses when he's discovered something _interesting_ and wants to poke it with a stick. "Yes…?"

"Fuuta had some interesting rankings today."

Skull tilted his head, for once free of his helmet and blinking in confusion "Okay…?"

Reborn's eyes narrow, and the Arcobaleno perk up around him, all of them leaning in a little to better hear the conversation. "He ranked _you_. Said you were number one in a few things Lackey."

Skull tensed, his eyes wide with surprise as he wonders what had been revealed by that ranking. The reaction lasts an instant before he shakes it off, throwing his head back with his shoulders and laughing the way he is expected to, loud and obnoxious as he begins to preen and brag "Of course the Great Skull-samma was ranked Number One!" more obnoxious laughter "I bet I outranked _you guys_ in a lot of cool things, huh?"

Colonnello tilts his head sliding up to Reborn's side and humming softly before he speaks "Hmm…now see, we'd buy that…except Fuuta's list puts _you_ at the top for Best at Using Misdirection…in the top ten with Sneakiest Mafia…and, surprisingly, Number One Gymnast of the Mafia…"

Skull's eye twitched. He knew Fuuta's lists were unquestioned when it wasn't raining. He also knew the Arcobaleno would have _checked_ for things like that before asking for any kind of ranking.

So he knew he was caught.

"Reborn!" Skull's eyes jerk over to Tsuna as he rushes up to his tutor, Fuuta trailing behind him with an apologetic look in Skull's direction, and Tsuna's Guardians a step behind him.

"Tsuna!" Skull greets the boy-now man- warmly.

"Sorry Skull, they were persistent."

"Dame-Tsuna did you know?" Reborn's eye narrow on his student who shrugs.

"I figured it out." A shot rings out, and Tsuna dips his head to the side automatically. " _Reborn no! You're going to damage the mansion! I just had it repaired from the last Varia Visit!"_

"A mafia boss shouldn't hide things from their tutor."

"Reborn, _come on!"_

O~O~O~

Tsuna stares with wide, awed eyes at the 16-year-old form of Skull.

The stuntman has his forearms flat on the ground in a 'planking' position. The rest of his body arches and curves up in a subtle 'c' shape, his legs spread into a complete split over his head so that the toes of his left foot almost the floor by his head.

His entire body is supported on his forearms alone, and Tsuna is a little terrified of the effortless grace with which the stuntman manages the fret of strength.

"Um…Skull?" Tsuna's voice is small, his eyes unblinking. _"I just wanted to do some stretches…"_ he thinks Skull has a bit too much faith in him. Or he doesn't realize how hard that actually _is_.

"Yeah Tsuna?"

"I…I don't think I can do that…"

Skull turns his head to look at Tsuna, blinking as if the idea had never occurred to him. "Oh." His form elegantly folds back to the ground, and he rises back to his feet "Alright, I'll teach you."

O~O~O~

The Arcobaleno's attitude towards Skull has changed. They know now that the stuntman is an actor. Someone who feeds the audience exactly what they want to see. They know now that he has survived the mafia on his wits alone, that he is a mafia man that operates best in shadow, and that makes him dangerous.

Especially considering he was good enough to pull the wool over their eyes.

O~O~O~

Perhaps the oddest of Fuuta's rankings- and one that had gotten shoved to the side in favor of the Arcobaleno's shock over the other two- was that Skull was considered Number One Gymnast of the Mafia.

It's not so easy to forget when Viper has a front row seat to some of the Cloud's maneuvers.

She stares blankly at Skull as he uses the streetlight he had climbed up as an uneven bar. Around and around, and around. Her eyes widen when he lets go, flying to the next streetlight, and then the next and the next…he catches himself with his legs on the last one, carefully sliding his body down the pole, tightening his legs to keep the decent slow and soundless.

His movements are silent, effortless, and he glides through the air like he has wings.

Not a soul looks up as Skull makes his way closer to the target in a completely unconventional way, on a path that had not been covered by security.

" _Well damn."_

O~O~O~

Yuni is curious. Intensely so. Ever since discovering that Skull was a gymnast, she had wondered.

"Hey Skull!" she walked over to the teen, her eyes shining with curiosity and a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah?" purple eyes turn her way.

Yuni lifts her phone up, screen facing Skull, as she asks "Can you do this?"

Skull watches the video silently for a moment before he answers "Yes?"

"Can you show me?"

And Skull tilts his head, a small smile playing at his lips "Yeah, but not here. Come on Yuni, I know where I can show you."

Skull leads the young Sky on for a few blocks, walking into what Yuni recognizes as a sort of gym. "I was coming here anyway- it's workout day. You're lucky, my training partner is here."

Skull walks up to a lady that looks to be in her late teens or early twenties. He exchanges a quick set of 'air kisses' in a traditional Italian greeting, his eyes warm before he speaks rapid fire French to the woman. (Later, Yuni will learn the woman is half French half Italian and that is the reason for the greeting and her native language.)

Skull turns back to Yuni, grinning as he introduces her "Yuni, this is Antoinette. She's agreed to help demonstrate. Antoinette this is Yuni- a little sister figure."

The two gymnasts spend a few minutes stretching before Skull and Antoinette both stand. Skull moves first, bending his body so that his palms are flat to the floor, one leg extended back, foot straight. Antoinette approaches his foot, placing both palms against his sole and curling her fingers around the foot. She is still for a moment before the woman lifts herself up, slowly pushing her body straight.

Skull's leg doesn't waver under her weight, in fact Yuni watches as Skull slowly lifts his leg straight up, the leg that had remained on the ground lifting to join its brother even as Skull pushes himself into a handstand.

Antoinette moves so one hand is on either of Skull's feet, and bends her body in half.

Skull remains steady.

Yuni thinks it's much more impressive to see in person then over a video.

O~O~O~

Fon, Colonnello, Reborn and Lal get to see Skull in action while on a mission.

The objective was to get the technology of the enemy family that allowed them to neutralize Flame use. No one was sure where this Family got it, but Tsuna had asked them to get it and bring it back and so they were there.

The problem came when they stood on the edge of a cliff with no way to pass without the use of Flames, which were being Neutralized and therefore were unusable. The distance they needed to clear was too wide to jump, there was not enough space to do so with a running start, and they had no technology to assist them.

Skull had turned to the others, eyes gleaming and asked if they could support his weight. He had instructed Fon and Reborn to allow Colonnello and Lal atop their shoulders

In the end, Fon and Reborn had supported Lal and Colonnello as they stood atop their shoulders. Skull and reached up and allowed Colonnello and Lal to each take a hand,

"Swing me."

Skull had used a human trapeze, swinging his body to gain the proper momentum. He commanded the others to release him, flying over the gap and landing in a roll on the other side.

In the end the mission was complete after Skull scaled the outside of the building, bypassed the security, and lowered the bridge that would allow the other Arcobaleno to enter.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Sorry it took so long Tsukasa913! Hope you enjoyed the glimpse all the same, and thank you for the lovely Slip Up cover. Thank you all those that entered that contest as well- it was a difficult choice to be sure.**

.


	18. Ripples

**Calling this one** _Ripples_. **This is an AU that** _ **would not**_ **leave me be so here- have a thing. It's choppy but it is supposed to be- especially since I just wanted to get the idea out of my head.**

 **OOC. AU. BAMF!Tsuna**.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

There are an infinite number of parallel worlds. Each world is different from the last even if it is only in one small way.

But it is the smallest of changes that can have the biggest of ripple effects.

In one world Reborn comes to train Tsunayoshi Sawada and finds a boy with no friends, horrible grades, and an almost broken will as he gets up and walks to another day at school.

In that world Reborn will succeed in putting Tsuna back together but it will be slowly and through a 'trial by fire' basis as Tsuna is forced to stand in front of the friends he makes against more and more powerful enemies until he has no choice but to put himself together and _do_ instead of sit back and scream.

In _this_ world it all changes and shifts when Tsunayoshi picks up a pretty orange-stone ring and gives it back to the woman with pink hair when she dropped it.

It will take a few nights for the effects on the then eight year old Tsuna to manifest, and a while more before Tsuna stops panicking and thinking it's all nightmares or dreams and begins to _think_.

The Mare Ring has one true user. That user is Byakuran. This is true in _almost_ every world.

The second true fact is that the ring itself is aware of every parallel world, including the one where the Ninth's sons do not die, and so Tsuna is available as a choice of wielder to that world's Mare Ring since he does not end up with the Vongola Sky Ring. It knows what having Tsuna as its user would be like, it remembers and it knows that Tsuna was one of the best wielders of its power.

So the Mare Ring is fond of the boy.

In this world it can see what will come.

 _This_ Tsuna will die. He will not be strong enough to pull the broken pieces of himself together in time to survive as Vongola the Tenth and as a result the world will crumble and die after he himself does. He needs a _push_. Something to shove the pieces closer together so that he can pull them together himself.

And the Mare Ring is so very fond of the boy.

It makes a choice and nudges the women transporting it into dropping it at just the right time.

Tsunayoshi Sawada comes into contact with the Mare Ring and the world's fate _shifts_.

The Mare Ring knows it cannot claim Tsuna as its wielder in this world but it can and will give the boy the shove he needs to pull himself together years before Reborn even comes into the picture. He grants the boy a gift.

The first thing it does is reach into the seal the ninth had placed on the boy and _shatter_ it before he gives the boy a second gift. Let this Tsunayoshi Sawada witness the other parallel worlds. Let _this_ Tsuna have the gift of sight. Let him _see_ what could be, if he only had the strength of will to _**reach**_.

O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna doesn't know what to do.

It all started after he gave the pretty ring back to the woman a few weeks ago. He had thought the orange stone had _glowed_ when he had it, but that was silly so he hadn't said anything.

Now he wasn't so sure. He thinks he might have picked up a _magic ring_ and he's pretty sure it did something to him when it glowed.

He feels _amazing_. Everything is easier, and he just feels…. _more_. It's like he had been sleepwalking his whole life and only just now woken up. And that wasn't everything.

His dreams have changed.

Usually the eight year old has nice dreams about being a giant robot or mama's cooking, or bad dreams about bullies chasing him until he trips and they catch him.

This…his dreams were _nothing_ like this before. And they feel _so real_.

In one dream he had _really actually been_ a giant robot. Sort of. They called it a 'yay-ger' (he thought that was a weird name, but it was still cool) and he did something called 'drifting' with _**Hibari**_ of all people, but he was _amazing_ and he fought off _giant monsters_.

The monsters were scary, but in that dream he had been amazing and he could fight, and the giant robot did what he did so he could fight the giant monsters and that was _**so cool**_ **.**

In another dream he had been fighting back to back with a large scary man he had called Xanxus and the world looked really scary because everything was broken and destroyed and these _zombies_ had kept trying to hurt him. Xanxus and the other him had protected each other, and Tsuna can remember that Xanxus had said mean things, but the other him had laughed and said things back. Only…it was different because while what they said _sounded_ mean their tones were playful and _not mean_. It was weird.

Another dream had been him sitting in a field quiet and content surrounded by other people who were his _friends_ and Tsuna _wanted that_. He wanted to be able to lay down in a field with his head on someone's stomach, while he had people laying on _his_ stomach and his legs and snuggled into his sides while others just laid down close by and they were all content to be in each other's company.

Tsuna is a little bit jealous of the other _him_ in all his dreams though. The other him always seems to have people around him who _want_ him, who are _glad he's there_ and they all smile warm and welcoming and joyful whenever he sees them. Like the 'him' in his dreams is their home.

But each night he has another dream. Some are so scary he wakes up in the middle of them. Some are bright and shining dreams of what Tsuna wants desperately to be his life. Other's still are just every day scenes (though he wonders why a lot of those scenes have him sitting at a desk looking at stacks of paper like he wants to set everything on fire). And there are quite a few where a small two year old in a suit and fedora with a _magic lizard_ is 'teaching' him things. It takes a few more dreams before Tsuna learns that the 'lizard' is a chameleon named Leon (usually- some dreams it's something else) and the 'two year old' really actually _isn't two_ , but a man with a magic curse on him. (Though he did have a few dreams where he was older and _raised_ the two-year-old because he was really two)

Tsuna feels bad about that and wonders if he could help the man. The next few dreams he has show him what the man looks like without the curse and the man looks so happy that Tsuna wants to smile.

Tsuna isn't aware of it, but slowly his outlook is changing. Things are shifting around as Tsuna changes.

Seeing what all the different 'Tsuna' have done has the odd effect of making the eight year old Tsuna in _this_ world look up to the dream him. Most little boys grow up with a father or a father-figure to look up to and try to mimic.

Tsuna doesn't have that, so when he lives through all these dreams, sees all the things 'he' managed to do Tsuna looks up to the 'him' in his dreams as the male figure he wants to be like. And it is an odd situation in the way that this Tsuna's Flames are free from the seal of the Ninth, which means his Intuition is free to be used and grow as he does. What that means is that this Tsuna _knows_ the dreams are real.

Maybe not _here_ , but somewhere there's a Tsuna who is a giant robot, a Tsuna who has a big brother named Xanxus, a Tsuna who likes to lean back in fields with his friends and cloud watch, somewhere there is a baby who isn't a baby but a man with a curse. Somewhere, _everywhere_ , Tsuna is seeing what he _**could be**_.

Without the seal on Tsuna, his balance improves, his grades stop plummeting and in fact begin to improve because he can _remember what the teacher said_.

In this world the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna' dies before it even has a chance to stick around. In this world Tsuna is a magnetic little Sky and people flock to him as his Flames are free to flourish.

Tsuna is happy.

(It's a little odd.)

O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna is nearly nine when he decides to do something about some of the dreams.

In most of them he is fighting.

In one way or another the dream-Tsuna usually has to fight people who are much stronger than him, and while he is able to win in these dreams most of the time _this_ Tsuna doesn't want it to be so close as some of those fights are. (Somewhere along the line Tsuna had come to the conclusion that he would end up fighting at some point in his life with how many of his dreams about the other 'Tsuna' feature his bloodied and bruised but determined form standing toe to toe with someone else.)

(And if Tsuna happens to think of the various people in his dreams who would respect him if he had known how to fight from the start- Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn, Xanxus- who would treat him on more equal footing if he had known, people whose respect Tsuna _wants_ well that's Tsuna's business.)

"Mama, can I sign up for karate?"

It starts there.

And the choice he makes seems to effect the dreams he has. He dreams of learning to fight.

Of one Tsuna who learns from another of those cursed-men named Fon. (There were so _many_ fighting styles to choose from)

Of a Tsuna who matches Ryohei punch for punch in the boxing ring. (It was _extreme_.)

Of a Tsuna who stands in front of a non-cursed Reborn and learns how to handle a gun as well as how to deal with close combat. (Because 'no student of _mine_ will be unprepared.')

Of a Tsuna who learns to fight alongside Hibari the down and dirty hands-on way. ( _Pack_ they were _Pack_.)

O~O~O~O~O~

It is at this point that Tsuna- almost but not quite nine years old- realized the _potential_ his dreams have to helphim. (At least partially).

He begins trying to direct the dreams with thoughts of what he wants to see. 'How do I…' or 'Can I…' or 'What if I…'

The dreams can _teach him_ if he knows how to ask. Not completely of course- he needs a teacher for that- but he can learn from them. He can expand on almost everything. He can learn at least _something_ from his dreams.

(Hell, there was one dream where the other him had been a clothes designer and cosplayer who was _famous_. It had been an accident when he went to bed thinking about how cool it would be to cosplay something only to dream of a Tsuna who could sew and was able to design Things for Every Occasion in seconds. Tsuna wanted to learn that too.)

O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna feels like he almost had a heart attack the day his Mama takes him to TakeSushi to celebrate his latest win in karate. He did manage to choke on his sushi until he downed a cup or two of tea when it happens despite the lack of heart attack.

Tsuna glances up and sees Takeshi Yamamoto. The boy is about Tsuna's age, but Tsuna is too busy choking because it hits him that _the people in his dreams are real people._

He knows that of course-had known for ages, but it hadn't truly dawned on Tsuna until that moment that he could help others with this gift. Yamamoto had been with baseball friends chatting and smiling when Tsuna had looked up and spotted him.

Tsuna had known on sight that the smile Yamamoto had worn was fake and he had frowned.

In most of his dreams _that_ is the boy who stands on his left and the baseball team isn't treating him right. Tsuna doesn't like it. That was about where Tsuna had choked as it hit him that _he had recognized that Yamamoto's smile was not real_. He had looked at a boy he technically had not met yet and _known_ him.

Tsuna isn't sure how to use that information though. He isn't sure how to help Yamamoto. All he knows is that he _wants to_.

(He never wants to see Yamamoto standing on the ledge of a school building again.)

That is the day that Tsuna begins to gather his Guardians years before Reborn is to come to Namimori.

He is missing his Storm, Mists, and Lightning who have yet to come to Namimori, but he gathers his Sun, Rain and Cloud.

It takes him months of work to manage it, but the day he does, Tsuna practically floats from place to place all over town he's so happy. And having a more confident, strong and smart Tsunayoshi in their lives, an active and powerful little Sky, does the three boys he does manage to get ahold of a world of good.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Will eventually continue this one covering Reborn's reaction and the meeting of the Mists, Lightning, and his Storm.**


	19. Understanding

_Understanding_. **Aivilo1993 here is that Flicker you inspired so long ago. Sorry it took so long, but I owed you a chapter. XD**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Nana wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

She knew she wasn't. It was something she had always accepted about herself.

But…even if she wasn't what the world would consider 'smart' or even socially aware…Nana had always had her instincts.

Her intuition.

She may not know everything- may not always understand the _why_ of it…but she knew what _mattered_. She understood the important things. The things she needed to know.

She knew her husband was never home. She knew he lied about his job. She knew his job was dangerous…she knew that she _couldn't_ see her husband too often.

But she knew that she and Tsuna were his world. That they were- they would be- in danger if Iemitsu showed up too often. She could _sense_ how he felt about his family- about her and Tsuna.

 _Love-Careful-Adoration-StayHidden-StaySafe-ForeverForeverForever._

It was loud and large and warm- the feelings she got from Iemitsu.

O~O~O~

Nana had always listened to her intuition over the course of her life. It had guided her through her teenage years, through her adulthood. It was her intuition that had told her to give Iemitsu a chance when he asked her out all those years ago.

It was her intuition that whispered _IgnoreIt-StayOblivious-KeepYourselfSafeALittleLonger_ when it came to the strange men in suits she sometimes saw around the town. Or when she saw some of those same men get dragged into an alley by certain townsfolk.

Her intuition that told her it _was-better-not-to-know._

And when those townsfolk failed to stop the suited men?

It was her intuition that led her to step into the dark deserted allies without hesitation. Intuition that whispered _ArmedDangerous-WantsTsuna-They-CAN'T-HAVE-HIM-NeverGetUpAgain_. And it was the same that allowed her to deal with them.

O~O~O~

When Reborn comes, Nana's instincts stand up. They whisper _**Dangerous**_ _-NotToTsuna-WillHelpHim_.

It's why she ignores the dangers, the explosions, the craziness. That doesn't stop her from watching over him of course _Always-Watch-Forever-HerSon_ , but it is the reason that she does not put a _stop_ to it. Every mother wants to see their child _grow_ after all, and she _knows_ the _Not-A-Child-Dangerous-but-Helps-her-Boy_ will make it so that Tsuna not only grows but _flourishes._

And then Reborn introduces her boy to other children. And her boy makes _friends._ He makes it so that Tsuna will never be alone again.

And she knows these boys are getting into dangerous things, but her instincts hum softly in her head. _LoyalAlways-LoveHerBoy-KeepHimSmiling-KeepHimSafe._ So she lets them go, lets her boy find his wings, and keeps her arms and heart open to all of them, welcoming those boys into her family.

So it is no surprise that when the Varia come to town ( _Reborn-is-Nervous. After-her-boy. Not-her-_ _ **Son**_.) that Nana is aware something is wrong. That her family is in danger. The boys are unaware of it, but that entire week Nana prepared, pulling the weapons from Iemitsu's hiding places and perfectly prepared to lure whoever she needed to into a dark alley.

In the end, her boy comes back, the smile that has disappeared from his face back and bright. Warm and welcoming.

 _EverythingIsAlrightNow._

O~O~O~

Tsuna finds out about his mother's instincts when he goes to the Future.

His mother was dead, murdered by Byakuran himself, but Nana had left him a note.

It spoke of her instincts. Told her boy about the way they had screamed at her. Told Tsuna of how she had decided to go after the _ManWhoWasAFox. Dangerous-Crazy-_ _ **Clever**_. It spoke of what they told her. _TheFoxWillTakeMyBoy. WillCrushHisSmile._ It spoke of the way her instincts had twisted and lurched in her head, screamed about the _DangerToMyFamily._

He finds out that to that very day, Nana was the only one who came close to killing Byakuran. The white haired man Nana called 'Fox' carried the scar that trailed from the right half of his throat down to follow his collarbone until the day Tsuna beat him.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **I quite like the idea of Nana having Hyper-Intuition-like Instincts. Maybe a Latent sky here? (I headcannon that ALL Skies have a watered down version of Intuition as a result of the Harmony factor of their Flames. They 'sense' when something is off- or 'out of harmony'. The stronger the Sky, the stronger the Intuition. Primo was a** _strong_ **Sky so he has Beast Intuition. Same for Tsuna.) May visit this one again.**


	20. Cloud Picking

_Cloud Picking_.

 **Niyuu- I still have that list of prompts from forever ago…and one of them decided to sit up and poke me between the eyes screaming "PICK ME" at the top of its lungs.**

 **FEMHarry. Harry Potter-KHR Crossover. Xanxus/Holly. Language Warning. AU as frick.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Xanxus doesn't have a Cloud. The whole Mafia knows that.

What most are unaware of, is that it's not because he hasn't found one. It's because the one he wants, the one that Calls him, is stubborn.

But so is Xanxus.

O~O~O~

Holly glared at the door to her hotel room. She knew the Presence that stood outside that door. She knew the feeling of those Flames. The way they pulsed and swelled, how they tugged at her own, pulled her attention in on the man that was a walking inferno.

She hated that he Called her at all.

She'd joined the Mafia to _escape_ , not so she would find a Sky she thought might _actually_ have a chance of pulling her in. (In the deepest parts of her mind, never to be voiced aloud.)

That honestly just made her angrier. She'd dealt with enough Skies trying to push and pull her with strings, trying to make her dance to their songs. She _**would not be chained like that again**_. She refused. It would shatter her beyond repair, especially if she knowingly and willingly chose to trust the Sky only to become a puppet.

She wanted a home, wanted someone who could support her, but would let her fight her own battles. She wanted people who she could count on to trust her, who she could trust with no question and without jealousy getting in the way. She wanted people who could keep up with her, who could stand in front of the biggest threats in the room and scoff at them.

She wanted that, but she was _terrified_ of trying to find it.

She had Flame Scars from being fought over by Dumbledore and Voldemort- two opposing Skies- who had sensed her powerful, young, _impressionable_ Cloud Flames and reached for her.

She was unaware of it, but the violent _Rejection_ of Voldemort, the way her Flames had sensed, even young as she was, their opposing personalities, the Corrupted Flames, the fact that he would smother her, cage her…

Her Flames had been so opposed to the match, that when the Corrupted Sky had tried to Call her for his own, they had lashed out in defense of her. Her Mother's Flames- another Cloud, newly Activated in the face of Voldemort coming for her baby- had joined her own, and helped her to destroy the body of the Sky.

And so her first 'scar' was made in her Flame, the mark of a Corrupted Sky lashing into her for Rejection.

When she turned eleven, and met Dumbledore, he tried to make her complacent to him. To make it so that she would follow him without question. It had worked for a short while, helped along by the Sky Flame he had- though Holly was mostly sure he hadn't realized what he was doing. She was so thankful to be free of the Dursleys, so grateful to see she was not a 'freak' as they called her, she had been happy to follow the man who made it possible.

It was worse, when she found out he was leading her around by the nose, leading her to death.

Caging her.

Dumbledore left deeper scars on her than Voldemort, because Holly had _trusted_ him at first.

The following years of Dumbledore trying to reach out to her, and Voldemort coming after her at the end of every year, gave her more scars on her Flames as she fought the two Skies to remain free. They had attacked her with Flames before she had known how to protect herself from them. Before she had even known there was anything to be shielded from.

And so she became a threat to the two of them. A threat to what the opposing Skies considered 'theirs': the Wizarding World. She was a free spirt, a piece on the chessboard that refused to follow any of the rules. And both Skies wanting her dead.

One for the Greater Good.

The other for no reason except she was a threat to him.

She bore the scars from it for those who knew how to look. She'd never let anyone close enough to see them, however, never let her Flames free enough for the damage to be truly evident around Flame Actives.

Not even with this walking Inferno that Called to her and promised a Fortress to rest and battle from.

This stubborn, determined Sky, with scars of his own painted across his body and in his Flames.

Holly's lips pulled back into a snarl, furious with herself even as she yanked the door to her room open.

She pretended she couldn't feel the small embers of hope, fanned and fed every time this powerful man came back to her. Every time he hunted her down again and again, Courted her as a Proper Sky should, no matter how harshly she spoke, how violently she swore to never bow before a Sky.

She'd been hurt before. She'd learned her lessons with the Wizarding World. Hope was dangerous.

Hope burned. It scarred. It clawed its way to life and burrowed into hearts where it sat, waiting to flare to life only to scorch until there was nothing but ashes.

Holly refused to let herself be devoured by the fire, refused to let herself be made nothing but dust in the wind and pain.

She was not a phoenix, who would rise from ashes to be reborn, and so she refused to acknowledge those embers sitting in her heart.

Now if only the infuriating Sky would allow the embers to die, instead of feeding them every time he hunted her down.

O~O~O~

Xanxus was a patient man. A thorough and steadfast man.

He knew others would argue, but he could not be an Assassin, much less Varia Boss, without being these things.

He was perfectly willing to wait for things that were worth the effort. Willing to Court a skittish and vicious Cloud who called to his Sky-Wrath so intensely.

It was rare for an Element to Call to him at all. It took years of effort, active searching and a lot of luck before he found the Elements he had now.

He needed Elements who would be loyal to him, who would follow him, and were powerful. He needed Elements that wouldn't take his shit laying down, who were able and willing to stand up to him and point out any stupidity, while also being able to acknowledge when to trust Xanxus when he made a call that might not make sense to them or seem rational.

So, when he was in the middle of nowhere countryside, surrounded by nature and wild things, he did not expect the sound of vicious fighting. And he definitely did not expect the dagger-sharp flare of Cloud Flames that had him moving before his conscious mind caught up.

That was the first time he saw Holly Potter, though he didn't know her name at the time.

It was obvious she had been living amongst the forest, leaves, twigs and dirt on her frame. She had a few superficial scrapes, but was surrounded by bleeding bodies draped in black or red. Her face was twisted with challenge, blood-red lips pulled back and gem eyes shining, purple Flames billowing around her frame.

Xanxus didn't think.

His Intuition _purred_ , his instincts hummed, and Xanxus was moving before he thought about it.

Gun shots rang.

Her body twisted like wind and grace, those burning emeralds meeting glinting rubies. She sneered at him, automatically falling into a ready stance, her stare assessing.

Xanxus allowed his Wrath-Sky to rise, allowed her to consciously realize what she was feeling as he reached for her tentatively. Something in the back of his head- his Intuition so honed and developed around Vongola's, his instincts so sharpened and practiced as an Assassin- told him that Flaring his Flames quickly, or reaching out to her the way he would with other Flames would be a bad idea.

He saw her eyes widen, felt her Flames flare aggressively, jerking away like he was about to strike her. He knew instantly he had been right to approach her Flames slowly with his own. Especially as her Flames, even as they curled away from his own in a learned manner, even as they flared aggression at him, braced themselves, like Xanxus would try to batter them down.

Xanxus immediately pulled his Flames back, his iron control keeping them away from the woman who looked like he had slammed into her with a run-away tank.

That was the first hint Xanxus had that this Cloud had been _hurt_.

She got away from him, that first time. He lost her in the forest, and immediately went looking for her once he got out of it.

O~O~O~

The second time she saw the man she would later learn to call Xanxus, Holly had attacked him.

She wanted nothing to do with any Sky at that point, and seeing one who had tried to reach out to her, who had Called to her Flames despite the experience she had with them…

She'd seen it as an attempt to cage her.

She had already walked away from him once, no matter how warm his Flames were, or how controlled he was with them in her presence. She had only thought about how he had gone out of his way to find her again, how no one should have known where she was.

And yet, there the man was, his eyes fixed on her frame and curious in the way a predator would be when considering another predator.

O~O~O~

When the Cloud flew at him with _intent_ , Xanxus rose to meet her. Usually, anyone that tried to attack him seriously, was on a one way trip to hell.

But this little woman…she had attacked him defensively. She may have the _intent_ , but it was not to kill him. It was more a wish to _stop_ him, to put him down so he could not follow her. Defensive in nature, no matter how on the offense it looked.

He was also curious to see how she fought. What made her tick. A lot could be learned about a person through a fight.

And he found himself curious, because this was not the fighting of someone with formal training. This was the down and dirty, anything goes, vicious fighting of a _survivor_. The kind of fighting one learned when they were tossed under the bus, do it or die trying, sink or swim with the highest of stakes.

She fought like she had faced _**war.**_

O~O~O~

She had thrown herself at this Sky with the intent to fight him, and put him down quickly.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have a different idea. She was matched, move for move, tactic for tactic. He was holding back, she knew, but so was she. It _also_ had the side effect of making her Inner Cloud sit up curiously. _This_ one could match her. And she recognized the same kind of fighting she herself used in him- the kind you learned the hard and dirty way, where if you messed up you _bled_ for it, died for it.

It made her angry then, Holly remembered, that this Sky had caught her Cloud's attention. She _appreciated_ people who could hold their own, and pull their weight. This man could and _did_.

O~O~O~

She escaped him then too.

And she had run. Far and fast, because this Sky's Flames didn't scorch against her own, but soothed, and she was terrified. She'd never had a soft place to fall. She had fought _wars_ ; she had lead them. She had held friends as the bled out in her arms, stitched her own wounds, when magic was too precious to be wasted on injuries that weren't life threatening. She had stayed away days, as she waited for the next attack.

Always it had been _her_ who was looked to for leadership in the war. Always it had been _her_ who was called upon to make the hard choices. She had figured out later, that her Cloud Instincts had been in agreement with the war simply because her Territory was involved.

She had not self-destructed as most Caged Clouds did, because she had found Territory in need of protection inside that world.

Hogwarts.

Hermione.

Blaise.

Luna.

Neville.

Fred.

George.

They had looked to her for guidance, willing to pull their weight, but trusting her as Leader. So she had lead, to protect Hogwarts and those she called her own, she had marched to War.

This Sky was very much an Alpha to match her own. And it was terrifying to meet someone who soothed her, who welcomed her, who could and would take the lead when she couldn't or wouldn't.

Holly had run, but she had searched for information on the man. (And ignored the voice asking why she would even need that information if she wasn't going to give him a chance to chain her.)

O~O~O~

Perhaps Xanxus would have left the Cloud to run, had he not been so stubborn and curious. Had he not seen her pain. She was hurt, had been hurt by those she had trusted, and she was lashing out at those who could hurt her if she let them in.

Xanxus had done the same, he recognized why she fought so hard in himself. He could see her fighting it, could feel the way her Flames _wanted_ to reach for his. He could _feel_ the tentative wisps that managed it, despite the iron control she held. Had he not known that Clouds were notorious for being the most difficult to woo for a Sky in the first place.

And so he searched for her. And found her.

Again.

And again.

And _again_.

Slowly, he could feel her walls lowering. Fractionally. Stubbornly. And he could respect a Cloud that made him _work_ for their loyalty. It was often the most difficult Elements to pull in by a Sky, that were the most loyal and protective when it was managed.

So when he saw those embers, gleaming with hope in her eyes after the sixth time he found her, Xanxus knew he was making the right choice.

O~O~O~

The day Holly allows Xanxus close, allows him to touch her, extends those first, delicate threads of earned trust, is a bad one.

She's been moving, two steps ahead of a decently powerful Famiglia who wants a Cloud for their ranks, outnumbered and forced to keep herself out of their clutches with wit alone.

She hasn't eaten anything at all in three days. Long term starvation with the Dursleys means she has the practice to ignore it, but she doesn't like it. She hasn't had a chance to bathe and not just wipe herself down with paper towels in public restrooms in the same amount of time. She's been snatching short naps, falling back on war habits as she outruns the Famiglia chasing in her footsteps.

And then they catch up with her, and she finds herself surrounded. She can't use magic without alerting Britain where she is, and it doesn't matter what she wants, or what officials' stances are on The Woman Who Conquered being in their countries are. If Britain pings in on her magic, they will come for her, and she doesn't need to deal with that while dealing with Mafia Famiglia.

So she is reduced to her daggers, her martial arts skills, her wits and her Flames.

She is no slouch in any of these, having learned to use all of them in a warfront, and having traveled around for the last years enhancing them and learning from others.

It still puts her at a disadvantage in that she is alone, already injured, and very outnumbered when they catch up with her.

O~O~O~

Holly is kind of pissed.

She's in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere, with grunts pouring from the surroundings and intent on 'containing' her.

They're weak, their Flames are fickle and flickering things, barely worth the Will it takes to light them. She's come to the conclusion that the only reason this Famiglia is considered decently powered, is because of their _numbers_ , and possibly some savvy politicians and money handlers. Maybe even assassins, paid the right price to 'accident' competition. Maybe one or two averagely powered fighters with stronger Flames then these.

And yet, sheer _numbers_ are wearing her down. Numbers, a lack of food or sleep, and the various injuries she had attained in an earlier fight.

She's slowing down, her vision blurring at the edges. Her Flames are still powerful, still strong, but weaker than full strength, having been used in the previous fight as well as to help her body recover somewhat.

She snarls at the grunts, lips pulled back in a snarl, and her Flames flaring aggressively.

She would not fall.

She refused. Not to this trash. Not even when her state of health was against her.

She shifted the hold on her daggers, eyes shining violet, as she ignored the various and dangerous injuries she had attained in her previous bout, ignored the broken ribs, ignored the blurring vision. She firmed her stance, letting her Flames scorch over anyone that approached her, a violent warning to back off.

And then she found one some of those 'averagely powered Flames' she thought may have helped this Famiglia climb the ranks.

A Sky, a Storm, and a Rain. She could sense they were bonded, all of them decent hands with their Flames, no matter how much _less_ they had then herself.

O~O~O~

She was going to murder the Sky with her bare hands.

He thought he could Call her.

He wasn't even a _spark_ compared to Xanxus' Inferno. Compared to _her_ Wildfire. He had no hope of Calling her, too weak to pull her Inner Cloud's attention, especially when one considered her history with older, more powerful Skies. Adding in the way his Flames _felt_ to her, ensured she wouldn't have even glanced at him had he tried to Court her properly.

And then he tried to _force_ her Flames to bond with him. Tried to smother her with his Flames, to snuff her own beneath his.

Even as she carved her way through his lackeys, he still was trying to entice her.

It made her feel dirty. His Flames were nasty- like wet sludge and slimy things. Anywhere he touched her with them, she immediately wanted to wash. He was not powerful enough to support her Cloud Flames in the first place, and him attempting to force it was almost painful, like he was trying to shove her into a too small box- into a _cupboard which she_ _ **would never go back to**_ \- and she wanted him to die knowing he had made a mistake.

The War had made her more prone to violence. Her Cloud's very nature- to do _anything_ to protect her Territory- enhanced it. The loss of her own in the war- not all of them, but most- had made her vicious in defending the rest, made her less likely to balk in the face of things that she might otherwise have. Joining the Mafia to get away from the Wizarding World, and to learn about her Flames had only sharpened her violent tendencies, making her more deadly. She had no desire to change that- her inner blade, her 'violence', had saved herself _and_ her people too many times over the war for her to ever wish it away.

She knew when to sheathe her blade, knew control and balance. So she never worried about what those who were not Her Own said, and those she called her own had walked beside her in war and understood- had their own inner-blades.

And for this Sky who thought to shove her into cupboard spaces, to smother her Wildfire with the slime and sludge of his own?

She would unsheathe her blade, and she would _gut_ _him_.

O~O~O~

Holly gasped wetly for air, choking on the blood that wanted to rush up her throat. That last injury had broken the previously cracked ribs from the fight before this one.

 _Pierced Lung?_

 _ **Fuck**_.

She'd need to stop and deal with that before she drowned in her own blood.

Unfortunately, there were too many _fucking rats pouring out of the woodwork_. She didn't have a moment to breathe, had no time to heal herself, to deal with her ribs. She was using her Flames to increase the amount of oxygen she was pulling in, her magic scrambling internally to fix the damage.

And then the very air went still, the way it did before a natural disaster.

There was a _roar_ , and then something- some _one_ \- dropped from the sky like a meteor. All eyes were fixed on the dust cloud kicked up in response, but Holly knew, even before Flames flared to life and burned the dust away, who stood in front of her.

His Flames had flared, hard and furious, reaching for her instantly, and wrapping around her protectively.

She'd relaxed, her head pounding, ribs broken and throbbing, her various bruises and lacerations pulsing in time with her heartbeat. Sleep deprivation and lack of food and a possibly pierced lung held at bay by her Flames and magic made it so she just wanted to _sleep_.

She'd never felt _sheltered_ before.

Never trusted someone to deal with the mess and prevent her from being hurt while they did it.

Perhaps that was the reason she allowed herself to fall back, wheezing wetly in a way that had Xanxus' eyes snapping to hers, and his Flames flaring higher. The first delicate threads of trust, fought for and earned over months and months of meetings and chasing, of work and struggle on both their parts.

"What are you doing with that Cloud? She's going to be _mine_."

Holly almost laughs, but that would hurt her chest. The Sky is a fool. She wonders how he could _miss_ the power difference, the way Xanxus' Flames had cradled her, or how she had relaxed into it.

Then his slimy-sludge of his Flames approached her and she snarled, but before she could do anything Xanxus growls, and his Inferno overwhelms and destroys the other Sky's Flame.

"She belongs to _no one_ but herself, you fucking _scum_."

And perhaps it is _this_ moment, this observation Xanxus has made and spoken aloud with such conviction, while he stands in front of her, waiting for her to tell him he can eradicate the Famiglia who had tried to cage her, that makes those embers of hope Flare.

She is not a phoenix, who can be reborn by Flames, and so as the fires of hope burn into life in her chest, she prays she will not be burned.

And she reaches out, for the first time, allowing her Flames to bloom and reach, to stretch out for this walking Inferno.

His eyes snap to hers, and his Flames curl around the reaching tendrils of her own welcoming and careful, ready to pull away if her Flames recoil as they have every other time.

Instead she relaxes just a bit, forcing herself up from the ground, and murmuring "Get me out of here Xanxus?"

He growls, but his Flames are all but _singing_ with victory as he turns to the Famiglia who had chased her.

"With pleasure."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **This one kinda got away with me. This isn't where it was going originally. Oops? I like it though. In case you all missed it- this** was **meant to take place over months of time. You just got 'flickers' of time over the course of it. Also- for this universe I** _ **do**_ **see Holly/Xanxus happening. It's a thing. I want it.**


	21. Drop Off

**Calling this one** _Drop Off_. **KHR-HP Crossover. AU. Probably OOC. Sort of inspired by Burn Me With Fire by Shadowblayze.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Petunia Dursley had never wanted her nephew in her home. She hadn't wanted to deal with wizards and the magic she had once been so jealous of. She didn't want to expose her family to the…the… _freakishness_.

So, when her husband was informed he had a business trip to Italy, and was presented with enough tickets for _everyone_ in the house, Petunia had a thought.

And so it was, that Harry James Potter was left in an Orphanage at the age of five, in the middle a city with a language he didn't speak.

O~O~O~

When Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter with his mother's sister, it is done in the middle of the night, with magic used to ensure no one sees him do so. He leaves the child with a letter, and sitting on the doorstep. There is no paperwork done, no _legal_ trail that leads from the child with black hair and green eyes to the Dursley Family.

It is perhaps the only thing that saves them.

This lack of a paper trail, and their habit of hiding the small child indoors as much as they possibly can.

So the Dursley Family leaves Italy short one child and no one the wiser. Especially as the Dursleys make a point to move out of England and to America as soon as they possibly can in an attempt to hide what they had done from the wizards.

When what they had done eventually comes to light, it will be too late to track them anywhere. There is no magic in their blood to track, and the non-magical means they had used to travel combined with the time that will have passed when they finally go looking mean the wizards have no idea where to start.

It is lucky happenstance on the Dursleys' part that the wild magics of America mean most magical means of finding people do not work- including finding someone by owl.

O~O~O

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is none the wiser of the Dursley family's doings. The trinkets and such that he had to monitor the blood wards never quite manage to work as they should have. The blood wards needed Petunia to _accept_ Harry into her home, to love him as her own in order to work properly.

She may have taken the child from the doorstep, but she had never _accepted_ the child into her home. She was too frightened, and jealous of the child's magic, could not look at her nephew's face without seeing her dead sister staring back, to ever love him the way the wards needed to function.

So the trinkets that would have informed Dumbledore of the Dursleys leaving little Harry at an orphanage in Italy, never sound an alarm, because they do not work as they should.

The Wizarding World is unaware of the path their savior has been set on, of the chaos that will eventually come back to haunt them.

O~O~O~

Harry is terrified.

He has no idea what the orphanage workers are saying, has no clue why his Aunt had left him there with a curt 'you live here now', and he doesn't understand the constant hum in the back of his head.

He doesn't know _what_ he did wrong, that made his family leave him in the building with other children who speak funny, but if his Uncle or Aunt would just _tell_ him he would be happy to _never do it again_ so long as he can go back to his cupboard.

There is _too much space_. He doesn't know what the adults want from him because they talk funny, and the children are worse, because they don't understand he has no idea what they're saying, and they get angry, and his back and sides are open to _all of them_ and it's making him panic.

He wants to be back in the cupboard, the space that was _his_ , where he could see anyone that came towards him because there was only _one_ door, and where he could at least _know_ what the adults wanted, what Dudley was saying, and where he had already learned the rules so he couldn't get into trouble for breaking them.

He's about ten seconds from an actual breakdown, a legitimate panic attack, when a voice speaks and he can understand what she's saying.

"Hello Harry" the voice sounds odd- he will later learn the woman had an Italian accent when she spoke English- but Harry is just happy that he _knows what the woman said_. "My name is Fia. You are in Orizzonte Orphanage. This will be your home now. I will help to teach you Italian and explain the rules of this place."

O~O~O~

Harry stays in the Orphanage only long enough to learn the language. He is unaware that his desperation to understand triggers a bit of accidental magic that allows him to understand and retain Italian much quicker than he otherwise would have.

He uses the Orphanage as a place to sleep, and to get meals, but otherwise Harry roams the streets around the place. He gets into all kinds of things, trying to memorize the layout of the city just in case something happens.

He had survived Dudley's Harry Hunting many times simply because he knew the places they ran better than most of the people who lived there. He knew all the backstreets, the places he could slip into and hide, the places that lead to dead ends, the places that only _appeared_ to be dead ends.

He becomes well known to those on the streets.

The call him Green Eyes.

O~O~O~

Years go by, and Harry speaks and reads Italian fluently. He's eight, three years spent in the Orphanage and on the streets. He knows now that the Orphanage he frequents resides in the heart of Varia territory.

Discovering the Mafia operated and flourished in the city he called home had been a shock. Finding out the Varia was basically an Elite Assassination Squad was a bigger one. He wasn't supposed to know of course, but the weird energy he had, had allowed him to learn things he wasn't _technically_ supposed to know. Harry kept his mouth shut about it, he wasn't stupid.

He's also discovered that for all he had panicked, and for all the habits he would always carry, the Dursleys leaving him in Orizzonte Orphanage was probably the best thing that they had ever done for him.

O~O~O~

Harry leans about Flames in a street fight gone wrong. Two gangs have a dispute, and Harry is right in the vicinity when the bright red flames disintegrate a city block.

The moment he learns of them, Harry spends the next month finding himself in situations that get him exposed to them constantly. (Much later, he will learn of the infamous Potter Luck and laugh. He'd had before he broke double digits)

And so it is that Harry finds himself, one day, months after he learns of Flames, and then that most of the big names in the Mafia use them, in a situation where his strange energy _can't help him_ , and he reaches for something- _**anything**_ \- else to help him.

He discovers his own fire that day.

It's bright shining orange tinted amethyst at the edges.

O~O~O~

Xanxus isn't sure when it happened, only that he has sensed it the moment the Flame had flared over his territory.

There's a baby Sky out there somewhere.

Xanxus' instincts as a healthy and powerful Flame user are writhing in his chest with the desire to find the cub, and make sure he's being taken care of.

In a territory as Flame Active as his, it was important that the baby Sky was being cared for properly. If he or she wasn't, it would drive all the healthy Flame users in the area mad searching for them. And even though this was _**Varia**_ territory there were still Stupid fuckers that would try to _use_ the Skyling and Xanxus could not- would not- stand for it.

So that was why he was stalking the streets of his territory his Flames held in iron control so he could follow his instincts and Flame Sense to the child. As he approaches the slum part of his town, Xanxus frowns.

And then those young but powerful Sky Flames flare sharp and _angry_ and Xanxus is rushing forward before he even has a chance to think about his actions.

O~O~O~

Another month passes after his fire helped him when his energy failed. He's been running ever since, random strangers that he can now feel have those fires of their own trying to catch him. Some feel 'decent' to his instincts, but others are almost _slimy_ when they get close. Harry hates it.

And then he runs into _this_ fucker.

This man feels _slimy_ to him, his instincts snarling every time he comes close, and somehow the man keeps hunting him down. Has been since the start.

And now Harry has nowhere to escape to, no one to help him, and the man is coming closer.

Harry's fire flares aggressively, and the man _smiles._ Harry snarls, but before the man can take another two steps, a body lands between them, his back to Harry and the man finds himself _very dead._

Harry stills as wine-red eyes turn to face him, narrowed and spitting mad. He tenses lowering his body to make a smaller target, _especially_ once he sees the feathers and puts two and two together and realizes _this is_ _ **Xanxus of the Varia**_ staring him down.

"Brat. If I wanted you dead or hurt, you wouldn't see me fucking coming."

And, well, Harry knows he's not lying. He wouldn't have been able to stop this man if he wanted him to bleed.

Xanxus looks him over, and Harry bristles a little at the assessing once over, despite not making a move out of his defensive position.

"Let's go you little shit. An untrained Sky Flame running around in my territory will cause too much fucking shit for me to leave you here."

Harry stares at the man silently, before "Sky Flame?" his voice is grudging but curious.

In response, the tight hold Xanxus had on his Flames loosens and in his palm ruby-edged orange blooms.

Harry relaxes as the Flames bloom to life in the man's hand. His energy pokes it lightly and he relaxes a little more when he gets the feedback.

This man will not hurt him.

Harry edges closer.

And so he takes his first step towards change and chaos and _family_.


	22. Cloud Picking Pt 2

_Cloud Picking 2_.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Holly is still, more relaxed then she has ever been, curled into someone's arms. Xanxus had picked her up as soon as the _scum_ was ash in the wind. Usually she'd have lashed out at anyone who thought they could pick her up and tote her around unless she was dying.

She doesn't, basking instead in the Inferno of Xanxus' Flames. He brings her back to his hotel, allowing her to care for herself where she wishes, and return to him. He takes care of the wounds on her back and places that would hurt her more to tend.

She allows it.

 _Safe_ is not something she has felt in…too long.

"How long has that _scum_ been chasing you?"

She turns to look over her shoulder at the man, eyes shining "Months."

She can feel his inferno spark angrily, and can hear the low throated growl. It is…odd, and… _nice_ to have someone angry on her behalf. "They are not the only ones." She warns the man. There was a _reason_ she had been so injured, and it certainly was not the no-good weaklings that had been chasing her when Xanxus showed up.

" _ **Who?"**_

And _oh_ , that was new.

Protectiveness on her behalf was…not something that happened. She was _Holly Potter: Woman Who Conquered_ and it was expected of her to be the best, to face the worst odds and win, to never _need_ rescuing because she was the rescuer.

"I don't know." She tells him "They're _smart_ though. Clever and powerful. My injuries were from fighting a Lightning of theirs."

The Inferno rises, burning bright and soothing at her side. She loosens her hold on her Flames, allowing them to bloom and stretch, rising to meet the Inferno at her side with her own Wildfire.

She is slow, cautious, remembering how the last Sky Flames to touch her had gouged scars into her Flames.

Xanxus stilled, his eyes sharpening with focus on her being. She met his stare with her own, allowing her tentative hope to show as she let more than the tendrils of Flame she had released earlier free.

Xanxus' Flames swelled and matched her, move for move, but he held them still, allowing her to make that first tentative step.

She breathed.

And carefully, slowly, she reached for him again, this time with _intent_ rather than the way she gotten his attention in the fight earlier.

He reaches back after she makes that first move, his Inferno intent but gentle. She settles as those Flames touch and soothe rather than scorch, and then she gasps and shudders as their Flames mingle, her intent allowing the bond to begin forming between them.

There is an instant where she is still with terror as the beginning threads of the bond form from her end, and she waits breathless, for Xanxus to reach back.

And then there is warmth and welcome, and her breath rushes out as she is not rejected or scarred by the first Sky she had trusted since those that had hurt her.

" _Oh."_ She breathes, blinking wide emerald eyes at Xanxus, who looks like a lounging and satisfied lion.

And then Xanxus allows his Flames to rise higher and higher, the strands of the forming bond thickening and multiplying with the strength of the Flame that went into the beginning stages of the bond. Holly matches him, reaching and strengthening the bond between them willingly.

O~O~O~

It's the first time Xanxus actually _feels_ how strong his Cloud is. He had known of course, she wouldn't have Called him at all if she wasn't, but as her Flames pool from her core, twining with his own and strengthening the bonds they had formed before, a part of him- the Sky in him- is viciously pleased to have finally succeeded in courting its chosen Cloud into his Sky, and to feel the sheer _breadth_ of the Flames matching him.

It's not until their bond is settled, new but solid, that Xanxus finally _sees_ , feels, _**realizes**_ how scarred her Flames were.

They were _gouged at_.

Like scrambling hands had dug and clawed at her from all directions. His senses narrow down on the scars, he can sense, that he can feel are even now painful as if they have only just been torn open.

It _**infuriates**_ him beyond words, that someone had _dared_ to harm her this way, that _Two Skies_ -from what he can sense- had fought over her, and against her so viciously that had left marks like that in her soul. That she had had no one to help heal the scars, to soothe the pain away, the way his own Elements had helped to do with his own Flame Scars from when the old man had lashed out and frozen him.

His Flames are steady and warm as he reaches for those scars and she flinches automatically as he touches them. Their Bond prevents an instinctive aggressive response from her Flames as Xanxus' Sky seeps into the ragged wounds, the first steps to healing the damage.

He watches as Holly sags in place, swaying, as his Flames have their intended effect.

O~O~O~

When Xanxus reaches for her scars with his Flames, it is only the Bond throbbing of _SafeSafe_ _ **SafeMineOwn**_ that keeps her from instinctively sending the Sky across the room. And then his Flames are _touching_ her scars and it is instinctive to flinch with another Sky touching them.

Only his Flames are warm, and soothing, and a balm on a wound she had had so long, and that had been so painful, she had forgotten what it was like to _**not hurt**_.

She almost falls over at the release of a tension she had carried for years. It is not gone, not painless, but it is so much _better_ that it had been, Holly can't help but stare at her Sky- her Sky, so new, but already helping her in a way she had thought impossible- and she breathes wordless but awed noise.

O~O~O~

It takes a couple of days for Holly to notice the other bonds she can now sense through Xanxus'. She realized that she is the last of his set, and it is a warm realization that he had waited for her so long, that he had Courted her months of time when she was the last Bond for him to find.

She is curious about the other Elements that had Called someone like Xanxus, curious about those that Xanxus considered Family. And so she stretches her Flames across his bond, using him as a bridge to nudge and get a sense for his other Bonds. He allows her to do so, understanding her _need_ to know more.

The very first thing she feels, from _every one_ of the Bonds, is the sheer _loyalty_ they have to Xanxus and, she will come to learn, to family.

It makes something relax in her, that their loyalty was so fierce to their Sky and to one another, that it overwhelmed everything she may have gotten from them. She knows a loyalty like that is a rare thing, a treasure to be earned, and she is prepared to earn her place amongst the other Elements of her Sky.

She will not hand her loyalty to any of them. If she needed to do so, she would protect them because they are Xanxus' and Xanxus _has_ earned her regard and trust, but she does not yet trust _them_. She trusts in _Xanxus'_ trust, in that sense of loyalty she can feel in each of them.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **There will be a Part 3 dealing with the meeting you all want to see- Holly and the rest of the Varia. Mordacious Moratorium I hope you like the first of your Cover Pic Prizes. XDD.**


	23. Dance

_Dance_. **FEM27 for this one- I had an image in my head that I** _ **adore**_ **.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Breathe._

In….and….

…out…

Steady breaths, eyes closed to the world, for if she could not see it, she could not trip, would not stagger and struggle over her sense of balance as she has since she was five.

Her weight balanced on the ball of her foot, the opposite leg lifted high behind her, neck arched and the back of her head touching her lifted leg. Her arms extended up, and out, like wings reaching for the sky…and… _hold_.

A moment of stillness, her body frozen in time, and then fingertips graze her reaching hands. She allows her body to fall forward, her hands bracing her so she doesn't tumble into her partner.

She is a bird, a creature of freedom and flight with clipped wings. She cannot fly, cannot be free. Her steps so very light, but the bells she wears around ankle, neck, and wrists, chime heavy like the chains they represent.

Still his hands are steady, supporting.

She cannot fly, but he will lift her up, stretch her as high as he can, support where she would fall alone.

And Tsunayuki falls, trusting in her partner, in his silent actions that conveyed so much more than words or sight alone would allow her to see.

His arm a band of steel around her waist, support as she arched backwards, her hands extended over her head, finger tips grazing the floor, her feet arched to mimic her back. One leg extends out, the other barely grazes the ground, his hold the only thing keeping her steady.

And she continues the arch, hands touching the floor, as her extended leg follows her backwards tumble over his arm, the foot on the floor leaving it as her legs form a split for an instant before she completes the motion and lands on her feet.

She continues to fall, following the motion backwards, her hand reaching out…

…and his is there, taking her hand and halting her backwards motion, tugging her into a spin and she is cradled in his arms as she lands with her back pressed to his chest.

She stills, her eyes still closed, arms crossing over her chest and her hands clasped by his. She can feel his breath against her neck and shoulder, a small grin working its way onto her face despite her closed eyes.

She remains still for a moment before she begins to move again, pulling away, reaching once again for the sky so far from her reach, and once more she feels hands on her hips and her feet leave the ground, and for an eternity and an instant _she is soaring on gifted wings—_

O~O~O~

Reborn is still and silent.

He dares not interrupt his student, recognizing she is venting in a way that is healthy, that this is her coping mechanism.

Or that is what he will tell everyone who asks him why he froze at the sight of Tsunayuki dancing alone in the rain.

He will not mention how his heart had squeezed in his chest, how his lungs had tightened in sympathy.

He will not say how in her every movement, every grasping hand, every glimpse of her upturned face, closed eyes and silent tears spoke to him of chains. How her every breath brought the Fated Day to mind, made him think of dark days in his past, where he sat alone and stared at too-small-hands. When he looked in the mirror and realized he didn't know who was looking back. Of days where he went through his entire Cosplay collection trying to drown that haunting realization out.

O~O~O~

Hayato has known how to dance for ages. It was something he had leaned before he left _that house_. Something he remembered with mixed feelings of joy and sadness, as he had learned the steps of dance on the feet of his mother.

It had been natural, after all, that he learned the dances that went with the piano songs she taught him.

So, when he finds his Sky alone in a clearing, eyes closed and her movements speaking of tentative hope, he stills. His hand moves automatically, stopping Yamamoto from interrupting, palm pressing into the Rain's chest, as they watch her dance.

She is a bird whose wings have begun to heal. Not yet able to fly, but gliding in the air. Gliding where before there had been no hope for the sky at all. She is smiling, her eyes closed as they are still crinkled with joy.

And Hayato cannot stop himself, seeing the moment her dance shifts to reflect the cause of her joys, the source of her new hope. He sees the moment her movements become the Storm. He sees himself in her dance, and he moves without thought.

It's as easy as breathing to step into her dance, to take the place of her partner in this moment. Easy as blinking to be swept up in the Harmony she leaks around her now the seal has broken, thoughtless to allow his Flames to rise and mingle, and they move as one being, neither leading the dance, but mirroring two halves of one bond.

O~O~O~

Yamamoto remembers the exact instant he _knew_ he needed to learn to dance.

It had been a day long before Reborn came into his Sky's life. He had caught a glimpse of a female dancing on the roof from the ground. He had watched her seemingly effortless glide, the deadly drop at her feet that seemed to not faze her in the slightest. The story in her every movement of being alone in a crowded room and he had _ached_ with it.

He had not realized it was _Tsuna_ who had danced on the roof, unable to find the girl when he went looking.

But as he watches her dance with Gokudera, feels the warmth of her Sky Flames in the air, the happiness in her movements…

Takeshi is thankful beyond measure he had learned, easily slipping forward when her dance changes to reflect _him_ , the Rain in her sky, soothing and cleansing, but capable of monsoons and rage.

Gokudera spins her into his arms without fuss, sensing the change in her steps, sensing that it was no longer his turn to share this dance with his Sky and handing her off to the proper partner easily.

Flames rise and once again, two halves of one whole move across the clearning.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **I don't think you guys understand how** _ **much**_ **I really love partner-dancing. Like ballroom and just—UGH. You guys. I LOVE IT SO MUCH HELP ME. And I literally don't even know what this is. I just want a Fem27 Dancer AU. I want her to express all she lost, all the** _ **hurt**_ **she experiences after the sealing and the bullying in it.**

 **I want her to find her partners and** _ **dance**_ **with them, I want to see that trust, that BOND that exists between dance partners in them. I want her to be** _ **gorgeous**_ **and** _ **heart wrenching**_ **. I want people to look at her and** _ **see**_ **all that hurt, to see the hunting raptor whose wings are clipped. I want them to watch her dance change as her guardians come into her life, laughter and hope coming back into her life, reaching for the sky, and** _ **finally**_ **getting a glimpse of what she could be…until the day comes she is whole and healed/healing and she** _ **can fly again**_ **, and her flock is there with her, and they can soar together, she's already taught them the steps.**

 **Just.** _ **I. Want. Dancing. Fem27. WANT IT.**_


	24. Grimm

_Grimm_ **is a crossover for RWBY-KHR, and is AU for BOTH of these fandoms on very big levels seeing as a played with ages and everything.  
My curiosity for this Crossover is what got my Muses going, as I couldn't find anything like what I wanted to happen. OOC for this AU tying in with the AU, and an OC is present to fill in Guardian spots, and to satisfy my need for Competent Lightnings.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

He had appeared out of nowhere, according to witnesses, out of the dark.

He was six, terrified and crying. They assumed he was a survivor of a Grimm attack, and took him into the orphanage. He didn't remember much, but he remembered his name. 'Tsunayoshi'. They had thought it odd that he was not named after a color, but the name had been kept all the same, in honor of the parents he had apparently lost.

Tsuna wouldn't know the full story for a long while. He wouldn't learn of the father who so often liked to brag about his 'cute little tuna-fishy' and his 'lovely, darling Nana.' How that father was a member of a mafia Famiglia, and enemies overheard things they shouldn't have.

Tsuna would remain unaware of the enemy Mist who had gotten their hands on the experimental time travel tech of a small Famiglia. (He had been under the impression it would 'de-age' Tsuna, so that he may raise a powerful Sky of the Vongola Line to be his heir.) Tsuna would not learn of the way their Mist Flames had caused a malfunction that when it came into contact with the young sealed Sky sent him a few Universes over. Into a Universe with a time difference, in which his original world time passed slower, and in the one he ended up, it would pass faster.

Perhaps it wouldn't have happened, except the Cervello had been in the area, checking for an owner for the Mare Ring.

And so it was that young Tsuna's fate shifted.

O~O~O~

When Tsuna was eight, two years after he had appeared from the wilds, it was decided they would awaken his aura. This decision was reached, simply because he was a rather clumsy and forgetful child, quiet and a target for bullies. It was believed that unlocking his aura might help him, and so Tsuna was glad to allow it.

He knew _something_ was off when the man who was supposed to unlock his aura blanched and rushed from the room. Moments later Tsuna found himself surrounded by adults, each of them checking him over. They all looked rather furious about something afterwards.

He heard them muttering about a _seal_.

O~O~O~

When Tsuna was unsealed, the response was a _wave_ of Flames washing over the room, even as he collapsed. Grimm were drawn in _waves_ to his location, and the Huntsman in the area had to fight near constantly as Tsuna slept the effects off.

It was this incident that would earn Tsuna the name of a color he had lacked when he came to Remnant.

Tsunayoshi Ember, for the fires he had unleashed, and the flames in his eyes before he had collapsed.

Later, they would claim his Semblance had awakened instantly upon his unsealing due to trauma. That it had been fighting the seal from the moment it had been placed on him.

They weren't wrong, though it would not be confirmed as fact until Tsuna and his Guardians were pulled back to his original universe.

O~O~O~

Vongola Intuition was a legendary thing, whispered about generation after generation. Tales were told of how it helped Vongola Bosses in life, whispered of who to trust, when something was wrong. Blared when things the Sky considered their own were threatened.

Tsuna knew none of this, of course, but that did not mean his own intuition, strongest since Primo himself, did not exist. His intuition had been locked behind his seal, but released after he had his Aura unlocked.

It was a semi-sentient part of Vongola blood. So when it was unleased from the seal, and became aware of what world its host had found himself in…

It knew it would need to be _more_ than it was.

This was a world of life and death. A world of _fighting_. There would be no rest, for this world was a world at _war_.

O~O~O~

Tsuna trained near constantly with his Aura and Semblance once he was awake and aware. He would not be weak, would not be caught off guard.

Grimm seemed to be drawn to him, since he had been awakened. And he could _sense_ them as well. As time progressed, and he became more practiced and aware of that talent, he would eventually find he could tell which Grimm were _Learning Grimm_. Which ones had been around long enough, they would not attack humans without thought. He learned to listen to that voice in his head, that whispered knowledge and advice in his mind.

He was unrelenting in his training, aware that he was a walking Grimm magnet, a target.

O~O~O~

He was seventeen, powerful and dangerous in his own right. It had been eleven years since the day he first arrived in this world. He was a fighter, dangerous and experienced.

Being a walking magnet for Grimm had made him a bit more dangerous than most of the others in this world.

It had also ensured that he would choose to go to an Academy for Hunters. Which was why he found himself where he was- standing at the front of Beacon Academy and preparing himself for the entrance exam.

O~O~O~

Tsuna cursed, rolling back to his feet and lashing out, sharp and dangerous. His gauntlets were lit with his Flames as they slammed into the face of a charging Ursa. The bear-like creature's head crashes into the ground. It's not dead, not yet, but Tsuna has to rush backwards as a charging Boarbatusk rushes out of the brush.

 _Of fucking course_ the exam was to release them into a Grimm infested forest to find the Ruins. Of _fucking course_ it was, when Tsuna was a walking talking Grimm magnet and pulled them in like moths and flames.

His head twisted sharply as a new noise screeched over the trees. His eyes darted upwards as he recognized the sound of a Nevermore.

" _Oh come_ _ **on.**_ _"_ The thought was dark as he watched the giant raven dive with its talons extended. He jumps backwards, darting into the trees and through the forest. He'd only been here for ten minutes. He hadn't even found his Partner yet!

And seriously, what kind of partner system was 'the first person whose eyes you meet.'

O~O~O~

Jade Obsidian was a generally happy girl, with a bit of an attention problem. She had troubles focusing, but when she managed it, she was smart, devoted to her studies, and creative about what she could do with what she had.

She had gone to Beacon because she wanted to be a Huntress.

The idea of helping people was a lovely one, and she could get behind that, but what _really_ pulled her attention to Huntsmen, was the _challenge_ of it. Her brain moved so quickly, was so _aware_ of everything, that it caused focusing problems, and made it difficult for her to make friends. Most didn't want to associate with a girl who was so intimidatingly smart, and yet could come across as a 'ditz'.

She had worried about her prospective partner due to this, but pushed it out of her mind. She in the direction of the commotion in the forest. Most people would run _away_ from the noise. Jade wasn't most people.

And she was _curious._

O~O~O~

Tsuna ran up the trunk of a tree, using it to springboard backwards and ram the dagger-like protrusions of his gauntlets into the eyes of another Ursa. In the few seconds it began to turn into dust, he rode the corpse to the ground, rolling the momentum away and coming up in a fighting position.

"That was _nice!"_ an unexpected voice called "I have to give the Awesome factor a 10 out of 10! Riding the corpse of an _Ursa_ you just _punched to death_ to the ground was great!"

Tsuna turned to meet shining green eyes and blinked. Well he had his partner now. "Thanks?" his head tilted his intuition humming in a pleased manner in his head.

She threw a dagger over his shoulder, nailing a Grimm in the bushes behind him as she chirped, "You're welcome!" Tsuna could hear a controlled explosion from the direction the dagger had disappeared and she darted up beside him. "You're attracting a lot of Grimm." Her eyes sharpen and narrow, and for an instant, Tsuna can see a calculating mind behind the smile "It's gonna be fun to be your partner!"

O~O~O~

Tsuna blinked over at the lone male who had made it through the exam without a partner, and had chosen the same Chess Piece as he and Jade- The Queen.

Apparently it wasn't unheard of for teams in Beacon to be a three person rather than four, but it was rare. It also put the three-man team in an odd position, as they had an open place for a rotating team member.

Tsuna was part of team JOT, which they pronounced jolt. He wondered where they pulled the 'L' from, or if it was just something they had decided to use. (Eventually he would learn it was from the background checks they had done on the three of them, chosen to complete their team name in reference to the speed with which all three advanced, and completed missions. For the shock factor they tended to have on those that came across them. It would only fit more as the years progressed, and Tsuna would have to laugh later that _his partner_ had ended up a Lightning Flame.)

Jade Obsidian, Ozpin Veillin, and Tsunayoshi Ember.

Tsuna wondered what their future held.

O~O~O~

Over the year Tsuna had bonded with his team, and the team that had been paired with them most often, he noticed something strange with his Flames.

They… _called_ to them for lack of a better term. And the strangest part?

He could feel them _call back._

O~O~O~

Tsunayoshi is 20 years old, and in the middle of the weekly meet up with those his Fires called their own, when he feels _something_ go wrong. He stills. His eyes widen and his hands fly to his stomach as it feels like something has wrapped around his gut. He pulls in a pained gasp, and all eyes have turned his way.

"Tsuna?" his name comes from multiple directions, but Tsuna can't breathe, feeling _something_ squeeze the breath from his lungs.

He hits his knees, and the six of his closest friends rush forward.

He has no idea why he says it, but burning eyes lift to pin them all in place, and he gasps _"Don't let go."_

Hands tighten on him just before the world _shifts_.

O~O~O~

Tsuna hits the ground hard, hearing voices from multiple directions, but unable to move. His body convulses hard, as he tries to breathe past whatever had just happened. He senses Qrow crouched in front of him, Taiyang at his side, and he can hear Ozpin's threatening rumble.

It takes him a few minutes before he manages to sit up, Taiyang's hands helping him, while Qrow and Summer stand as unmoving barriers between himself and whoever had brought them here. Ozpin's cane is held in an offensive manner, and Raven has her hand on her sword.

"What did you _do?"_ Tsuna rasped, gleaming orange eyes narrowed on blonde and the older man in front of them. They are surrounded by others of course, but Tsuna has learned to trust his instincts above all things, and he knows these two are to blame for what had happened.

O~O~O~

Tsuna wants to go home. He frowns sharply. This world is _strange_ and nothing like he had been used to back in Remnant.

Even if it _was_ nice to have his Flames and all the extra abilities that came with it explained. They had even explained Guardians and what the 'Call' he felt from each of his friends were.

 _Apparently_ he had managed to find each of his Guardians by chance even if none of them were Active as he was.

Qrow was a Classic Storm. A protector at heart, though often destructive in achieving it. Always right in the middle of a fight, the first on the field and the last to leave it. Someone with temper problems, that had to _work_ to find their calm.

Taiyang was a Classic Sun. A 'combat medic' of sorts. One who was meant to take care of his family, make sure they were healthy in mind and body. At the same time, he was willing to get out on the field and directly take out any threat that threatened his own.

Jade turned out to be Lightning that walked the line between Classic and Inverted, leaning more towards inverted then Classic. They had explained it as 'a genius with a hint of ADHD'. Tsuna had snorted. Lightnings were supposed to be the 'Tanks' of the group, charging in and making sure the rest of their family took as little damage as possible.

Jade certainly protected them from damage, and made sure they all made it out with as little injury as she could manage, but she was not by throwing herself into the line of fire. She had pounded tactics into the group, run them through teamwork drills that got more and more complicated as they succeeded. She always had _some_ sort of new toy on hand to deal with situations they couldn't get out of. She was a genius, and she had used her brain to get them out of trouble more often than not.

Summer had turned out to be his 'Rain.' A Classic Rain, the peacemaker. She was supposed to be able to 'wash away conflict'. She was capable of that, but just as likely to tie the fighting pair up in her chains and leave them hanging upside down from tree limbs when she had had enough. Granted she would try to solve any fights verbally first.

Raven was his Inverted Mist. As the one meant to 'shroud the family in lies to hide their true form' Tsuna thought they had hit that one right on the head. She was very much aware of _people_ and how to use their thought process against them. She had an iron first clenched over the gossip lines in Vale, and Tsuna _knew_ she worked with the Underworld of his home. He'd never cared, as she used those connections to better prepare his family, and ensure they were properly warned of any major occurrences.

His Inverted Cloud was of course Ozpin. One who was supposed to protect the family from an independent standpoint. Ozpin, as an inverted Cloud, apparently claimed his family as his Territory, and was very possessively protective of them. Tsuna remembered the way he had _torn_ into anyone that said anything about the group. Both team JOT and team STRQ.

And himself. Sky Flames. Harmony, and the effects he would have on his 'Elements'.

This world was a mess, and they wanted too much of him, but…

Tsuna will _never_ forget the first time his friends went Active, and he felt them all _snap_ into place properly as their Bonds solidified properly.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **I don't know you guys. It amused me to have a Tsuna that is XANXUS' age- and I do have plots for that meeting in this AU- and a BAMF who has spent his life being a Huntsman and fighting Grim. Vongola will have no idea how to deal with him, especially since for them they were expecting him to be MUCH younger. Instead they have a grown man who has grown up fighting in what is basically a war, and has grown into himself, is a fighter and will not bow to them. I'm not to happy with this chapter honestly- it didn't turn out like I wanted at all really, but… Here have it anyway.**


	25. Playing the Fool

**Sometimes, someone prompts me with a little nugget, and that nugget turns out to be** _ **gold**_ **. And then my muses are suddenly Nifflers, and I cannot stop them.**

 **Say hello to the Naruto-KHR cross that resulted from Selene Dreamwalker.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

If there was one thing that Orochimaru had learned from the Uchiha brat calling himself Tobi, it was that no one suspected the bumbling, energetic fool.

So, when he found himself reborn, memories intact, even though his chakra was gone- replaced with a foreign energy, he plotted. He wasn't sure how this world worked, and so he presented a certain image to the world. He had learned better than to reveal his genius to the masses the _last_ time, chased out and looked down on.

And when he found himself coming across the Mafia he laughed. _This_ was a world he was familiar with. _This_ he could manipulate and flourish in. He'd rule the place before anyone even knew to stop him. But he'd not reveal that, no. He'd let the fools bask in their fake freedoms, in their illusions.

Let them all think him the fool. He had all the strings in the end.

O~O~O~

Orochimaru sneered at the Arcobaleno.

 _This_ was the word's supposed _best?_

They didn't even suspect he was more than his 'Skull' persona! Not even the one who prided herself on being the Information Broker, nor the one who called himself the 'strongest' of the Arcobaleno. The _scientist_ missed it, the military folk were blinded by his 'civilian' status. The only two who seemed to suspect something _more_ were the tiny seer, and the Asian martial artist.

Even then they didn't seem to realize _what_.

 _ **How disappointing.**_

He'd have to find his own entertainment with them it appeared.

He enjoyed the secondary energy source he had found in that regard. He had a primary source of what this world called Cloud Flames, but his secondary was infinitely useful as well, especially when used in time with his Cloud Flames.

Mist Flames were a boon, especially with his previous life's knowledge of the illusion arts. He could make them believe they hit him when they lashed out, that he bruised, that he was a bigger fool then they thought him to be.

It was so _easy_.

O~O~O~

Orochimaru did not do 'affection' and 'attachment' at the drop of a hat. It took a persistent kind of work, and constant exposure for him to form those bonds.

Before Naruto Uzumaki, Oroachimaru wouldn't have even given 'bonds' the light of day. It had been proven to him however, that 'friends' were a beneficial thing, and that they could be a source of strength if used properly.

Still, he had not expected to grow attached to the Arcobaleno at all.

Then that Not-Future happened, and Orochimaru had memories of _years_ more exposure, and the way he'd revealed his genius to find a cure to the poison in the air with Verde.

That changed things quite a bit.

Especially when Byakuran went after them.

Orochimaru _knew_ the instincts that went with his Flames were a very powerful and _dangerous_ thing to behold, but he had never actually lost control of them before.

Not until the Sky had threatened the mansion in which _**his**_ team resided.

He'd snarled, his Flames spiking dangerously, Mist and Cloud swelling like a Water Dragon Jutsu, and stormed for the door.

He was known as one of the _Legendary Three Ninja._ The Genius, the Professor's star student, feared across the Nations in his past life. He was _the Cloud Arcobaleno_ , one of the World's Strongest Seven. _The_ strongest though he had never shown it before like this.

He had abandoned his team once before, and he would not do it again. Not for those in that mansion that accepted his genius when it was revealed, that worked so well with him, that not only thought his experiments interesting, but would _help him_ with them.

Byakuran and his little army would _not_ touch his home while he lived. He'd held entire armies back on his own before, this would be no different.

O~O~O~

Orochimaru stepped onto the battlefield, his form flickering between 'Skull' and his old life's self as his Mist Flames twisted the world to his whims. Many of Byakuran's army found themselves pinned in place be amethyst slit eyes that bled to gold and back. Every person that met his eyes saw a flash of their death, much as he had once done to a young team seven in the Forest of Death.

The woods that surrounded the mansion felt like home, like Konoha, and Orochimaru found it soothing to fight on such familiar ground.

His form wavered in front of the army, and then appeared to dissolve into leaves and be blown away.

Before anyone could react to the sudden disappearance and the obvious use of Mist Flames, the screams started.

O~O~O~

No one could stop him.

Orochimaru _carved_ his way through the army that had come for his team, and he did so with relish and all his war experience.

He'd lived through more than one Shinobi World War. These were _babes_ in comparison, even with their active Flames.

None could have stopped him as he decimated the army of Byakuran.

No, what eventually brought Orochimaru down, was multiple sniper shots aimed for his head. He'd dodged the first two bullets, but when all three snipers had aimed for him, he hadn't quite managed the same.

What an unexpected twist of events. And to think- it had begun with Orochimaru playing the fool.


End file.
